


The Nights

by mishaschmidt



Series: Foxy [14]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Additional tags in each chapter, Alternate Universe - Porn, Amateur Porno, Choking, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Gangbang, Light Bondage, Light breathplay, Lingerie, Mirror Sex, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Request Meme, Rimming, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 53,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishaschmidt/pseuds/mishaschmidt
Summary: A collection of the remaining Foxy requests.





	1. The Vacation (Kevin/Neil/Andrew)

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm still alive :)))))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens, so the boys go on vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by my amazing friend Nikotheamazingspoonklepto <3
> 
> Pairing: Kevin/Neil/Andrew  
> Tags: Some attempted non-con

"You're a fucking _slut_."

Neil blinks, eyes narrowing, as he looks at the guy whose cock he was going to suck. "Excuse me?"

"Suck my cock, you whore," he growls, and Neil glances over at the camera, but doesn't say to stop, frowning slightly. Jack grips his hair roughly, yanking Neil towards his cock, jamming his erection down Neil's throat. Neil chokes at the sudden intrusion, hands going up to hold onto Jack's bare thighs, trying to keep him back.

Jack doesn't care for his attempts, fucking into Neil's mouth hard and fast, until Neil has to shove him away hard before he could throw up.

"The fuck you doing?" Neil gasps out, glaring at Jack, and Jack ignores him, smacking him across the face, wrenching Neil up by his hair and flinging him onto the bed. Neil lands with a soft grunt, looking back at Jack with a scowl, working his aching jaw.

Jack doesn't see or doesn't care to see, climbing onto the bed and slapping Neil's ass hard. Neil doesn't expect it, crying out harshly as pain shoots through him. "You like that, slut?" He grips Neil's hair, gripping it painfully.

Neil winces. "Jack. Fucking stop, you're hurting me."

"Take it like the slut you are," Jack snarls. "Queers like you disgust me. You like cocks up your ass?" He jerks Neil's head back and Neil cries out. "Take _this_ then _._ "

When Neil feels Jack's uncovered cock pressing against his hole, he decides he's had enough. "Fuck off," he tries to crawl away from Jack, and Jack just laughs, grabbing him by his hips.

"Don't pretend you don't want this, bitch," he grabs Neil's hips, and Neil shakes his head, feeling panic spiking through his chest.

"Wymack," he calls out, trying to breathe with Jack's heavy body on his. "Get him off me before I kill him," he grits out.

"The fuck?" Jack asks when Wymack hauls him off of Neil by the nape of his neck like a puppy. "Put me down. The asshole _wants_ it. He let Kevin do it to him!"

"Kevin's my boyfriend," Neil snarls, glaring at him. "You're just a pathetic asshole."

"Can't stand gay for pay actors," Wymack sighs, tossing Jack on the ground. "And who the fuck told you this was a bareback scene?"

Jack glares up at him, and Neil just gets off the bed, anger roiling in his veins. He sends Jack the evilest glare he could muster. "If you get anywhere near me, I'm going to sic Andrew on you. You'll be lucky if you get out of that alive, shit head."

Jack looks mollified as he glances away, and Neil storms out of the door, straight into Dan's office, slamming the door open. Neil sits in the chair, angrily folding his arms, Dan looks up from her paperwork expectantly, raising an eyebrow.

“You’re naked,” she observes, and Neil ignores her, frowning.

"I have a complaint," he growls, and Dan sighs.

"What is it, my dear?"

"Jack was throwing me around and spanking me," he gripes, "and then he tried to fuck me without a condom."

Dan's eyes widen, all hints of humour vanishing. "But it wasn't a bareback scene."

"I know," Neil cries out. "But he tried to do it, and I almost had a fucking panic attack!"

Dan's face turns stormy. She picks up her phone, dialling quickly. "Wymack," she bites out. "Get Jack in my office, _now_."

Neil blinks as Dan turns, opening her filing cabinet, shuffling through some folders and finally pulling out a stack of papers stapled together. Jack appears in the doorway, his asshole-ish expression back in place.

"Jack," Dan says pleasantly. "I heard you tried to fuck Neil without a condom and _without_ his permission."

"We were in a scene," Jack shrugs. "He's a homo and he likes cocks up his ass."

Neil winces when he sees the murderous expression on Dan's face. She holds up the stack of papers. "This is your contract," she states icily while taking a lighter out of her drawer and flicking it on, the small flame catching onto the paper greedily. "And _this_ is your contract on fire."

Jack's eyes widen and Dan glares at him. "You don't come into _my_ place and do fucking shit like that," she snarls, tossing the burning contract in her metal wastebasket. "Get the fuck out. If I ever see your face again on these premises, at least I'll have a reason to shoot you then."

Jack scowls at her but doesn’t say anything else as he storms out of the door. Neil, who was watching the exchange with wide eyes, turns back to Dan. “That was so hot, I’m actually turned on.”

Dan huffs, shaking her head. “I’m sorry you had to experience that, sweetie. If Matt was here, he would’ve choked him to death.”

“It’s nice that you know Matt’s preferred method of killing,” Neil grins at her. “I, for one, know that Andrew would stab someone to death. Kevin’s a poisoner, though, he wouldn’t want to get his hands dirty.”

Dan snorts, shaking her head. “I really need to go through the roster we have right now,” she states. “We’ve been getting a few new applications, so I need to have proper background checks done on them before sending them to Jeremy to get them tested. I’ve already cancelled Seth’s contract and now Jack’s gone too. Good riddance.”

Neil sighs heavily before Dan continues. “So, why don’t you and your boys take a few weeks off? Go on a vacation while I sort shit out?” Dan offers, grinning at Neil. “All you have to promise to do is keep us up to date on Twitter, so people don’t think you’ve just gone MIA.”

Neil lights up. “That’s an awesome idea, Dan,” he gasps. “I fucking love you.”

“I know you do,” Dan snorts, shaking her head. “And when you come back, I’ll schedule you for a scene with Matt.”

“Yes!” Neil fist pumps, grinning excitedly at Dan. “Thank you so much!”

He runs around the table and squeezes Dan into a hard hug, before skipping happily out of the door.

__

In the end, Neil decides not to tell Kevin or Andrew about the incident with Jack. It would only serve to piss them off for no reason and Jack's contract with Foxy had already been terminated. There was no point.

So, instead, knowing how to bribe them, he buys ice cream and pomegranates on his way home, striding into their shared apartment confidently, dumping the bags on the coffee table in front of them. Kevin was laying down, head in Andrew’s lap, both of them watching an Exy game.

Neil turns off the television, ignoring Kevin’s choked words of horror. “Shush,” he throws a pomegranate at Kevin, who catches it ungraciously.

He takes a spoon and scoops a large amount of ice cream, holding it out to Andrew's mouth, who narrows his eyes at Neil, eating the cold treat suspiciously.

“What do you want?” Kevin sighs, uncaring about the pomegranate seeds that are dropping onto the couch and rolling on the floor.

Neil sits on the coffee table, facing them. “Let’s go on vacation!”

Kevin chokes, coughing and pounding his chest, sitting up quickly. Neil rushes to get him a glass of water, slapping his back encouragingly as he drinks the refreshing liquid.

“I promise that wasn’t a reaction to what you said,” Kevin wheezes hoarsely, swallowing more water. He clears his throat, blinking up at Neil. “Vacation?”

“I’m thinking a beach house,” Neil states grandiosely, sitting in the small space between his boyfriends and wiggling his way to comfort. When he’s nestled comfortably between them, he continues. “Maybe in Cali. A private beach house, so we could fuck on the sand.”

“I’m not fucking on the sand,” Andrew mutters, and Neil sighs heavily.

“Fine, Kevin and I will fuck on the sand,” he amends, and Kevin shrugs.

“I’ll fuck everywhere. I don’t care about chafing,” he states, and Neil snorts. “Did you talk to Dan?”

Neil nods excitedly. “She’s the one who brought it up, actually. She said that she’s going to update the roster, so we could take a couple weeks off, but we have to stay active on Twitter.”

“Did I ever tell you that the first time Kevin and I fucked out of a scene, I was going to jack off to you on Twitter?” Andrew adds in and Neil’s jaw drops.

“ _Was_ going to? What happened?!”

“Seth happened,” Andrew shakes his head, before glancing at Neil. “Why’s Dan suddenly going to update the roster? She only cancelled Seth, right?”

Neil flushes, realising that maybe he couldn’t keep the secret. He shouldn’t, anyway. “I don’t want you to freak out,” he starts lowly, and Kevin groans.

“Great, I’m already freaking out,” he mutters, and Neil sighs.

“Jack saw the video Kevin and I did,” Neil says. “The one in the locker room.”

“The hate-fuck?” Kevin asks, before frowning. “Who’s Jack again?”

Neil snorts. “Anyway, I think he likes Kevin or something because he tried to recreate that with me today. He was throwing me around and shoving his cock down my throat.” Andrew tenses next to him and he could feel Kevin freeze. He throws a leg over either of their laps to keep them in place. “Then he tried to fuck me bareback, which wasn't in the script.”

Kevin inhales sharply, and Neil has to slip his hands into either of their arms to hold them in place. “ _Listen_ , before you go barging into Foxy to kill people. He _tried_ to, but I called Wymack on him before he could do anything. After that, Dan burned his contract, and it was beautifully dramatic.”

Kevin snorts, before turning Neil’s chin to look at him. “Are you okay?”

Neil nods. “I am, and I want to go to Cali!”

Andrew sighs heavily. “Fine,” he mutters, and Neil squeals. “But we’re not flying,” he continues, and Neil pauses.

“But that’s _two days of driving_ ,” he groans, and Andrew shrugs uncaringly. Neil sighs, before shouting unenthusiastically, “road trip!”

__

The trip takes  _forever_. Neil doesn’t mind, though, because he gets to hang out his boyfriends nonstop for close to thirty-eight hours, which is... much more exciting on paper than it is in real life. He even offers to suck their cocks while driving, but the second Kevin says yes, a police car appears in the distance, and that plan is aborted immediately.

Still, he finds ways to pass the time, singing along loudly with the radio, and playing Never Have I Ever with their fingers (which Kevin loses every damn time because he's the only one who's fucked girls, and his boyfriends don't hesitate to use that against him). They also play Two Truths and a Lie, which Andrew wins every time, for some reason. Neil's convinced at the end of the trip, that Andrew stalks them with spycams because there was _no_ way Andrew could've known that Neil used the blonde's toothbrush two nights ago when both of his boyfriends weren't home.

They switch interchangeably with the driving, only stopping for gas and food, Neil stocking up on snacks for Andrew and energy drinks for Kevin, deciding on mixed nuts and water for himself.

It’s a relief when they _finally_ get to the private beach house that Neil had reserved for them online. He’d run around to pack up everything they needed, bossing his boyfriends around and making sure they brought along enough sex toys, condoms and lube - _lots_ of lube.

He crashes onto the king-sized bed happily, glad to have a soft mattress under his back once more. Kevin follows him down on the bed, laying next to Neil, and Andrew ignores both of them, instead choosing to walk over to the sliding glass door, opening it and walking out onto the balcony.

Andrew shakes out a cigarette, lighting it, leaning onto the rails and looking out at the ocean, uncaring to his boyfriends who are already cuddling on the bed.

“He’s so fucking hot with that cigarette,” Neil murmurs, looking over at Andrew, watching as he exhales slowly, smoke curling out of his mouth into a large cloud.

“That’s not healthy though,” Kevin mutters, and Neil rolls his eyes at his overly health-conscious boyfriend.

“Will it be healthier if he blows that smoke up my ass?” Neil asks, and Kevin bursts out laughing, shaking his head fondly at Neil.

“It’s hot though,” Neil reiterates, biting his lip. “Is the lube far?”

Kevin snorts, rolling to the side to look down at Neil. “Day one of our vacation and we’re already going to fuck?”

Neil raises an eyebrow. “What else did you expect us to do? Explore? Shop? Hell no.”

Kevin huffs, leaning down and kissing Neil chastely. Neil moans, sliding his fingers into Kevin’s hair and deepening the kiss.

There are soft steps and when Kevin pulls away, Neil’s kissing Andrew, moaning at his smoky taste, inhaling Andrew’s scent, laden with the smell of cigarette smoke. “Fuck,” Neil moans.

Andrew sinks onto the bed with them, and Neil sighs happily as he's ravaged by his two boyfriends.

__

It all goes downhill when Neil and Kevin decide to fuck on a towel on the beach during the afternoon. They don't go out on the sand with the _intention_ of fucking, rather, Neil drags Kevin out for a picnic outside, while Andrew opts to stay in the comfort of the shade to watch television while downing a tub of ice cream.

The picnic is fun, even in the sweltering heat, and Neil sheds his shirt quickly. Kevin's already shirtless, and sexy as fuck, so they start making out (Neil starts making out with Kevin), and Neil climbs on top of Kevin, pushing his pants down and slicking his hard cock with the closest thing he could find (sunscreen).

He sobs softly as he lets Kevin's hard member slide into him, stretching him slowly and pressing deep. He rides Kevin hard and slow, rocking their hips together groaning as Kevin's fingers dig painfully into his hips.

Kevin's cock rubs his prostate maddeningly until he's choking and shuddering and cursing as he comes hard on Kevin's chest, head thrown back as he moans loudly. Kevin fucks up into him twice before he's coming as well, filling Neil up with his warm cum.

When they finally come down from their haze, Neil wipes himself and Kevin's chest down with a corner of the towel that they're on, before laying on him. Neil yawns, and for some damn reason, he falls asleep right there.

It's so comfortable to sleep on Kevin, even in the hot sun, that he doesn't realise how deep of a sleep he was in until he's being shaken awake by Andrew.

Neil blinks blearily up at Andrew, who raises an eyebrow at him. Neil grins, sitting up, which makes Kevin blink awake, yawning.

"Did you two idiots put on sunscreen?" Andrew grunts and Neil stares at Andrew.

He and Kevin are both soaked with sweat, and Neil frowns, trying to clear his sleep addled brain. "Um," he coughs lightly. "I was going to put it on and then we ended using it for lube... and then we fell asleep," he mutters, flushing brightly, and Andrew glares at him.

"I put on before I came out here," Kevin supplies (un)helpfully, and Neil sighs.

"Come inside," Andrew orders and Neil sighs heavily, raising his heavy, rested body, and ambling inside.

Not three hours later, he feels like he's _dying_.

"You're not dying," Andrew huffs, pushing Neil toward the shower as Kevin hangs worriedly by the door.

"I _am_ ," Neil sniffles, pain slicing through his back. Just feeling the warm breeze brush over his back makes him want to keel over and give up on living forever. "It fucking _hurts_ , 'Drew," he whimpers. _Every_ movement  _hurts_.

"Yes," Andrew concedes. "Your back's swollen and red. But you're not blistering and you're not going to die." Andrew glances at Kevin. "Can you run to get him ibuprofen and aloe vera lotion? Noxema if they don't have the lotion."

Kevin nods quickly, disappearing and Neil whimpers from the pain in his back. Andrew runs a bath, making sure it's not too cold, and Neil squeezes Andrew's hand as he sinks down into the water.

He makes a high-pitched sound as the water caresses his swollen back, fingers clamping around Andrew's tightly. "I'm going to die, 'Drew, I'm going _to die_ ," Neil chants breathlessly.

"You're going to be okay," Andrew murmurs, pressing a soft kiss to Neil's forehead. At least he isn't sunburnt _there_.

" _You read up on sun poisoning on WebMD five minutes ago_," Neil screeches, and Andrew snorts, shoving Neil further into the cool water, and he goes silent immediately, face scrunching in pain.

"WebMD has saved many lives," Andrew tells him, ignoring the hard glare that Neil sends his way. "Now, be a good boy and stay still, I'm going to get something for you to drink because WebMD said it’s important to stay hydrated. Can you stop screaming for two minutes?"

Neil pouts and Andrew snorts, leaning down to tilt his head up, pressing their lips together shortly.

"Be quick," Neil mumbles, sniffling, and Andrew nods, going to the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of Gatorade, coming back to the bathroom and sitting on the edge of the bathtub, giving it to Neil to sip.

Neil sighs, slowly exhaling, swallowing the refreshing drink. The pain is still lancing over his back, but the cool water and drink help somewhat.

When Neil's out of the water and Andrew's drying him gingerly, Kevin is rushing back into the room, breathless and looking concerned. "Are you okay, baby?"

Neil shrugs noncommittally, the simple action making his back flare up again. He bites his lip, gratefully accepting the ibuprofen, and washing it down with an entire glass of water, per Andrew's instruction.

"I never thought I'd find the day there's a _negative_ consequence to fucking everywhere," Neil groans as he lays on the bed, stretching out on his stomach, making Andrew snort.

"Let's stick to beds for a while," he proffers and Kevin squeezes aloe vera lotion onto Neil's back, spreading it liberally. Neil groans into the bed, trying not to cry out.

Kevin presses a kiss to the back of Neil's neck and Neil whines. "I hope you two know you have to fuck in front of me a lot to make up for my lack of ability to get a hard on right now because I’m _dying_."

"I think he's getting delirious," Andrew whispers to Kevin and Neil sighs, whimpering softly because his back feels as if it were literally on fire. He can feel the heat his sunburnt flesh is emitting.

"You are so mean," Neil mutters, before burying his face in the pillow. "Dear God," he prays, his voice muffled. "If you heal me real quick, I won't fuck Kevin everywhere. I promise."

"You know that's never gonna happen," Kevin whispers in Neil's ear, pressing a kiss to his cheek, giggling when Neil groans.

__

Neil’s so fucking ecstatic when he finally gets better. The first thing he does is go shopping early in the morning while his boyfriends are still sleeping.

When Andrew and Kevin are awake and Neil’s back from his impromptu shopping spree, they are devastated to find out that Neil’s bought them all customised matching shirts.

Kevin stares in open horror at the jersey Neil’s wearing, which, on the front, has ‘I’M WITH THEM’, and two hands pointing to either side and the back has ‘IF LOST, PLEASE RETURN TO KEVIN AND ANDREW’.

The front of the shirts he got for his boyfriends both have ‘I’M WITH HIM’, with a hand pointing towards Neil if he were to stand in the middle, and the backs have ‘I’M KEVIN’ and ‘I’M ANDREW’ on their respective shirts.

“I’m not wearing that,” Kevin deadpans, and Neil snorts.

“Sweetie,” Neil shakes his head as he tosses the shirts toward them. “You don’t have a choice.” Neil laughs delightedly at Andrew’s impassive expression as he stares at the shirt in his hand. He’d deliberately bought the t-shirts a size smaller, so when they wear it, their muscles are bulging out of it.

“You’re having too much fun,” Andrew mutters, and Kevin nods in agreement, but it doesn’t stop him from flexing in front of the mirror in his tight jersey. Kevin’s biceps look fucking delicious making Neil clap happily as he checks out his boyfriend.

He watches Andrew glare at his reflection, before he turns, flushing brightly as he takes out the customised black sweats he’d also bought.

“Okay, so don’t kill me,” he clears his throat as Kevin yanks the pants out of Neil’s hands, inspecting it.

Kevin blinks when he sees ‘HUBBY’ in block letters across the back of the pants. Andrew raises an eyebrow as Neil throws him his sweats also. Andrew’s and Kevin’s are the same, and Neil sighs heavily before turning around his own.

“Why are you WIFEY?” Kevin groans and Neil snorts, shrugging.

“It’s cute, okay!” he grunts, sliding on the sweats. They’re surprisingly comfortable, and the WIFEY makes his ass pop.

“Look how _gorgeous_ we look,” Neil gushes, looking at his boyfriends and himself in the mirror in their matching outfits.

“I’m not wearing this,” Andrew blinks down at the HUBBY on the sweats, and Neil has to give him the full puppy dog look.

“Pwease?” he begs, pouting. “I’ll do anything you want when we get back home.”

He doesn’t particularly like the evil smirk that crosses Andrew’s face as he raises his eyebrow. “Anything?”

Neil blinks, sighing because he knows he’s probably going to regret it, but his need to wear the cute, matching outfits is greater than the fear of what Andrew would do to him. “Anything,” he confirms, grinning when Andrew puts on the sweats.

Kevin follows begrudgingly, and Neil grips their arms excitedly, before frowning at their reflection. With Andrew on his left and Kevin on his right, the hands on their shirt were not pointing toward Neil, which was _bad_.

“Switch!” he orders them, forcing to go on the next side. Now the hands on their shirt were pointing towards Neil. “Perfect,” he says happily. “Now, let’s go out and find someone to take pics of us so we could post it on Twitter for our stans!”

“Do you even know what that word means?” Kevin sighs as Neil drags them out the door. Neil doesn’t even deign to respond.

__

Their day is long. But it’s fun, and they do get a guy who doesn’t mind taking a few pictures of them without complaining. It’s only afterwards he admits shyly that he knew who they were. Neil gives him a big smack on the cheek (after getting permission, of course), and the guy goes floating away on cloud nine.

When they finally get back to their rented house, Neil’s arms are laden with bags, and Kevin looks like he’s going to pass out with tiredness. Andrew’s mostly through the unicorn milkshake that Neil had bought him to bribe him not to drive off and leave them. Neil had winced when he saw how many sweets were stuck into the whipped cream, including cotton candy, but Andrew doesn’t seem to mind.

When Neil’s dropped all the bags to the floor, the sun’s almost set, so he drags them to the beach to have a picnic. Neil doesn’t care when Andrew pretends not to hear his order, grabbing Andrew’s milkshake when the blond’s distracted by Kevin taking off his too-tight shirt.

Andrew grunts, but follows Neil (and his milkshake) outside onto the towel Neil had laid out.

Neil sighs happily as he settles down onto the towel, happy that he’s finally outside after his gruelling recovery. He’d made sure to lather on as much sunscreen as possible before going out today, even walking with extra bottles.

He grins when Andrew sits next to him, folding his legs and stealing his milkshake back. Kevin joins them, shirtless and still wearing his HUBBY sweatpants.

Neil opens up the box of pizzas that he’d bought on the way back, giving them plates and handing out beers.

“We had fun today,” Neil sighs happily as he looks at the sunset, ignoring Andrew’s noisy slurping. Kevin grabs a slice as well, cracking open a beer. “We got some good pics for Twitter today, didn’t we?”

Neither of them answers, Kevin too busy chewing on his disgusting Hawaiian pizza and Andrew scraping the bottom of his cup. “Yeah, we did,” Neil sighs happily. “Dan’s going to be happy with us. When we go back, I’m going to have an awesome scene with Matt, and we won’t have any Jack or Seth and life is gonna be awesome.”

Neil sighs when he still doesn’t get a response. “Fine,” he snorts. “Let’s fuck.”

“Not on the sand,” Andrew says blandly and Neil rolls his eyes.

“Glad you found your voice,” Neil grins. They hadn’t had sex in the entire time Neil was dying, and he was _so_ ready to be fucked.

“The ocean’s right there,” Kevin nods at the rolling waves.

“Glad you could join us as well, Kev,” Neil says sarcastically and Kevin grins at him.

“I was hungry,” he says apologetically. “And you would’ve slapped me if I talked with my mouth full, _wifey._ ”

Neil chuckles unashamedly. “True.”

He stands, stripping his jersey and wiggling out of his pants, grinning as Kevin looks up at him, and then at the pizza, looking lost.

“I’ll be waiting,” Neil says coyly, before running to the water butt naked. The water is cold but bearable, and he quickly adjusts to the water swashing around him as he looks at the sun rays that are lighting the sky orange.

He sinks into the water until it’s to his chin, sighing happily. Despite the fact that he’d gotten sunburnt, the vacation was fun as hell. It was nice to get away with his boys for a while.

He jolts when he feels arms sliding around his waist, and he immediately knows who it is, without turning around.

“You finish your milkshake?” Neil asks as he turns in Andrew’s arms, grinning at his shorter boyfriend.

“No, I didn’t get to eat the whipped cream,” Andrew mutters, kissing Neil soundly. Neil smiles into the kiss, melting in Andrew's arms before Andrew pulls back. Kevin paddles over to them, smiling widely as Andrew continues. "Do you really want to fuck here? My cock is shrivelling up slowly."

Kevin snorts, nodding as he reaches them, and Neil sinks into his hug. "It's getting cold. Let's go inside where there's warmth and blanket and _lube."_

Neil pauses. "That's a good idea," he murmurs, and that's how Neil finds himself inside on the bed, under Andrew, with Kevin pressing to his side.

His cock's hard from Andrew eating him out and Kevin giving him a languid blowjob, but now Andrew's pressing two fingers into Neil, slowly and torturously. Neil sobs as Andrew takes him apart gently, and Kevin kisses him, deeply breathing in all of Neil's moans and cries.

When Andrew presses his cock into Neil, Neil chokes because it feels _so_ good. Kevin’s kissing his neck and nibbling at his skin, and Neil weaves his arms around Kevin’s neck as Andrew fucks him.

“Fuck,” Neil’s whispering over and over, chanting their names in between, and he isn’t ready when Kevin slings his leg over Neil’s hips, sinking slowly down onto Neil’s cock.

It’s so many sensations at once, and Neil’s crying and shuddering as he comes, Andrew’s cock grazing his prostate and Kevin’s hole gripping his sensitive cock tightly.

Andrew grunts as he shoves into Neil once more, filling him up, and then he's wrapping a hand around Kevin's cock, pumping it. Kevin whimpers, leaning back against Andrew, groaning as he comes, splattering across Neil's chest.

When they've come down and they're clean, Neil sighs happily as he curls up between Kevin and Andrew.

"I'm so fucking glad we did this vacation thing," Neil admits happily, and Andrew presses a kiss to Neil's forehead, making chills run down the redhead's spine.

Kevin nuzzles Neil's neck, holding Neil close. "Yeah, baby," Kevin murmurs. "Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests:
> 
> laserquesting: (1) I don't remember if Andrew smokes on the Foxyverse (I think he does), but I always had this thing in my head in which Neil is lowkey turned on by Andrew smoking, and Kevin is just like "that is not a healthy habit" because ofc, that's Kevin. (2) Also, would they ever consider taking a vacation together? That'd be a nice read.
> 
> The_time_it_takes: Im like badly-ish sun burnt so like if you could have...idk neil get sun burnt and share my pain I'd appreciate it 
> 
> Nikotheamazingspoonklepto: I also... just thought of Jack... you know from nora's extra content? Heh.... but i think he's homophobic, but he could be one of those 'gay for pay' but he looks up to Kevin and sees like one of his videos with Neil, the one with him being rough and calling him a slut/ whore and tries doing a rough scene with Neil and poor Neil gets so uncomfortable, because its not kevin or Andrew and he has to tell him to stop. Jack calls him an asshole for making him look bad etc.  
> 


	2. The Scene (Matt/Neil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil films the scene with Matt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Matt/Neil

The first thing Neil does when they get back for their vacation is head to Foxy to shoot his scene with Matt. Kevin and Andrew hang out at home, and while he’d miss them, he’s excited to shoot a scene with Matt, who hadn’t done one since the gangbang scene.

He waltzes into Dan’s office with a large smile on his face, dropping into the seat in front of her desk.

“How was your vacation, sweetie?” she asks him without looking up from her paperwork. Neil grins happily.

“After the unfortunate event in which I got sunburnt, we had a lot of fun. And sex. I’m sure you saw the twitter updates.”

Dan snorts. “The couples t-shirts were a good touch,” she comments. “How’d you get Andrew to agree?”

Neil shrugs carelessly. “I told him I’d do anything. I think I’m going to regret it eventually, but he hasn’t had his revenge yet. Hopefully, he’ll forget.”

“He won’t,” Dan looks up, humour on her face. “You _know_ he won’t.”

Neil pouts, sighing. “I know. Is Matt here yet?”

Dan nods, leaning back in her chair. “He’s in the studio already. The bedroom one.”

Neil raises an eyebrow. “Hotel room bedroom?”

“House bedroom,” Dan says. Neil lights up. The house bedroom studio was one of his favourites because the bed was _so_ comfortable. “But you’re shooting on the armchair,” Dan continues, and Neil groans.

“But there’s a perfectly fine bed next to it!” he complains, and Dan just snorts, shaking her head.

“Wymack chose, take it up with him,” she states, and Neil sighs heavily, before heading over to the studio.

__

The scene starts with Matt on the armchair, clad in only his jeans, his hard cock barely contained behind the zipper. Neil grins as he walks in, fully clothed, slinking over to Matt, straddling his legs.

Neil can appreciate when a scene doesn’t have any cheesy dialogue or acting, just two men all over each other. He kisses Matt languidly, and Matt’s large warm hands roam his body, pushing underneath his shirt and gripping his back. Neil moans as he feels Matt’s hard cock press against his, thick and throbbing in his pants.

Neil rocks against him, groaning into the kiss before Matt’s pushing him backwards and he lets Matt manhandle him onto his knees between Matt’s feet. Neil bites his lip when he looks at the imprint of Matt’s hard cock, leaning forward and sucking the head of it through Matt’s pants.

Matt swears, his hand sliding into Neil’s hair. Neil laves at the head of Matt’s cock, soaking the jeans material. He can taste the faint bitterness of precum through the fabric, sucking harder as Matt urges him to.

He grips Matt’s thick thighs with his palms to give himself better leverage, leaning forward to run his lips down Matt’s covered cock, nuzzling at Matt’s balls through the jeans. Matt moans, and then Neil decides he wants more, so he unzips Matt’s pants, sliding it down and letting Matt’s hard cock spring out.

Matt’s huge, and Neil always enjoys sucking his cock, enjoys the feeling of it sliding down his throat. It’s no different today, as he wraps his head around the head of Matt’s cock, engulfing it leisurely and hollowing his lips around it.

“Fuck,” Matt breathes, fingers scratching lightly at Neil’s head, tugging the strands of his hair gently. Neil moans around Matt’s cock, feeling a pang of arousal shoot through him as his mouth is filled with Matt’s cock.

Neil slides his lips down Matt’s member, letting Matt’s cock glide down his throat, choking him until he can’t breathe, lips brushing Matt’s groin.

He pulls up for air, gasping for breath, diving down and sucking Matt’s balls into his mouth, rolling them around until Matt’s heaving. He sucks Matt down again in one swift move, and Matt groans gutturally. Neil grins around the mouthful of Matt’s cock, looking up coyly at Matt, who’s panting heavily, eyes lidded as he looks down at Neil.

Neil sucks him hard, swallowing around his cock, and Matt tugs his hair, pulling Neil up. Neil smirks as Matt has to take a deep breath, gripping the base of his cock. “You’re a minx,” Matt murmurs, and Neil groans as Matt turns him around roughly, unbuckling his pants and commanding Neil to grip his ankles.

Neil obeys excitedly, bending over in front of Matt, moaning as he feels Matt part his ass cheeks, feeling Matt’s hot breath brush his hole. He's barely able to stand upright as Matt’s tongue presses against his hole, sending a holy of arousal spearing through Neil, straight to his cock.

“Fuck, Matty,” Neil breathes, his cock hanging hard between his legs.

“Open up your legs,” Matt commands, and Neil widens his stance, and Matt dives right in, sucking and lapping at Neil’s hole. Neil cries out, struggling not to fall over as Matt eats him out leisurely. Matt pulls his cheeks apart, letting his tongue plunge into Neil’s hole, rubbing the sensitive rim with the flat of his tongue.

Neil whimpers, fingers digging into his ankles as he holds on tightly. Matt’s ministrations go to his cock, making it hang heavy between his legs, and Neil’s breathing heavily as Matt slides two fingers into his hole, opening him up and dipping his tongue in.

Neil whimpers, his balls drawing up as Matt rubs against his prostate, massaging the nub gently. Matt sucks one of Neil’s balls gently, caressing the walls of his hole, making Neil pant.

“Fuck me," Neil pleads breathlessly, looking at Matt through his legs. Matt grins as he looks at Neil, giving his hole one last kiss before leaning back, and sliding on the condom after opening the packet. Neil gets undressed hurriedly, before letting Matt’s cock slide into him as he sits on it. Matt grips Neil’s hips, pulling Neil’s back against his chest and rolling his hips into Neil.

Neil groans gutturally as he’s filled with Matt’s cock, whimpering as Matt’s member drives into his prostate with every movement.

He sobs quietly, rocking his hips in time with Matt’s upward thrusts, leaning forward and resting his palms on Matt’s knees before fucking Matt’s cock hard. He moans, his cock slapping his abdomen wetly with every movement, slamming himself down onto Matt’s erection.

Matt drags his nails down Neil’s back, and Neil cries out, hole tightening around Matt’s cock at the sharp pain. Matt laughs lowly, fingernails digging into Neil’s hips and holding him in place before fucking upwards roughly. Neil chokes at the sudden assault on his prostate, almost losing his balance, but Matt holds onto him hard and fucks into him brutally.

Neil’s cock is dripping precum onto the carpet covered floor, and then Matt’s hand is resting on Neil’s back and pushing him forward gently onto his knees. Matt moves with him, keeping his cock buried in Neil, until Neil’s on all fours, his upper body sinking down onto the floor, his ass high in the air as Matt drives into him.

“Matt!” Neil cries out, trying to rock back against Matt, but Matt holds him in place and grinds into him, balls slapping against Neil's ass. At this rate, Matt was going to fuck the cum out of Neil whether he liked it or not. Neil can feel his pores raising, because Matt’s almost as good as Kevin and Andrew when it came to fucking him, knowing his body after so many times having sex with him. Matt’s aiming perfectly for his prostate, and Neil’s body is lighting up on the inside from the intense pleasure.

“Shit,” Neil sobs, feeling his orgasm rolling closer, his cock painfully hard. He rears up, pushing at Matt none-too-gently, and Matt lets out a surprised laugh, willingly falling back onto the chair, and Neil climbs onto his lap, facing him as he sits on Matt’s cock.

“Want me to touch you?” Matt asks softly, and Neil shakes his head breathlessly, fingers digging into Matt’s hips as he starts a rough pace riding Matt’s cock.

Matt’s eyes widen, hands landing on Neil’s cock. “You can come like this?” he asks softly, and Neil nods, face flushing with pleasure, rocking his hips desperately. “Fuck, baby, show me. Use me.”

He sits back in the chair, putting his hands behind his head, and Neil leans back, hands on Matt’s knees driving himself onto Matt’s cock hard and fast, practically fucking the orgasm out of himself. He almost loses his balance when the orgasm sears through him like a white-hot fire, but Matt’s gripping Neil, standing and holding Neil under his thighs and fucking him _hard_ through his orgasm.

Neil screams as he comes, Matt driving deep inside of him his cum splattering on both of their chests, holding on for dear life as Matt slams into him.

Matt fucks him until he’s sensitive, and then he’s letting Neil down, and Neil’s dropping to his knees, yanking off the condom and sucking Matt’s cock in deep.

“Fuck, I’m coming,” Matt breathes, and Neil pulls back, letting the first splash of Matt’s cum hit his face, moaning as Matt comes all over him, before swallowing Matt’s spent cock.

Matt moans, hand scratching Neil’s head, before yanking him up and kissing his cum stained lips roughly.

Neil sighs happily, as he pulls back. “You play dirty, Matthew,” he mutters, and Matt grins.

“You like it dirty,” he retorts as Wymack calls to end the scene.

__

“Fuck,” Neil breathes, gratefully accepting the towel from Nicky to wipe his face. He also takes a bottle of water, drinking it down to wash out the taste from his mouth. “That was hot, Matt!”

“Dan hasn’t fucked me in a week,” Matt pouts playfully. “She said she was saving me up for you.”

“I fucking love that woman,” Neil grins, grabbing his phone and texting his boyfriends to let them know he was done. “Tell her I said you haven’t lost your touch.”

“Good to know,” Dan’s voice comes from behind him and Neil turns to grin at Dan. “How was it?”

“ _Amazing_ ,” Neil groans. “You’re a lucky woman, Dan.”

“I know,” Dan grins at Matt, who’s sitting on the couch, looking on the verge of passing out. “Remind Kevin about his scene with the new boy tomorrow, okay, sweetie?”

Neil nods, beaming at her before heading over to the showers. He couldn’t _wait_ to go home to his boyfriends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by nikotheamazingspoonklepto: MORE MATT/NEIL. Along with all my other requests
> 
> Up next: what is Kandrew up to while Neil's getting his fun on with Matt? Stay tuned to find out ;)


	3. The Disappointment (Andrew/Kevin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew says yes until he doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Andrew/Kevin

"Babe," Kevin groans, poking at a sleeping Andrew as he rolls over in bed to face his annoying boyfriend. "Let's do something. Neil's filming with Matt and I'm  _bored_." 

Andrew blinks sleepily, yawning as Kevin continuously pokes at him. "Where d'you wanna go?" Andrew asks tiredly, and Kevin blinks in surprise, expecting Andrew to just have brushed him off. 

"The mall?" He proffers, not really having a plan in place, now that Andrew actually seemed interested. Andrew rolls over, blinking the sleep out of his tired hazels, gazing at Kevin, whose breath catches in his throat.  

"Fuck, you're cute," Kevin mutters, leaning forward, their lips inches apart. "Yes?" 

"Mmm," Andrew hums, yawning again. "Yes." 

Kevin grins, kissing Andrew softly, pulling back before the kiss could deepen and they never left the bed. "So, mall? Yes?" 

Andrew sighs heavily, a small smirk playing on his face and Kevin doesn't really want to read much into it. He's just so... bored. "Yes." 

Kevin grins, rolling off the bed and pulling on a jersey, not bothering to change out of his sweatpants. Andrew does the same, yawning again as he gets dressed. Kevin goes into the kitchen to make him a cup of coffee although it's midday, grabbing a sports drink for himself. Andrew takes the cup of sweetened coffee, gulping it down despite being piping hot. 

"Which mall?" Andrew asks, and Kevin purses his lips, thinking about it. 

"The one we went to with Neil to get his collar," Kevin decides, finishing his drink and tossing the empty bottle away. 

Andrew nods, grabbing the car keys, looking decidedly more awake. "Come on, Day. Let's go." 

Kevin grins happily. Excursions with just him and Andrew didn't happen as often as he'd like, and this was actually exciting although they had no real plan in place. They were just gonna hang out and have fun.  

"Can we go to the Exy store?" Kevin asks as Andrew dangerously switches lanes.  

"For what?" Andrew snorts, and Kevin huffs. 

"I want to get a new Penn State jersey," Kevin explains and Andrew rolls his eyes. "I'll get a Trojan one for Neil too." 

"Junkie," Andrew mutters, before conceding. "Yes, okay." 

Kevin narrows his eyes because he's gotten three easy yeses so far from Andrew, which was suspicious, but he doesn't say anything, not wanting to ruin it. 

Their drive to the mall is short and uneventful, and Kevin puts on his sunglasses as he gets out of the car, stretching. Then he freezes. 

"Holy shit," he gasps, squinting at the parking lot at the entrance of the mall, which has a tent with large open cages. "Andrew, they have  _cats_!" He cries out, eyes widening as he races to the front, hearing Andrew mutter  _oh hell_  behind him. 

He ignores Andrew, greeting the woman standing by one of the cages. She explains that the cats were for adoption, and most of them were saved from terrible homes or from living on the streets. 

"Holy shit," Kevin gasps again, crouching down to meet the little animals. A shadow falls over him as Andrew stands near him. "Andrew, Neil would  _die_  if we got one." 

" _You'll_  die if we get one," Andrew mutters, and Kevin ignores him again. There are both cats and kittens, climbing over one another meowing loudly. A grey tabby cat slinks closer to Kevin, pawing at the wall separating them and purring. 

"Oh god," Kevin whimpers, glancing up at the lady. "Can I hold him?" 

She nods, smiling, and he picks up the cat, nuzzling it as he hugs it. "Andrew," he whispers, looking up at Andrew in awe. "Andrew, I love him. Hold him." 

Andrew sighs heavily, crouching, and Kevin gives him the cat, who snuggles contentedly in Andrew's arms, his head in the crook of Andrew's elbow, his little white paws on Andrew's arm and Kevin's going to _die_.

Andrew raises an eyebrow at Kevin. "Kevin," he starts, and Kevin's pouting at him. 

"Look at him, Andrew," Kevin orders. "Look at his little face and tell me no." 

Andrew rolls his eyes. "I'm not taking care of him," he tells Kevin and Kevin shouts happily because that's a  _yes,_  leaning over and kissing Andrew before pulling out his phone. 

"Put him on the ground!" Kevin orders. "I need to message Neil. If he says yes, we're taking him!" 

Andrew sighs heavily and Kevin grins, taking a picture of the cat and texting Neil, knowing that he's done with his scene with Matt, from the text he's gotten prior. Neil texts back immediately and Kevin laughs at his response. 

                                                                              

"Look," Kevin shows Andrew what Neil said and Andrew huffs. "We don't want to die, so we have to take him. Does he have a name?" he asks the woman who was watching them amusedly.  

"He doesn't," she confirms. "He was a stray that we brought in, so you could name him." 

Kevin grins widely. "We're going to walk around in the mall. Keep him for us, we'll get him when we're leaving." 

She nods, smiling broadly at him and Andrew grunts. Kevin doesn't miss the way his fingers are mindlessly stroking the cat's fur, but he doesn't comment, smiling to himself. 

"Come on," Andrew says finally, standing and letting the cat jump back into the cage. Kevin follows, grinning happily. 

He couldn't believe that Andrew said yes to the cat. His heart is rejoicing happily as they walk into the mall.  

He takes a chance and reaches out, poking Andrew's hand with his pinkie. Andrew turns to glare at him. "Do you want to hold hands?" Kevin asks meekly, heart light with happiness. 

Andrew groans. "Fine," Andrew says, putting his palm face up and Kevin grins, lacing their fingers together and holding Andrew's hand tightly. He tries not to swing their hands as he walks and barely manages.  

They go to the Exy store first, and Kevin chooses out a Penn State jersey with his favourite player's name on it, and a Trojan Court jersey for Neil. 

"Do you want to choose one?" he asks Andrew, and Andrew raises an eyebrow.  

"Yes," Andrew concedes, before shuffling through the jerseys, choosing one for USC.  

Kevin sighs heavily, remembering that both of his boyfriends liked his rival team. "Traitor," he mutters, and Andrew snorts, ignoring him and tossing the shirt onto the counter without care for the price. 

Kevin also chooses jackets for him and Neil, before carrying the items to the cashier. He's still holding Andrew's hand tightly, refusing to let go of him. The cashier glances down at their hands in amusement but doesn't say anything. 

"I'm hungry," Kevin sighs when they're leaving the store. He knows Andrew's gonna say no, but he's gotta try anyway. "Want to get food from CoreLife?" 

"Yes, sure," Andrew says easily, and Kevin freezes, narrowing his eyes at Andrew, who continues walking casually toward the restaurant.  

Andrew and Neil had threatened to break up with Kevin the _one_ time he'd asked them to eat at the healthy restaurant, instead dragging him to a fast food restaurant. 

And now here Andrew was, willingly walking towards it. "Andrew," Kevin calls out cautiously. "Is this your way of breaking up with me?" 

Andrew gives him an incredulous look, not stopping. "You're hungry, I'm hungry, there's food. Stop overthinking it, Day. Come on, don't you want to eat there?" 

Kevin sighs heavily, following Andrew. He loved CoreLife, but Neil and Andrew hated it so much.  

He doesn't protest, further, just follows Andrew in and sits. Andrew orders Coconut Curry Chicken Soup after turning up his nose at every other dish, and Kevin looks at him in amusement before getting the Ranch Flank Plate. 

They eat together in silence, with random comments that Andrew makes about buying stuff for their cat, and Kevin makes a list on his Notes app, deciding that they could go to the pet store afterward. 

They finish eating and shopping for their cat, before making their way outside. Kevin feels contented; it's been a great day. Andrew's given him so much today, and it was so unusual, but he didn't think he minded. 

They're loaded up with shopping bags, but Andrew dumps all of them onto Kevin as he collects their grey tabby. The woman assures them that he's vaccinated and neutered, but still suggests that they take him to a vet. 

Kevin nods, sighing happily as they approach the car. "Can I drive?" He asks, and Andrew cuts him a glance because Kevin's never asked to drive before. 

But Andrew doesn't protest, nodding and saying, "yeah", and tossing the keys to a shocked Kevin. Kevin gets over his surprise quickly, and they put their unnamed cat in a box that they'd gotten, and the cat curls up contentedly. 

Kevin drives back much more safely than Andrew had driven before, and when they reach home, he checks his phone to see a text message from Neil. 

"Neil says he's gonna be home late," Kevin reads out loud to Andrew before they get out of the car. "He's gone for drinks with Matt and some others, but he says that he hopes that when he gets home there's a cat waiting for him, or else we're not getting to fuck him or eat him out for three months." 

"Damn," Andrew raises his eyebrows at the harsh threat. "He knows how to play dirty." 

Kevin snorts. He responds to Neil with a subtle wink emoji, before locking his phone and helping Andrew empty the car. They set up the cat in the kitchen for now, letting him curl up and sleep on his new bed that they'd bought. Kevin fills his bowl with cat food, and another with milk.  

Andrew goes into the bedroom, stripping his jersey, and Kevin follows him, watching as Andrew crashes onto the bed.  

"I can't believe we got a fucking cat," Andrew mutters, and Kevin snorts.  _He_ can't believe he extracted so many agreements out of Andrew today. Today was amazing.

Kevin grins, stripping his shirt and pants and straddling Andrew on the bed. Andrew looks up at him and raises an eyebrow. 

"Yes?" Kevin whispers, and Andrew rolls his eyes. 

"Yes," he confirms, and Kevin grins, leaning down and kissing Andrew hotly. He rocks his hardening cock against Andrew's soft one, and then Andrew's flipping them over forcefully, pressing Kevin down onto the bed and rutting against him. 

" _Yes_ ," Kevin groans, hands wrapping around Andrew's neck and kissing him deeply. Andrew leans back, hands toying at the waistband of Kevin's underwear, before pushing them down, making his hard cock spring out. 

Kevin sighs contentedly as Andrew swallows his cock, two fingers toying at Kevin's hole. Kevin moans, reaching blindly over to the nightstand and slapping around until he finds the bottle of lube, handing it to Andrew who slicks his fingers and presses them into Kevin. 

" _Fuck_ ," Kevin sobs, his cock jerking inside of Andrew's mouth. Andrew pulls off his cock, making Kevin's member slap wetly against his abdomen, twisting his fingers into Kevin and making him cry out. 

He presses against Kevin's prostate, and a bead of precum forms in the tip of Kevin's cock. Andrew rubs his prostate hard, making Kevin choke, rocking his hips desperately onto Andrew's fingers. 

It feels  _so_  good, bliss is storming through him and his back arches as he gasps. His cock is painfully hard and red, balls swollen and heavy. 

"Andrew," Kevin whispers. "Andrew, fuck me," he begs softly, needing to feel  _more_. 

Andrew withdraws his fingers and wipes them on the bedsheet, before meeting Kevin's eyes. "Nope," he says, smirking when Kevin sits up on his elbows, glaring at his blonde boyfriend. 

"Andrew," Kevin swallows hard. "At least let me come," he begs, and Andrew yawns, which Kevin's convinced is 100% faked. 

"I'm tired," Andrew replies casually. "So... no." 

Kevin blinks at Andrew as he shoves off his own pants and gets under the covers without any care for his own hard cock. 

"Count your blessings, Day," Andrew reminds him and Kevin groans, hand reaching down to jack himself off. "Don't you dare," Andrew says although his back is to Kevin, and Kevin screws up his face in frustration. 

Andrew was such a  _dick_. God, Kevin was  _aching_  to be fucked, and Neil was out. Kevin sighs heavily, reaching over and kissing Andrew's neck, before getting off the bed and pulling on his underwear, going outside to wait for his other (and less evil) boyfriend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests:
> 
> laserquesting: Also, will they decide to adopt a cat in this universe?
> 
> The_time_it_takes: Andrew likes telling Kevin no right? ;)


	4. The Promise (Andrew/Neil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew Is Evil: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Andrew/Neil  
> Tags: dirty talk, orgasm denial
> 
> I finished this since Friday but I forgot about it lmfao

Neil blinks blearily as he yawns, stretching as he slowly wakes up. He’d come home late from hanging out Matt, to find Kevin staring dejectedly at the blank television, looking all pouty and adorable.  

He’d begged Neil to fuck him, and Neil had obliged, laughing when he heard Kevin’s sad story about how evil Andrew was. After they’d fucked, and were contented, only then did Kevin remember to tell Neil about their new cat.  

Neil sighs, yawning again. When he finally opens his eyes and his vision clears, he sees Andrew sitting next to him, cross-legged and fully dressed.  

Neil smiles loopily. “Morning, Drew,” he mumbles, stretching his limbs, and he flushes when he sees Andrew’s gaze drag appreciatively down his naked body.  

“Yes or no?” Is all Andrew says, and Neil grins slyly.  

“Yes,” he murmurs, cock already twitching at the prospect.  

Andrew raises an eyebrow, moving to kneel between Neil’s legs, and Neil lets them fall open, exposing himself to Andrew, who was lubing his fingers. 

He sighs contentedly as Andrew’s fingers press gently against his hole, rubbing but not entering.  

“We have a scene later today,” Andrew reminds him casually, and Neil nods, smiling as one of Andrew’s fingers enter him.  

“Are we practicing for our scene?” Neil quips, and Andrew just crooks his finger, making all breath punch out of Neil. “Fuck,” he whispers, his cock hardening against his abdomen.  

Andrew adds another finger, pressing them into Neil and scissoring them. “Dan’s housewarming party is at ten,” he continues blandly as he takes Neil apart slowly.  

Neil takes a deep, shuddering breath. “F-fuck, I forgot about that completely. Wh-where’s Kev?” He chokes out as Andrew adds another finger, twisting them in him.  

“Has a scene this morning with the new boy,” Andrew murmurs, and Neil cries out as Andrew rubs his prostate. He squirms in the bed as his pores raise, his cock leaking precum onto his stomach. “Dan’s housewarming party is after that scene, and then our scene is this evening.” 

Neil swallows hard, gasping for air as Andrew cups his balls, asking “Also, did you name the cat?” 

Neil nods, breathing hard as Andrew rubs his perineum. “F-fuck, yeah. K-King Fluffkins.” 

Andrew stops, fingers pausing, staring at Neil. “King what.” He deadpans, and Neil snorts, despite the arousal stampeding through his veins.  

“Kevin approved,” he shrugs, gasping when Andrew’s fingers stroke his prostate again. “Fuck, Andrew.” 

“Mm,” Andrew hums, biting his lip as he looks down at Neil, who’s rocking his hips down, trying to get Andrew further in him. “Do you remember on our trip to Cali, and you promised you’d do anything if I wore the couple’s outfits?” 

Neil can barely think, mind lust fogged as he grinds himself down onto Andrew’s fingers.  

“You’re gonna make good on that promise today,” Andrew tells him, before reaching behind him and showing him a butt plug.  

Neil gulps, remembering what happened the last time he wore the butt plug, and how erotic it had felt.  

“You’re gonna wear this for the entire day and not come,” Andrew orders, and Neil stares at him.  

It seems like Andrew was on an evil streak this week. Neil groans, he just wanted to come but he wasn’t going to beg Andrew for it.  

“Good,” Andrew murmurs, removing his fingers and pressing the plug into his stretched hole. Neil groans as it fills him up, just grazing against his sweet spot.  

“Now.” Andrew pats the inside of Neil’s thigh. “Go shower.” 

Neil groans in frustration, looking down at his weeping cock, before rolling off the bed and obeying.  

__ 

Neil knocks on the door of Dan and Matt's new house, teeth digging into his lower lip as he tries not to shift too much. He was hard, not really losing his erection since Andrew slid the plug in him, and it became worse as soon as he sat in the Maserati and the car purred to life. 

 _And_  Andrew refused to let Neil wear a cock ring. So, Neil was dying, his cock was dying, and he wanted to touch himself  _so_  badly because his cock actually hurt. 

He clears his throat as the door opens, revealing a grinning Dan. "Hey sweetie," Dan smiles at him, and greets Andrew as well, who's standing next to Neil, looking impassive and not at all evil. "Come on in." 

Neil enters, looking around the house, eyebrows raising. "It's awesome, Dan!" He gushes, voice choking to a stop when the plug buzzes to life in his ass. His eyes widen and he looks over at Andrew, who's looking around in faux-interest. 

"Thanks, Neil," Dan grins, oblivious to Neil's situation.  

Neil struggles to stay still as his cock hardens and twitches, the vibrator buzzing against his prostate, making his cock leak in his pants. "Wh-where's K-Kevin?" He whimpers, eyes fluttering as pleasure rolls through him. 

Dan gives him a weird look, glancing over at Andrew, who’s looking innocent. “Uh… he’ll be here with Matt in about five. Neil, are you okay?” 

The vibrations stop, and Neil exhales slowly, giving Andrew an evil look. "I am. Now, at least." 

Dan nods slowly, glancing between the both of them. "Well. Everyone's in the living room, come on." 

Neil goes to follow her, freezing when the plug starts up again. Andrew disappears through the open doorway, and Neil whimpers, hand covering his mouth as he gasps for air. 

Dan narrows her eyes, studying him. "Neil. Why are you hard?" 

Neil can barely answer her, reaching out to support himself on the wall, his legs feeling like jelly as the plug torturing him, making precum pulse out in his jeans. 

Before Neil could answer her, the front door opens, and Neil's blinking away tears of pleasure when he sees Kevin and Matt, two giants filling up the doorway. 

"Kevin," Neil gasps out, and Kevin frowns, catching Neil as Neil grabs onto him. "Kevin, what did you do to Andrew?" He whimpers as his hard, aching cock presses against Kevin's thigh. "Kevin, he's  _evil_." 

He buries his face in Kevin's chest as he sobs with pleasure, rocking his hard on against Kevin. He's so,  _so_  close, and the plug is just fucking him in the perfect spot.  

"I'm so close," Neil whimpers, clutching Kevin hard, gasping for air, and just when he's about to come, just when he's about to explode, the plug turns off. Neil cries in frustration, hitting Kevin's chest weakly. 

"What's going on?" Kevin asks, confused as he holds Neil warily. "What did Andrew do?" 

Neil presses his forehead against Kevin's chest hard, taking a deep breath. When he pulls back, Kevin's looking down at him with concern, Matt hovering behind him.  

"Remember when I told Andrew I'd do anything if he wore the couples shirt?" Neil whispers, swallowing hard. Kevin nods, frown deepening. "He made me wear a plug," Neil says in a horrified voice. "And it  _vibrates_." 

Kevin's face transforms from horrified to amused as he snorts. "Well, that's just your fault, babe." 

Neil glares up at him. "Et tu, asshole?" 

"You know I love you," Kevin beams down at him. "But you promised him." 

Neil sighs, rolling his eyes as he lets Kevin go, and tries to adjust his aching cock without moaning. He looks up at Matt, forcing a smile onto his face. "I like your house, Matty! Good job. Wish I could've seen it without keeling over from my boyfriend's torturous methods, but I love it!" 

Kevin laughs lightly, leaning down to kiss Neil's forehead. "I'm going to find Drew," he murmurs, and Neil nods, hoping that Andrew would give him at least give him five minutes to calm down, because he was ready to start humping Matt's leg. 

Matt wraps an arm around Neil's shoulder, pulling him close as Dan grins at him. "I'm sorry to hear about your predicament," she says apologetically. "But we have a surprise for you?" 

"I hope it's not a butt plug," Neil whispers, afraid to move too much. When he'd done edging with Kevin, at least the giant had the niceness to give him a cock cage. Neil sighs as Dan and Matt bursts out laughing. 

"No, I think Andrew's got that covered," Matt says good-naturedly, rubbing Neil's shoulder, before nodding at Dan. "Give him." 

Dan grins, pulling a box out of her pocket. "Dan," Neil narrows his eyes at her. "If you're gonna propose, get on your knees," he huffs and Dan rolls her eyes, holding the box out to him. 

Neil takes it warily, opening it, eyes widening when he sees what's in it. "Dan, you shouldn't!" 

Dan rolls her eyes again. "Neil, the bedroom is upstairs now, and if you think I'm coming down the stairs half asleep every time you have a crisis, you're damn wrong." 

"This is so sweet," Neil says, wiping invisible tears away. "I can't believe you guys gave me a key to your new house. I'm gonna stalk you so much now, this is awesome." 

Dan sighs heavily, but Neil's pulling her into a hug, keeping his hips from her because his erection isn't going anywhere. With Matt, he doesn't take much near care, sighing as he hugs Matt tightly. "I'm going to annoy you so much," Neil whispers happily, and Matt groans. 

"Of course you are," Matt concedes, and Neil's response is cut off by the vibrating of the butt plug. 

He squeaks, squirming against Matt and Matt laughs, holding Neil at arms' length. "Andrew's gonna kill me if you come," Matt says at Neil's face of betrayal. "Just hold on. It's going to be okay," he promises, patting Neil's back.

Neil sighs, looking at the time. It was just a few hours before his and Andrew's scene, and his cock was probably gonna explode from frustration before then. He follows Matt and Dan into the living room, choking out short answers to everyone who tries to talk to him as the plug vibrates away in his ass, making him want to curl up and sob from sheer pleasure. 

Every time he's close, somehow Andrew, the asshole, knows and turns it off, making Neil groan in frustration. Eventually he gives up, going to sit next to Andrew on the couch, squirming as he leans against Andrew, his cock hard and leaking.  

"It's good that you wore dark pants," Andrew says aimlessly, reaching over and caressing Neil's pained erection. There's a wet patch that's barely noticeable, and Andrew runs his finger over it, making Neil's hips jerk.  

"F-fuck," Neil breathes, the vibrations caressing his sweet spot, and coupled with Andrew's roaming fingers, he's  _so_ close. 

Andrew hums, moving his fingers away as the vibrations cease. "How close are you?" He murmurs, and Neil groans, wiggling to move the plug because it's pressing against his prostate, but instead it pushes the plug further into him. 

"If I think too much, I'm done for," Neil admits, nuzzling Andrew's neck. Andrew grins, reaching over and squeezing Neil's cock hard. Neil chokes, hips jolting. 

"It's almost over," Andrew promises, and Neil nods, panting against Andrew's skin as he rocks his hips onto the vibrator.  

"Promise me that I'll come with your cock in me," Neil groans, and Andrew makes a soft sound, hand trailing up Neil's thigh. 

"That is definitely something I can promise," Andrew murmurs, tilting Neil's head up for a kiss. 

__ 

"How long have you had this inside of you?" Andrew says, voice deep, tapping the base of the plug. Neil's splayed under him, naked, his cock hard and a darkened red, making a mess of precum on his abdomen.

Neil whimpers as he squirms under Andrew's dark gaze. "Too long," he whimpers as Andrew takes hold of his balls, tugging them gently.  

"Bet you've been wanting to come in your pants like the slut you are," Andrew says lowly, and Neil flushes all the way down to his cock, his arching.

Andrew strokes Neil's hipbone with his thumb, leaning down to kiss him. Neil whines, rubbing his cock against Andrew's covered one. Andrew's only wearing tight grey briefs that make Neil want to  _eat_ him. 

Neil sighs as Andrew ruts against him. "Fuck me," he begs, winding his arms around Andrew's neck as he moans. "Andrew!" He gasps for air as Andrew grips his sensitive cock. "Andrew, fuck me, I don't wanna come, not yet." 

Andrew bites his lip, kneeling upright and pushing Neil’s legs open, gripping the base of the plug, tugging it lightly. Neil moans as Andrew pulls it out of him, the base tugging at his sensitive rim. 

"'Drew," Neil whimpers, canting his hips downward, rubbing his ass against Andrew's hard cock. "Drew, I'm so empty," he sobs as Andrew dips his fingers into Neil's open hole.  

"I should fill you up," Andrew murmurs and Neil nods desperately, breathing hard. 

"Yes," he groans, his hands wandering down to grip his cock and Andrew smacks it away. "I'm so close, 'Drew." 

"I know you are," Andrew pulls down the band of his briefs, making his hard cock bob out, and Neil swallows hungrily as he sees it.  

"Fuck me," he begs, and Andrew grins, pushing his cock down until it's nudging at Neil's hole. Neil whimpers, gasping as he feels Andrew pressing his cock into his lax hole. 

Neil groans gutturally as he's filled, Andrew sliding his cock into him all the way until he's balls deep. Neil gasps for air, and Andrew leans over him, lacing their fingers together on the pillow above Neil's head as he ruts slowly into Neil. 

"You feel so good," Neil gasps out, his body trembling from how full he feels. "Fuck, Andrew, every time you fuck me, it's  _amazing_." 

Andrew snorts, gazing down into Neil's eyes, hips rolling slightly into Neil. "I haven't started to fuck you yet," he promises, and Neil's eyes flutter as Andrew drives into him hard. 

Neil moans loudly, going pliant under Andrew as he fucks him deep and slow, rutting into him until Neil’s a moaning mess.  

Neil chants Andrew’s name over and over, until Andrew has to lean down and press their lips together hard.  

Neil whimpers into the kiss, rolling his hips against Andrew’s thrusts, trying to urge him to go faster. Andrew ignores him, making Neil sob in pleasurable frustration.  

“Andrew,” Neil gasps into his boyfriend’s mouth. “Andrew, I’m so close. Fuck me harder!” 

Andrew smirks, pushing himself up and driving into Neil hard. Neil cries out as Andrew fucks him as hard as he’d demanded, changing his angle and drilling into Neil’s prostate.  

Neil wails as his orgasm is fucked out of him, his cock jerking as he comes untouched, cum spilling onto his abdomen. He cries out, sobbing as his orgasm sears through him, lasting forever.  

Andrew wraps a firm hand around Neil’s cock, milking him as his body jerks from his explosive orgasm.  

“Fuck,” Neil cries, yanking Andrew down to kiss him. “Come on me,” he begs, and Andrew swears, pulling out of Neil and jerking his cock roughly, grunting as he spills on Neil’s abdomen.  

“Yes,” Neil pants, eyes on Andrew’s cock. He swipes a finger through their cum, sucking it clean and moaning.  Andrew groans, kissing Neil and rubbing their spent cocks together.  

Neil sighs happily. “I finally got to come,” he says happily, feeling more relaxed now that he had his orgasm.  

“Mm, and you came a lot,” Andrew murmurs, making Neil giggle as he looks down at the mess of cum on his chest and abdomen. 

When Wymack cuts the scene, Neil settles into the bed, yawning. “I did. I’m so tired now.” 

He smiles when Kevin’s face appears over his. “C’mon babe. The cat’s probably out of food by now.” 

Neil’s eyes widen and he shoots out of the bed. “I forgot we had a cat!” 

“Shower,” Kevin commands laughingly as Andrew huffs. “You have cum all over you.” 

Neil grins widely. “Bet ya can’t wait for our scene next week.” 

Kevin drops him a wink. “You’re damn right.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anons on tumblr: 'Can we possibly get a just Andreil Foxy scene again?' & 'foxy request: edging + andreil'


	5. The Mirror (Kevin/Neil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin + Neil + a mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Kevin/Neil  
> Tags: dirty talk
> 
> This is an entirely self-indulgent chapter of approx. 2000 words worth of pure porn because I've been having Kevin/Neil cravings :D
> 
> Also, if you're interested, this chapter is inspired by this [scene](https://cockyboys.com/scenes/calvin-banks-cole-claire.html?type=vids) with the loml Calvin Banks & the adorable Cole Claire <3

Neil bites his lip as Kevin crowds him from the back, pressing his chest to Neil, gazing at him with heated eyes in the mirror in front of them. Kevin grins, pushing closer to Neil, lips bending to graze against Neil’s ear.

“You like watching yourself in the mirror?” he asks softly, voice deep, and Neil smirks when he feels Kevin’s hard cock pressing against his cheeks, even through the jeans that he’s wearing.

They’re standing in front of the dresser, and Neil’s in jeans alone, being held by Kevin, who’s looking edible in tight boxer briefs. Neil giggles as Kevin’s breath brushes his neck, craning his head for more.

“You know I do,” he murmurs, meeting Kevin’s eyes in the mirror knowingly, remembering their glass ceiling that’s been put to good use lately.

“Mmm,” Kevin hums, pulling Neil’s head to the side and nipping his neck while reaching around and cupping Neil’s hard cock through his jeans. “I love watching you,” he whispers, looking on as Neil’s eyes flutter from the caress.

He pushes Neil’s jeans down, letting his hard cock spring out. He yanks Neil’s arms behind his back, holding tight him as he strokes the redhead’s cock lightly. Neil moans, arching against Kevin, who’s lathering him with neck kisses, teeth grazing his skin.

Kevin pushes his hardened cock against Neil’s now-bare ass, and Neil whimpers at the feeling. He reaches down behind himself, holding Kevin’s cock through his underwear and stroking it, moaning at how thick and hot it feels in his palm.

Kevin groans, pushing his covered cock into Neil’s fist as he continues rubbing Neil’s cock, gazing at their reflections lustily. Neil blinks blearily as he stares at them in the mirror, watching Kevin’s flushed face, matching his own.

“I’m gonna stretch you out so much, babe,” Kevin promises, catching Neil’s lobe between his teeth and sucking lightly.

Neil moans, tilting his head and gazing at Kevin, a small smirk on his face. “You always do, Kev,” he murmurs, and Kevin grins, leaning down and catching Neil in a kiss as he ruts slowly against Neil’s ass.

Neil groans, pushing down the band of Kevin’s underwear, wrapping a hand around his bare cock, and Kevin makes a low sound, before pulling away from Neil and trailing kisses down his back. Neil throws his head back and moans loudly as Kevin spreads his ass cheeks and presses his tongue against his hole, making Neil cry out with pleasure.

Kevin blows lightly against Neil’s rim, and Neil shudders lightly, hand reaching back to bury in Kevin’s hair as he eats Neil out leisurely. Neil moans, trying to press back, but Kevin holds his hips in place, fucking him with his tongue, making Neil’s fingers in his hair tighten.

“Fuck,” Neil breathes out shakily, his cock jerking as precum beads at the tip. “Fuck Kev, it feels so good!”

Kevin grunts, pressing a finger into Neil, and Neil groans loudly, falling forward to lean on the dresser. “Fuck, you’re so tight, baby,” Kevin murmurs, and Neil laughs lightly, watching his expression in the mirror as his jaw drops open, a choked moan escaping him as Kevin’s fingers curl against his prostate.

“You taste so good, babe,” Kevin growls, tongue running between his fingers that are spreading Neil open slightly. “Bet you feel even better.”

Neil groans as Kevin stands, rubbing his hard cock between Neil’s ass cheeks, an arm wrapped around Neil’s neck as he holds Neil close. Neil moans desperately, trying to fuck himself raw and bare onto Kevin’s cock, whimpering as Kevin teases him.

“Fuck me,” Neil pleads, breathing heavily as his cock leaks. “Fuck me, Kevin, _please_. I can’t wait for you to fuck me.”

“You want it?” Kevin growls, cock catching on Neil’s hole and Neil groans.

“ _Yes_ ,” he breathes heavily, and Kevin’s teeth sink into Neil’s neck, holding Neil by the waist, and driving into him with one sharp thrust.

Neil screams, and Kevin’s arm tightens around his neck. “Look at yourself, _slut_ ,” he commands, and Neil’s eyes fly open, watching himself get fucked hard by his boyfriend. His entire chest is flushed, and he can’t stop his eyes from rolling back in pleasure at every punctuating thrust of Kevin’s.

“I’m going to fill you up,” Kevin breathes, and Neil whimpers as Kevin wraps his next arm around him, and he reaches up, linking their fingers together.

“I want it,” Neil whispers, pleading, choking every time Kevin slams into him. “Fuck Kevin, I want it so bad!”

Kevin presses in deep, grinding into Neil’s sweet spot and Neil’s eyelids flutter, a high-pitched groan escaping him. Kevin bites his lip as he watches Neil’s expressions in the mirror, and Neil meets his eyes, heat sizzling between them.

Kevin fucks Neil hard, pushing him forward, grunting, “spread your cheeks for me, baby.”

Neil obliges, a flush high in his cheeks as he reaches back, parting his ass cheeks, and by the sound of Kevin’s low groan, he appreciates it a lot. Kevin’s hips are smacking against his fingers, angled perfectly for the spot that makes Neil sees stars.

“Oh my _god_ ,” Neil cries, head falling forward, and Kevin’s hand grips his hair tightly, wrenching his head back.

“ _Look at yourself_ , _whore_ ,” Kevin growls, fucking Neil hard, and Neil has to brace himself on the dresser as Kevin fucks him brutally.

Neil’s cock weeps as Kevin ruins him, hand still buried in the redhead’s hair, yanking Neil’s head to the side and kissing up his neck, before Neil turns back to kiss him, gasping hotly into Kevin’s mouth.

“Fuck,” Neil whispers as Kevin tugs on his hair. “Fuck, Kevin.”

Kevin stops, and Neil whines, but then Kevin’s ordering, “fuck yourself on me, baby,” and Neil does so, desperately grinding back on Kevin as the taller guy slides two fingers into Neil’s mouth, hooking it as Neil fucks himself hard on Kevin’s dick. In the mirror, he looks like a slut, desperate for cock, and it just makes him harder.

The dresser’s rattling from Neil’s urgent movements, loving how Kevin’s thick cock feels spearing him open, loving how Kevin’s fingers feel filling his mouth.

“Fuck,” Kevin mutters, pulling out of Neil, and Neil makes a surprised sound as Kevin picks him up and tosses him on the bed, his head near the edge. Kevin drags him closer, his cock rubbing against Neil’s face and Neil moans, mouth opening in anticipation.

Kevin laughs lowly, grabbing Neil’s face and leaning down to kiss him slowly. Neil responds eagerly, kissing Kevin back just as passionately, before Kevin’s standing and replacing his lips with his cock.

Neil groans gutturally as Kevin’s cock slides down his throat, pushing all the way until Neil’s lips are brushing the base of his cock.

“Fuck, you’re always so good at this,” Kevin groans, holding Neil’s face between his two hands and fucking his face deep and hard. Neil moans, hands gripping Kevin’s hips as Kevin destroys his throat. “Your mouth is amazing, baby,” Kevin gushes, pulling out, leaving Neil’s mouth a mess of spit. Neil opens his mouth again, ready for Kevin’s cock, wanting more, and Kevin obliges, sliding his cock back where it belongs.

Neil arches his back as he takes Kevin deep, swallowing around his cock, and Kevin swears, laughing as he pulls his cock from Neil’s throat.

“You’re playing dirty, baby,” Kevin grunts, and Neil grins cheekily up at him. Kevin fucks Neil’s face until Neil’s gasping for air, before reaching down and grabbing the jeans that are still around Neil’s ankles, using it as leverage to swivel Neil around roughly.

Neil yelps at the manhandling, but he’s quickly side-tracked as Kevin uses the jeans to push his legs back, exposing his hole, bending to suck his sensitive rim.

“Fuck, Kevin,” Neil whimpers, batting weakly at Kevin’s head. “If you keep that up, I’m going to come,” Neil warns and Kevin laughs, pulling off Neil’s jeans as he stands, sliding his cock into Neil in one swift movement.

Neil wails, his head falling back onto the bed as Kevin fills him again, his hands grip the bedsheets as Kevin fucks into him hard, holding his hips and driving into him. Neil sobs as Kevin fills him up perfectly, letting out a cry as Kevin reaches down and picks Neil up in his strong arms.

Neil lets out a startled sound as Kevin’s cock shifts deeper in him, wrapping his limbs around Kevin. Kevin holds his ass, driving into Neil hard and Neil breathes heavily as his cock rubs between their abdomens, making him see stars.

Kevin fucks up into Neil until Neil’s wailing from the pounding his ass is taking, and Kevin continues rutting into him relentlessly, putting a foot on the bed as leverage to fuck up hard into Neil. Neil has to hold on for dear life as pleasure and bliss surge through him, making his limbs feel weak as his cock weeps between their bodies.

“K-Kevin,” he sobs, burying his head in Kevin’s neck as Kevin rolls his hips into Neil’s ass. “Kevin, I’m so close,” he whimpers.

“Me too, sweetheart,” Kevin grunts, leaning down to place Neil on the bed, before sliding in behind him without letting his cock slip free.

Kevin brings one of Neil’s legs over his hips, letting his cock jut out, grinding into him deeply. Kevin reaches up and covers Neil’s mouth with his hand, making Neil whimper, muffling his groans and cries as he fucks Neil slowly.

Neil gasps for air, pleasure storming through him like a white-hot fire, and he’s _so_ close when Kevin removes his hand and Neil begs him – “fuck me _hard_!”

Kevin obeys, his hand wrapping firmly around Neil’s neck, his next hand holding Neil in place as he fucks Neil _hard_ , hips smacking Neil’s ass until it’s sure to leave bruises.

“Fuck, Kevin!” Neil screams as his orgasm snaps through him, his body bowing and tightening around Kevin’s cock as cum spills out of him. He wails as Kevin continues fucking him relentlessly through his orgasm, cock stabbing his sensitive prostate.

Kevin’s hand wraps around Neil’s weeping cock, jerking him through his orgasm, until Neil’s shuddering from sensitivity.

“Fuck,” Neil whimpers, gasping. “Fuck.” He has to blink out spots from his eyes, because he feels dazed from that explosive orgasm.

Kevin’s hard cock is still spearing him, and Kevin’s nuzzling Neil’s neck, without any care for his own aching erection. Neil has other plans though, moving his hips so Kevin could slide out of him, before wiggling down the bed, and swallowing Kevin’s cock without hesitation.

“Fuck,” Kevin breathes, hand in Neil’s hair, caressing his head. “Fuck, baby, I’m so close. Get me there.”

Neil grins up at him around a mouthful of cock, before swallowing him again, his throat working around Kevin’s member, running his tongue up the length of it before teasing the head. He tugs at Kevin’s balls, making Kevin groan.

Neil sucks Kevin’s head hard, and Kevin’s hand tightens in Neil’s hair. “Fuck, babe, I’m coming!”

The first splash of cum lands in Neil’s mouth, before Neil pulls off and pumps Kevin’s cock, letting him streak Neil’s face with cum. Kevin gasps for air as Neil milks his cock, his cum landing on Neil’s face, and whatever’s dribbling down the side of his member, Neil licks it up, humming happily.

“That was fucking amazing,” Kevin murmurs, and Neil grins mischievously, body still thrumming from that orgasm. “Babe, your ass is fucking amazing.”

Neil raises an eyebrow, swiping a finger through the cum on his face, licking it off slowly, eyes locked on Kevin’s. “ _Only_ my ass?” he asks slyly, and Kevin groans, yanking him down to kiss his cum stained lips. Neil groans, reaching down to press two fingers into his open hole. “You fucked me so open, Kev,” he whimpers, and Kevin grabs his neck, squeezing possessively, and Neil’s mouth drop open as he gasps, body arching against his boyfriend’s.

“I fucked you like the whore you are,” Kevin growls, and Neil moans, kissing Kevin hard as Wymack ends the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmmmm what's next? oooh I know ;)


	6. The Trojan (Kevin/Jeremy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I have some good news for you, Day,” Dan smirks, and Kevin raises his eyebrows in interest. “Jeremy has finally agreed to do a scene at Foxy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to write most of the rest of the Foxy chapters based on real porn because it's easier & I'm lazy :) #sorrynotsorry
> 
> Pairing: Kevin/Jeremy
> 
> Lightly inspired by [this](https://cockyboys.com/scenes/ben-masters-cory-kane-.html?type=vids) scene :)

“Hey Dan,” Kevin says as he enters her office, closing the door behind him. He smiles at Neil, who’s lounging in one of the chairs in front of Dan’s table. He walks over to his boyfriend, reaching down and kissing him chastely.  

“Hey babe,” he greets Neil, who grins, standing and pushing him down onto the chair, before snuggling into his lap. Kevin laughs lightly, wrapping his arm around Neil’s waist to hold him, his next hand resting on Neil’s thigh.   

“Hey, Kev,” Neil kisses Kevin’s cheek, before putting his head on Kevin’s shoulder.  

“What’s up, Dan?” Kevin finally asks her after he’s settled down with Neil. “You asked me to come in today.” 

“I have some good news for you, Day,” Dan smirks, and Kevin raises his eyebrows in interest. “Jeremy has finally agreed to do a scene at Foxy.” 

Neil perks up, looking at Dan with wide eyes. “Really? That’s awesome!” 

Dan grins at Kevin. “And it’ll be with you, Kevin,” she states and Neil pouts.  

“Aw, lucky Kev,” Neil murmurs, poking Kevin’s cheek. “Are you excited?” 

“Hell yeah,” Kevin grins. “I love filming with Jer.” 

“It’ll be an outside scene,” Dan explains and Neil wrinkles his nose. “Jer and Jean agreed to a bareback scene since it’s Foxy, but we want a cumshot.” 

Kevin grins. “Just tell Neil to somehow stop himself from sucking my dick in the morning and I promise you’ll get as many awesome cumshots as you want.” 

Neil looks mock-offended, whacking Kevin playfully. “No one can stop me from sucking your dick, Kevin.” 

“I can,” Dan frowns at Neil, who pouts. “If you make Kevin have an orgasm within twenty-four hours of his scene with Jeremy, I’m cancelling your scene with Jean.” 

Neil gasps, bouncing on Kevin’s lap. “I have a scene with Jean? Fuck yes!” 

Kevin stills him because Neil’s thigh is rubbing against his cock. “Calm down babe.” 

“You calm down,” Neil mutters, but leans over and kisses Kevin on his cheek. “When’s the scene?” Neil asks Dan, who smiles widely at him.  

“Tomorrow,” Dan smirks, glancing at the clock, which said 1:24. “At two.” 

Neil’s eyes widen, jumping off Kevin’s lap and yanking him towards the door. “Kevin, come on!” He says firmly. “We have to find Andrew.” He pauses, glancing back at Dan. “Um. Where’s Andrew?” 

Dan looks amused, shaking her head. “He’s in Studio 7. He should be done by now.” 

Neil nods, pulling Kevin behind him. “Neil,” Kevin laughs, not really complaining as Neil yanks him along. “I’m sure Dan’s just messing with you.” 

Neil shakes his head. “I can’t take that risk, Kev! Jean’s the best ass-eater in the world that’s not my boyfriend.” 

Kevin snorts as Neil storms into Studio 7 unceremoniously. Thankfully, they’d already finished shooting,  

“He’s in the shower,” Wymack says dryly before they could even ask. Neil grins, thanking him before dragging Kevin towards the shower. Kevin chuckles, following his boyfriend toward the showers. They could hear the water falling, and Neil doesn’t hesitate to undress.  

“Hey Drew,” Neil calls out. “Kevin and I are coming in the shower. Where’s the lube?” 

Andrew pushes the frosted door open, sticking his head out. “What?” 

“Dan said I can’t make Kevin orgasm within twenty-four hours of his scene with Jer and that means I have less than twenty minutes to make him come in me.” 

Andrew blinks slowly, his eyelashes wet and hair sticking to his forehead, and Kevin wants to lick him dry.  

“Ask Wymack for lube,” Andrew says simply, before disappearing behind the door again. Neil runs out, uncaring of his nakedness, to beg Wymack for lube.  

Kevin undresses slowly, opening the door to the shower, biting his bottom lip as he trails his eyes down Andrew’s back, the water cascading over his pale skin.  

“Yes?” Kevin asks softly, and Andrew turns, telling him  _yes._ Kevin bends, kissing Andrew slowly as the water washes over them.  

Andrew responds willingly, sliding his hand into Kevin’s hair and tugging lightly as the kiss deepens. Kevin can feel his cock twitching, and he pulls away from Andrew, grinning down at him. He looks back as Neil enters, smiling and reaching out to pull Neil close. The redhead grins up at him as the water rushes over him, soaking his red curls.  

“I got the lube,” Neil grins cheekily, showing Kevin the bottle. “Andrew?” He glances over at Andrew, who’s running his hands through his hair, washing out the shampoo. His cock is half hard but he seems unbothered.  

“Go ahead,” he murmurs, and Neil shrugs, glancing over at Kevin.  

“We have less than fifteen minutes,” he raises an eyebrow challengingly. “What can you do in that time, big guy?” 

Kevin smirks, grabbing Neil by his waist and hoisting him up, and Neil moans as his back smacks the wet wall.  

Kevin rubs his cock between Neil’s cheeks, and Neil whimpers, kissing Kevin hotly. Andrew ignores them as he continues showering, but Kevin’s ravaging Neil, spreading lube on his fingers and fucking them into Neil. 

Neil’s crying out, his hard cock caught between his and Kevin’s hard bodies. “Fuck, Kevin, I’m ready, I’m ready, come on,” Neil pleads, rutting against Kevin, and Kevin grunts, burying Neil in a kiss as he presses in slowly. 

“Fuck,” Neil groans, the word long and drawn out. “Fuck, yes, Kevin, fuck me!” 

Kevin buries his head in the joint of Neil’s shoulder and drives into Neil with short hard thrusts. It doesn’t last long; Neil comes first, with a shout, his cock rubbing against Kevin’s abs and driving him crazy as he paints both of their bodies with his cum. 

Kevin grinds into Neil a few more times, before letting himself come in his boyfriend’s gorgeous ass, cock pumping cum into his hole. 

“Fuck,” Kevin groans, kissing Neil deeply and Neil moans into the kiss, his hole flexing around Kevin’s cock.  

Kevin sighs heavily, glancing over at Andrew, whose back is to them. He reaches out to turn off the shower, turning to look at them with seemingly uncaring eyes. But Kevin knows he’s affected, from the hard erection jutting out from between his legs. 

“Don’t bother washing off,” he tells Neil, who flushes excitedly. “I’ll fuck you hard when we get home.” 

__ 

Kevin steps out of the house, smiling when he sees Jeremy sleeping on the wicker chair, in shorts and an unbuttoned shirt, hard muscles on display.  

He walks over to him, crouching next to his head, surveying the sleeping man before leaning down and pressing their lips together, hand trailing down Jeremy’s exposed chest and over his soft bulge, fingering the hem of his pants. 

Jeremy blinks blearily, moaning into the kiss as Kevin pushes his fingers up the legs of his shorts, caressing Jeremy’s cock and stroking it. 

“Fuck, Kev,” Jeremy moans as Kevin rubs his cock, feeling the velvety skin under his fingertips, making Jeremy harden slowly. Kevin pulls away, lips trailing down Jeremy’s exposed chest, and Jeremy cries out as Kevin teases his nipples, teeth tugging lightly at the nubs. 

He continues kissing his way down Jeremy’s abdomen, trailing his lips across Jeremy’s covered bulge, and Jeremy’s hands tangle in his hair, moaning as he tugs lightly. 

Kevin sucks Jeremy lightly through the material, pushing down the band of his shorts, making his hard cock bob out. Kevin grasps it firmly, grinning mischievously at Jeremy as he presses a kiss to it before sucking it down in one go. 

“Fucking hell,” Jeremy swears, grip tightening in Kevin’s hair, moaning as Kevin sucks his cock hard, tongue teasing the tip. 

Kevin rubs his lips on Jeremy’s length, eyes hooked on his, before wrapping his lips around the head of Jeremy's cock and sucking him hard. 

“Fuck!” Jeremy jolts and Kevin can taste the bitterness of precum, smiling around a mouthful of dick. 

He lets his hand and mouth do the work, sucking and jerking Jeremy until he’s swearing and his cock is hard as a rock and reddened. 

“Mmm,” Kevin grins up at the other guy, who’s looking flushed as he gasps. “Wanna make you come like this.” 

Jeremy smirks although he’s breathless. “Do it then.” 

Kevin grins, jerking Jeremy’s cock hard, before pulling down Jeremy’s short all the way off and sucking two of his fingers, pressing them slowly into Jeremy. Jeremy groans, his back arching as Kevin’s fingers fill him, pressing against his prostate as Kevin’s lips find his cock again. 

“Fuck!” Jeremy sobs, hips jerking as Kevin sucks him hard and deep, fingers working Jeremy’s prostate until the lighter-haired man is choking out – “Kevin, fuck!” 

Kevin pulls off of Jeremy’s cock, stroking him quickly as he continues finger fucking him, making Jeremy cry out as he comes, spilling onto his heaving abdomen. 

“Fuck,” Jeremy’s face is flushed as he blinks blearily at Kevin. “Bring that gorgeous cock here,” he murmurs, and Kevin grins, standing and pushing down his shorts, hard cock springing out. 

He moves toward Jeremy’s luscious lips, rubbing his cockhead and smearing precum on them. Jeremy parts his lips, letting Kevin’s cock slide in easily, moaning as his mouth is filled, and Kevin grips Jeremy’s hair hard, fucking his face. 

Kevin doesn’t hold back his orgasm when he feels his balls draw up, fucking Jeremy’s face hard before pulling back and stroking his cock as he comes on Jeremy’s lips. He moans as his release streaks Jeremy’s face and Jeremy pouts at him. 

“I wanted you to fuck me,” Jeremy whines and Kevin grins, rubbing his thumb over Jeremy’s lips. 

“Oh I still have enough left in me, don’t worry,” he smirks down at Jeremy who licks his bottom lip, tasting the cum on his lips. Kevin chuckles, reaching down to grab Jeremy’s shorts to wipe both of them up, before grabbing Jeremy’s hand and yanking him up to stand, kissing him deeply. 

He wraps his hands around the shorter guy’s waist, holding him close, their spent cocks pressing against each other. Kevin can feel the stirring of arousal still running through his veins, although he just came, and he rolls his hips against Jeremy’s as he devours him. 

He grips Jeremy’s ass cheeks in his hands, kneading them and swallowing Jeremy’s moans. He lets his finger slip between them, stroking Jeremy’s pucker, rubbing it before slipping a finger inside. 

Jeremy whimpers, body arching against Kevin’s, and Kevin holds him tightly by the waist as two of his fingers invade Jeremy’s hole again, pressing in deep. Jeremy moans as Kevin fucks him slowly with two fingers, whining as Kevin adds a third, stretching his hole open. 

“I love how responsive you are,” Kevin growls in Jeremy’s ear, and Jeremy giggles, curling one arm around Kevin’s neck to keep their lips together, his next hand wrapping around Kevin’s soft cock, stroking slowly. 

Kevin moans as his cock fills again, Jeremy’s experienced fingers bringing him to full hardness very quickly. Kevin can feel Jeremy’s own cock, half hard from the fingering, and he fucks Jeremy’s prostate until he can feel Jeremy’s erection pressing against his and he can hear Jeremy’s moans fill the open air around them. 

“Fuck,” Jeremy whispers, rubbing their cocks together. “Fuck, Kev, you got me hard again, I want you to fuck me  _please_.” 

Kevin grins, before pushing Jeremy to sit on the chair, pulling his hips until his ass is exposed, before leaning down and brushing his lips gently against Jeremy’s hole. Jeremy inhales sharply, and then Kevin’s pressing his tongue against Jeremy’s pucker, and pushing it into him, making Jeremy curse over and over. 

“Kev, you need to fuck me,” Jeremy whimpers, tugging at his hard cock, entire body flushed with arousal. “’m so hard. I want you to fuck me so bad.” 

Kevin bites his lip, before straightening and teasing Jeremy’s hole with his cock. Jeremy inhales sharply as Kevin pushes into him, filling him up. 

“There you go,” Kevin murmurs, thumb rubbing Jeremy’s thigh as his hips meet Jeremy’s ass. He pulls back and presses in just as slowly and Jeremy finally exhales, his eyes on Kevin’s, blown with lust. 

“Fuck,” Jeremy’s voice is shaky. “Fuck, you feel so good,” he whispers, and Kevin wraps a hand around Jeremy’s cock, stroking him slowly as he fucks into him hard. 

Jeremy cries out as Kevin slams into him, his fingers gripping the back of the seat and his head thrown back in ecstasy as Kevin drives into him. 

Kevin’s fingers are wrapped tightly around Jeremy’s cock, and Jeremy whacks at him half-heartedly. “Slow down, you’re going to make me come,” he mutters, and Kevin smirks, dropping his hand from around Jeremy’s cock and gripping his thighs. 

“Get on your knees,” Kevin grunts, pulling out of Jeremy, and Jeremy scrambles to lean over the arm of the chair, and then Kevin’s sliding smoothly into him again. 

He grips Jeremy’s hips and drills into him, making Jeremy cry out as he grips the chair to hold on. Jeremy’s cock slaps wetly against his abdomen as Kevin fucks him hard. Kevin’s hand slides into Jeremy’s hair, wrenching his head back and pressing their lips together firmly. 

Jeremy moans as Kevin ravages him, fucking his ass and his mouth. Kevin reaches down, feeling how hard Jeremy is, running a finger along the length of Jeremy’s cock and Jeremy’s entire body twitches from sensitivity. 

Kevin tugs at Jeremy’s hips, pulling him back as he turns to sit against the back of the chair, and Jeremy stays impaled on Kevin’s cock, his back against Kevin’s chest. 

“Ride me,” Kevin commands lowly, and Jeremy obeys, leaning back and fucking himself onto Kevin’s cock. 

“Fuck, Kev, you’re so deep,” Jeremy whimpers, rolling his hips onto Kevin’s thick erection, moaning as he drives Kevin’s cock into his sweet spot. 

Kevin grabs Jeremy’s hips and pushes him down hard onto his cock. Jeremy’s hole feels amazing around his cock, and he watches as Jeremy flexes his ass as he rides Kevin hard. 

“Kevin, I’m close,” Jeremy whimpers and Kevin tightens his grip on his hips, holding him in place and fucking up into him hard. 

Jeremy cries out, hand stroking his cock rapidly, hole tightening around Kevin’s cock as he comes hard, cum spilling out of his cock. “Fuck,” Jeremy whimpers as Kevin continues fucking him through his orgasm. Jeremy pulls himself off Kevin’s cock and sinks down onto his knees between Kevin’s legs.  

“I want you to come all over my face again,” Jeremy murmurs, and Kevin nods, gasping as Jeremy grips his cock firmly, stroking him. 

Jeremy wets two of his fingers, pressing them into Kevin and Kevin groans, head falling back as he spreads his legs to give Jeremy more access. 

Jeremy fingers Kevin as he strokes the taller guy's cock, sucking Kevin’s nipple. Kevin’s hand fists in Jeremy’s hair as Jeremy massages his prostate. 

His orgasm this time is more intense, and Kevin pushes Jeremy’s face down when he feels it raging through him and he groans loudly, fingers gripping Jeremy’s hair painfully as he comes. 

“Fuck!” Kevin yells, cum shooting out of his cock and landing on Jeremy’s face, and Jeremy grins, sucking Kevin’s cock until he’s dry. Kevin gasps for air, pulling Jeremy’s head up by his hair and grinning down at his cum-stained face. 

He licks up the side of Jeremy’s face and Jeremy moans, before Kevin’s smashing their lips together, moaning at the taste of cum. 

“Fuck,” Jeremy sighs happily when they finally pull apart. “That was amazing, Kev.” 

There's loud clapping from the side, and Kevin snorts as he glances over to see Neil jumping up and down and cheering them on. Jeremy flushes, smiling slightly as he wipes his face.

"Andrew gave him sugar this morning," Kevin says apologetically, and Jeremy laughs delightedly as Neil bounds over.

"That was  _awesome_ ," he says, grinning at Kevin and Jeremy. "Good job, Kev," he says, kissing his cheek as Jeremy pushes himself to stand, stretching as he yawns. Kevin wraps his arm around Neil, and Neil goes pliant against him, kissing him deeply.

"Too bad you can't get hard again," Neil breathes against Kevin's lips, darkened eyes gazing as Kevin. 

Kevin grins, reaching down to palm his boyfriend's supple ass. "Give me a half-hour," he promises, and Neil laughs delightedly, burying Kevin in another deep kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon on tumblr: Heyo, fam.... can I get a Foxy scene with Kevin and Jeremy? I mean, Kev is like in love with him, even though he has Andrew and Neil.


	7. The Redux (Neil/Jean)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Time: Nathaniel loses his 'virginity' to Jean Moreau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Neil/Jean
> 
> Inspired by [this](https://www.helixstudios.net/video/4105/first-time-flashback-troy-accola.html) scene.

“Have you ever done this before?” Jean murmurs, hand caressing Neil’s thigh, other hand wrapping around Neil’s shoulder and pulling him closer on the leather couch they were sitting on.

Neil flushes, glancing down at Jean’s hand, which is roaming his thigh, getting closer to the final prize. A sizzle of pleasure burns in Neil’s abdomen as he bites his bottom lip. 

He swallows hard, hand covering Jean’s, bringing it up to press against his cock, a soft whimper escaping his throat at the contact. “No,” Neil whispers, turning to look Jean in the eyes, seeing the lust buried deep in there. “No, but I want to,” he confesses, cheeks burning.  

“Are you sure?” Jean murmurs, caressing Neil’s covered cock, and Neil moans softly, hips pressing up against Jean’s exploring fingers.  

Neil doesn’t respond, just reaches up and pushes their lips together, moaning as he moulds his body into Jean’s side, kissing him soundly. Jean’s hand around his shoulders tighten, pulling him close as Neil kisses him deeply. 

Neil swings a leg over Jean’s lap, settling down and moaning as their covered cocks grind against each other, rocking against Jean’s hardness. Jean’s hands explore Neil’s body, sliding up the back of his jersey, warm palms caressing Neil’s skin. 

He pushes Neil’s jersey up until Neil has to raise his arms to get it off, tossing it aside and thumbing Neil’s nipples. Neil whimpers into their kiss, grinding harder against Jean, wrapping his arms around Jean’s neck to keep them close. 

Jean’s hands slide down Neil’s back, gripping his ass and urging Neil to push harder against him. Neil whimpers as one of Jean’s hands snakes into the back of his pants, trailing down the crease of his ass to rub a finger against his rim as Neil grinds on him. 

Neil cries out as Jean presses the tip of his finger inside. “Is that okay?” Jean whispers into Neil’s mouth, and Neil nods, panting as he continues rubbing their aroused groins together. 

“Yes,” he groans, clutching Jean as Jean’s entire finger sinks into his hole. “Fuck,” he cries out, and then Jean’s pushing up, gripping Neil tightly as he stands and flips them over to lean Neil against the armrest, covering Neil’s smaller body with his own. 

Neil’s teeth sink into his bottom lip, heated eyes roaming Jean’s hard body as Jean straightens and strips off his jersey, hard muscles flexing. Jean grins when he sees Neil’s lustful gaze, lowering himself to kiss Neil again. 

Neil arches against Jean, soft moans escaping as Jean kisses his way down his chest, taking time to suck his nipples and drive Neil crazy. Neil buries his hands in Jean’s head, urging him downward. 

Jean trails his lips against Neil’s skin, pressing kisses to his hipbones, before unbuttoning Neil’s shorts, sliding them and his underwear down to mid-thigh, using it as leverage to push Neil’s legs back, exposing his hole. 

Neil whimpers as Jean grins at him salaciously, folding Neil in half before leaning down and pressing his lips against Neil’s entrance. 

Neil groans gutturally as Jean licks his hole, swirling it around and making Neil cry out as Jean buries his face between Neil’s ass cheeks and devours him, keeping him bent in half. Jean uses his free hand to slide two fingers into Neil, opening him up and pressing his tongue inside, eating him out.  

He sucks Neil’s balls into his mouth one by one, making Neil groan loudly, hips jerking into Jean’s mouth. 

“F-Fuck,” Neil whimpers, fingernails scratching Jean’s hair lightly. “Fuck, you’re so good at this, Jean!” 

Jean rubs his tongue against Neil’s perineum, before grinning up at Neil. “How do you like your first ever rimming?” 

“It’s amazing,” Neil sobs, pleasure zipping through him as Jean’s tongue finds its way back to Neil’s pucker, sucking it and opening Neil up, fingers working in Neil as he sucks the head of Neil’s cock lightly. “Fuck!” Neil cries out and Jean leans up, kissing him deeply. 

Neil loves the feeling of Jean’s hard cock rubbing against his exposed hole, rutting against him as they kiss deeply, his hand tugging at Jean’s hair. Jean’s covered cock feels amazing rubbing against his open ass, and Neil can’t wait to feel it spearing him open. 

Jean leans back, tugging off Neil’s pants, his grin widening as he lays back, his hands behind his head as he grins at Neil, eyes heated. “Ever sucked cock before?" Jean growls, and Neil blushes, shaking his head shyly. "Then show me what you could do, pretty boy,” Jean murmurs, and Neil flushes, kneeling and unzipping Jean’s pants, pulling it down. 

He moans when he sees Jean’s bulge, barely concealed by his underwear and he kisses Jean on his covered cock, mouthing at the cloth and tasting him through the material. He continues pressing kisses along Jean’s muscles, along the V etched into his hips, dragging his tongue along the sparse happy trail as he tugs Jean’s underwear off. 

Jean’s hard cock springs out and Neil swallows, biting his lip as he looks at it. “You’re so big,” Neil murmurs in wonder, rubbing the cock with his hand as Jean looks at him with lidded eyes. He presses a kiss to the tip of the cock, before swallowing it down until his lips are pressed against Jean’s groin, making Jean groan loudly. 

“Are you sure you’re new at this?” Jean grunts, hand slipping in Neil’s hair and curling tightly as Neil grins up at him. 

“Is it good?” Neil asks shyly, and Jean nods as Neil rubs his lips along the length of Jean’s cock, settling down between Jean’s powerful legs as he sucks him slowly and deeply, humming around the shaft in his mouth.  

“Fuck,” Jean groans as Neil pumps his cock, sucking his balls and rolling them in his mouth.  

Neil looks up, red staining his cheeks. “Can I finger you?” he requests bashfully, and Jean bites his lip, nodding. 

“Fuck yeah,” Jean murmurs, and Neil grins, sucking two fingers in his mouth and rubbing them against Jean’s hole. Jean sighs as he spreads his legs better for Neil’s access, and Neil takes him down to the hilt as he sinks one finger into Jean. 

Jean’s groan is almost a growl, hand fisting Neil’s hair so tightly it’s almost painful, but Neil doesn’t complain. He fucks Jean with the one finger as he continues sucking him hard, before adding another finger, curling them and stroking Jean’s sweet spot. 

The tangy pang of precum that hits his tongue sends a thrill searing down his spine and Jean swears as Neil continues sucking him hard, fingers working him over. 

“C’mere,” Jean murmurs, and Neil grins, turning to swing his leg over Jean’s chest, giving Jean his hole to play with. 

Jean eats Neil out leisurely as Neil sucks his cock hungrily, slurping up the precum and fingering him hard. Jean’s three fingers deep in Neil, and Neil’s lost in the haze of pleasure, his entire body alight with arousal by the time Jean’s pushing Neil downward, his cock rubbing against Neil’s hole. 

“Get a condom,” Jean growls, and Neil’s heart lurches excitedly, reaching down to Jean’s pants, and taking out the condom from his pocket. Jean takes it, rolling on the condom, before manoeuvring Neil to slide slowly onto his cock. “Take it easy,” Jean warns, and Neil whimpers as he feels Jean’s cock slide into his hole, filling him up slowly. 

“You feel so good,” Neil sobs, when he’s fully seated on Jean’s cock. “Fuck, ‘m so full,” Neil murmurs, rocking slightly on Jean’s cock.  

“Ride me,” Jean commands, and Neil obeys wordlessly, moaning loudly as he raises up and slams down on Jean’s cock, slowly getting his rhythm as he fucks himself on Jean’s erection.  

“Fuck,” Neil whispers, rolling his hips onto Jean’s cock desperately, his own cock slapping his abdomen wetly. “Fuck, I didn’t know it felt so good,” he sobs, fucking Jean’s cock hard, pleasure roiling through his body.

Neil continues slamming himself onto Jean’s thick cock, leaning forward to brace himself on Jean’s legs. Jean’s fingers grip his hips, fingers curling into Neil’s flesh as he urges Neil to move faster.

Neil sobs at the change of pressure in him, Jean’s cock sliding mercilessly against his prostate, making him see stars.

“You feel amazing,” Jean grunts, and Neil shivers, before pausing his hips, turning around to face Jean while still impaled on Jean’s cock. Swivelling on a cock feels weird, but it just makes Jean’s cock head drag against his prostate and Neil trembles when he’s facing Jean.

He leans forward and kisses Jean desperately, panting heavily into Jean’s mouth as Jean holds his hips up, fucking up into him hard.

Neil cries out into the kiss as Jean drives his cock into him, balls slapping against Neil’s ass. Neil moans, pushing back against Jean, wrapping his hands around Jean’s neck and meeting his thrusts desperately.

Neil’s cock drags on Jean’s abs, sending thrills searing through his spine. “I’m so close already,” Neil sobs, and Jean grins, teeth dragging along Neil’s jawline, nipping at his earlobe.

“Lean over the back of the couch,” Jean commands lowly, and Neil swallows hard, wincing as he slowly raises off Jean’s cock, feeling empty and exposed when he drapes himself over the back of the couch, exposing his hole.

Jean doesn’t hesitate, just slides right back into Neil, filling him up thoroughly, and Neil groans gutturally, clutching the leather of the couch. Jean fucks him hard and fast, fingers digging into Neil’s hips, nails scraping his flesh as he drives into Neil brutally.

Neil screams, holding on as his cock drags along the couch, making his balls draw up. His fingers hold onto the leather desperately as Jean angles down, his cock punching against Neil’s sweet spot with every thrust.

Neil sobs as his orgasm surges through him, and his cock explodes, painting the couch with his cum. He grinds back against Jean’s hard thrusts as Jean fucks the cum out of him.

Jean leans forward, pressing his front against Neil’s back, wrapping his fingers around Neil’s cock, milking him.

“Fuck!” Neil curses as Jean squeezes his sensitive cock, milking him.

“I’m going to come,” Jean grunts, and Neil grins, biting his lip.

“ _Yes_ ,” he moans as Jean slides out of him, stripping off the condom and stroking his cock until Neil can feel him coming on his ass, cum striping his cheeks.

“Fuck, that was hot,” Jean groans, continuing to jack his cock, panting. “Are you sure you were a virgin?”

Neil giggles, turning around and kissing Jean, wrapping a hand around his neck. “I’m sure, but fuck, I’m glad it was you.”

Jean grins into the kiss, pulling Neil close and kissing him breathless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Nobody13: I would love you forever if you wrote more Neil/Jean


	8. The First Time (Neil/Jean)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take 2: The First Time: Nathaniel loses his 'virginity' to Jean Moreau. This time, from Jean's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally just the last chapter rewritten from Jean's POV :)

Jean leans close to Neil, resting his hand on the redhead’s thigh, caressing it slowly. “Have you ever done this before?” Jean whispers, pulling Neil closer, making the leather couch creak. Jean’s hand explores Neil’s thick thigh, moving slowly toward the grand prize. 

Neil whimpers softly, face flushing and matching his hair as he stares at Jean’s roaming hand. Jean smirks as Neil’s teeth bite his bottom lip, chest rising and falling heavily as he reaches out and covers Jean’s hand with his. 

Neil grips Jean’s hand, moving it to rest against his cock, pressing it against his hardness. “No,” Neil answers his question, his face bright red as he turns to look Jean in the eyes. Jean’s cock twitches, thickening in his pants as he rubs Neil’s cock, still hidden behind his pants and underwear. “No, but I want to,” Neil whispers shyly. 

“Are you sure?” Jean whispers, fingers stroking Neil’s cock harder, making a moan escape the redhead, his hips jerking up to press against Jean’s fingers. 

He doesn’t get a response, instead, he just reaches up and kisses Jean hard. Jean tightens his hand around Neil’s shoulder as the redhead curves his body against Jean’s. Jean pulls him closer, deepening the kiss, swallowing Neil’s quiet moans. 

Neil pushes himself up, straddling Jean’s lap, and Jean’s hands automatically go to rest on Neil’s body, holding him tightly as their cocks rub against each other. Neil rocks his hips on Jean’s erection, making soft shivers storm through Jean. Jean’s hands roam Neil’s body, pushing up the back of his jersey, caressing his arm skin, fingernails scraping lightly. 

He helps Neil push his jersey off, tossing it aside, loving how responsive Neil is as he thumbs Neil’s nipples. Neil whimpers as Jean kisses him again, his hips pushing harder against Jean’s erection, his hands twining themselves around Jean’s neck and pulling them closer together.  

Jean’s grips Neil’s ass, pushing him harder against him, moaning low in his throat as the pressure against his erection increases. Soft whimpers escape Neil’s mouth, through his slightly parted lips, and Jean looks up at him, gauging his reaction as Jean pushes one hand into the back of Neil’s pants, fingers finding Neil’s hole and rubbing a finger against it. 

He presses the tip in and Neil reacts beautifully, an unexpected cry escaping him. “Is that okay?” Jean whispers against Neil’s lips, and Neil nods, panting as he continues rubbing his aroused groin against Jean. 

Jean smirks against Neil’s lips as he lets his entire finger sink into Neil’s hole, making Neil cry out, “yes, fuck!”, grinding back desperately against Jean. With a surge of dizzying arousal, Jean pushes himself up to stand, fingers holding firmly onto Neil as he flips them over, leaning Neil against the arm of the couch. 

Neil bites his lip again, eyes roaming Jean’s bare chest as Jean strips off his jersey. Jean grins at the heated gaze, lowering himself over Neil to press their lips together again.  

Neil arches against Jean, body pliant and Jean presses soft kisses down his chest. His teeth find Neil’s nipples, pulling them gently, and Neil cries out. He sucks Neil’s nipples, swirling his tongue around the sensitive nubs, making Neil sob. Neil’s fingers card in Jean’s hair, gently pushing him down as he writhes against Jean. 

Jean goes more willingly than not, trailing his lips against Neil’s skin, leaving kisses in his wake, unbuttoning Neil’s shorts and sliding them and his underwear down to mid-thigh. He grasps the bundle of cloth, using it to push Neil’s legs back, folding him in half as he reveals Neil’s pink pucker.  

Jean grins at Neil, leaning down and licking Neil’s hole, and Neil groans loudly. Jean swirls his tongue around Neil’s gorgeous pucker, every one of Neil’s reactions going straight to his cock.  

He spreads Neil’s ass cheeks, eating him out fervently, using his pants to keep him bent in half. He sucks two fingers, slicking them up before pressing them into Neil, opening him up and pushing his tongue into Neil’s warm hole, opening him up. 

He licks a line up from Neil’s hole, over his taint and up to his balls, sucking Neil’s balls into his mouth one by one. Neil’s hips jerk as he groans loudly, fingers tugging at Jean’s hair. 

“F-fuck,” Neil gasps out, dragging his fingernails along Jean’s head and sending thrills down Jean’s spine. “Fuck, you’re so good at this, Jean!”

Jean drags his tongue along Neil’s perineum, extracting a choked moan from Neil. He grins up at Neil, who’s flushed beautifully. “How do you like your first ever rimming?”

“It’s amazing,” Neil confesses, voice breaking as Jean smirks, leaning back down to eat Neil out, sucking Neil’s pucker and opening him up with his tongue. His fingers curl in Neil as he drags his tongue up Neil’s length, sucking the head of Neil’s cock lightly. “Fuck,” Neil cries, making Jean lean up to kiss him again.

Jean rocks his hips forward, letting his cock rub against Neil’s hole, grinding his cock between Neil’s cheeks, kissing him hard. Neil moans as Jean leans back, yanking Neil’s pants off.

He smirks widely as he lays back, putting his hands behind his bed, staring at Neil smugly. “Ever sucked cock before?” Jean growls, making Neil flush prettily as he shakes his head, eyes lowered shyly. “Then show me what you could do, pretty boy,” Jean orders lowly and Neil turns redder, kneeling to unzip Jean’s pants.

He bites his lip, moaning when he reveals Jean’s covered bulge, barely contained by his underwear. Flushing even brighter, he leans down to press a kiss on Jean’s cock, sucking him lightly through the cloth, licking at the precum seeping through the cotton.

He presses kisses along the band of Jean’s underwear, dragging his teeth lightly along his hips and licking Jean’s happy trail as he carefully pulls Jean’s underwear off.

Jean sighs in relief as his hard cock is freed, and Neil’s throat bobs as he swallows. “You’re so big,” Neil whispers, and Jean looks at him heatedly, waiting for him to make a move. Neil presses a gentle kiss to the tip of his cock, swallowing it down easily until his lips are brushing Jean’s groin.

Jean groans, back arching as his hand slips into Neil’s hair, curling tightly. “Are you sure you’re new at this?” Jean groans, cock hardening even more as Neil swallows around his thickness.

Neil pulls off, smiling shyly at him. “Is it good?” Neil asks softly and Jean nods, hand urging Neil to move closer. Neil rubs his lips along the length of Jean’s cock, wriggling as he settles down between Jean’s thighs. His lips wrap around Jean’s cock, swallowing him slowly and deeply, humming deep in his throat.

“Fuck!” Jean groans loudly as Neil pumps cock, taking Jean’s balls in his mouth, rolling them around, making Jean’s eyes flutter as his cock jerks.

Neil glances up at Jean through his eyelashes, cheeks burning. “Can I finger you?” he requests softly, shyly, and Jean bites his lip. There’s no fear in his heart as he nods, eyes looking past Neil and meeting Jeremy’s proud smile.

“Fuck yeah,” Jean murmurs, eyes still on Jeremy’s, and Neil grins, sucking two fingers in his mouth and caressing Jean’s hole gently. Jean sighs, attention torn away from Jeremy’s happy smile as he spreads his legs for Neil’s access. Neil swallows his cock down to the hilt as he sinks one finger into Jean.

Jean groans loudly, fingers gripping Neil’s hair tightly as Neil continues to fucking Jean with one finger, slurping on his cock. He adds another finger, curling them and making a bolt of lightning spark up Jean’s spine. His cock throbs and Jean swears as Neil continues fingering him hard.

“C’mere,” Jean pants softly, and he sees the grin on Neil’s face as Neil turns, swinging his leg over Jean’s chest, exposing his hole and arching his back. Jean grins, gripping Neil’s hips and pulling him down to meet Jean’s mouth, eating Neil out eagerly.

He pushes three fingers easily into Neil, fingering him hard and Neil sobs around his cock, his fingers still working inside of Jean. Jean’s already close, but he opens Neil up efficiently before pushing him downward, making his bare cock rub against Neil’s hole.

“Get a condom,” Jean commands gruffly, and Neil scrambles into Jean’s pants, grabbing the condom from the pocket and giving it to Jean. Jean tears the packet, rolling the condom onto his aching cock. He grips Neil’s hips, guiding him to his cock. “Take it easy,” Jean tells him, pressing his cock into Neil’s hole and Neil groans as Jean’s cock fills him up.

“You feels so good,” Neil sobs when he’s fully seated on Jean’s cock, grinding slightly and moaning. “Fuck, ‘m so full!”

“Ride me,” Jean commands, and Neil groans as he slams himself onto Jean’s cock, rocking his hips hard onto Jean’s erection and Jean moans as Neil’s tight hole grips his cock, making heat spread in his abdomen.

“Fuck!” Neil whimpers, rolling his hips on Jean’s cock desperately, and Jean can hear Neil’s own cock slapping his abdomen wetly. “Fuck, I didn’t know it felt so good!” He fucks Jean’s cock hard, and Jean’s fingers grip his hips, trying to keep still as Neil chases his pleasure.

Neil continues to slam himself onto Jean’s hard cock, leaning forward to brace himself on Jean’s legs, moans intensifying as Jean’s cock angles in him, sliding against his prostate.

Jean bites his lip, swallowing his moans as he watches Neil take his cock, his hard shaft sliding in and out of Neil’s stretched pucker.

“You feel amazing,” Jean grunts, and Neil pauses as he rotates on Jean’s cock, turning to face him, his entire body trembling as he clenches down painfully on Jean’s erection.

Neil leans forward and presses their lips together urgently, kissing Jean deeply as Neil grips his hips, finally giving in and fucking up into Neil _hard_. Neil cries out into the kiss, and Jean drives his cock into Neil’s tight heat, his balls slapping against Neil’s ass.

Neil tries pushing back against him, meeting Jean’s thrusts desperately, his cock rubbing against Jean’s abdomen. Jean grunts into the kiss, pleasure searing up his spine as Neil’s hole tightens around him.

“Fuck, I’m so close already!” Neil cries out and Jean huffs, grinning as he drags his teeth along Neil’s jawline, nipping at his earlobe.

“Lean over the back of the couch,” Jean commands lowly. Neil bites his lip as he slowly raises himself off Jean’s cock, turning and draping himself over the back of the couch, arching his back and exposing his hole.

Jean doesn’t hesitate, driving his cock right back into Neil hard, filling him up and Neil groans out loud, clutching the couch. Jean grips his hips, fucking him hard and fast, his nails scraping against Neil’s flesh.

Neil screams as Jean fucks him brutally, angling down and dragging his cock against Neil’s sweet spot, fucking him hard and fast. Neil sobs as he comes, his hole clenching painfully around Jean’s cock, and Jean leans forward, wrapping his hand around Neil’s cock, jerking him off.

“Fuck!” Neil wails, shuddering as he tries to grind back against Jean’s hard thrusts, sobbing through his orgasm. Jean fucks the cum out of him, making Neil spill onto the couch in front of him.

“I’m going to come,” Jean grunts, and Neil moans.

“Yes,” he whimpers as Jean pulls out of him, yanking off the condom and stroking his cock, coming thickly on Neil’s ass, cum striping his ass cheeks.

“Fuck, that was hot,” Jean groans, stroking his cock. “Are you sure you were a virgin?”

Neil giggles, turning around to kiss Jean, hand hooking around his neck. “I’m sure, but fuck, I’m glad it was you.”

Jean grins into the kiss, pulling Neil close and kissing him hard until Wymack cuts the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon on Tumblr: I would love a Jean’s POV on a scene with him and Neil


	9. The Bitch (Jeremy/Jean/Kevin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First, a sex scene, and then everything goes to shit :D (And also Jeremy is a badass)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Kevin/Jeremy/Jean  
> Tags: some non-con, overstimulation, dp

“Holy _shit_ ,” Jeremy sobs around a mouthful of Jean’s cock as Kevin eats him out hungrily. “Shit, shit, _shit_!”

He’s on his knees, his hands tied behind his back as he sucks Jean’s cock down to the base, humming. Jean groans, hand buried in Jeremy’s hair as he fucks Jeremy’s face.

Kevin spreads Jeremy’s cheeks, pressing his tongue against Jeremy’s hole. He pushes two fingers into Jeremy, making him cry out.

Jeremy arches his back, trying to get Kevin deeper, rocking back against him. He pulls off Jean’s cock, jerking it with his hand as he begs Kevin, “fuck me Kev. _Please_.”

“Your wish is my command,” Kevin grins, rubbing the length of his cock against Jeremy’s hole. He angles it, slowly pushing it in and Jeremy cries out. Kevin smirks at Jean, who’s looking at them with dark eyes. “Make him come,” Kevin orders and Jean grins.

He pushes Jeremy up, and Kevin grinds in deep, wrapping an arm around Jeremy’s waist and pulling him close. Jeremy sobs as Jean’s lips wrap around his cock, sucking him deep.

“Fuck!” Jeremy cries out, entire body jolting as his hands slide into Jean’s hair.

Kevin sets a brutal pace, fucking Jeremy hard and making him press deep into Jean’s mouth. Jeremy chokes as Kevin grips his waist, driving in deep. Kevin noses Jeremy’s neck, teeth catching Jeremy’s skin and sucking it, tongue running across the bruise.

Jean doesn’t let up, deepthroating Jeremy’s cock and Jeremy’s shaking. “Fuck, fuck, I’m going to come!” he cries out. “Jean, you gotta stop, fuck-”

He screams as his entire body shudders as Jean sucks him to completion, not listening to Jeremy’s cries. Kevin grinds into Jeremy’s prostate, making him cry as Jean hums around his oversensitive cock.

“Fuck,” Jeremy sobs, flinching from oversensitivity, and Jean grins at Jeremy with cum-stained teeth, before surging up and kissing him hard. Jeremy moans, licking around Jean’s mouth and kissing him deeply, before Jean’s pulling back and laying on the bed, fisting his hard cock slowly.

“You know,” Kevin breathes in Jeremy’s ear as Jeremy pants, his body tremoring as he looks heatedly at Jean, naked and hard, skin flushed gorgeously. “The best time to fuck someone is when they’ve just come,” Kevin tells Jeremy, who’s shaking as Kevin grinds into his oversensitive prostate. “That’s when they’re the most _responsive_.”

To prove his point, Kevin bends Jeremy forward, holding him up by his tied wrists and fucks into him hard. Jeremy screams, unable to move as Kevin abuses his sweet spot, milking him.

“Bring him here,” Jean growls, eyes dark with lust as he watches them, stroking his cock. Jeremy moans as Kevin pushes him forward, letting him walk toward Jean on his knees, still buried deep inside of him, gripping his wrists.

Jeremy straddles Jean’s waist and Kevin smirks at Jean over Jeremy’s shoulder. “See if you could stuff your cock in his tight hole,” he grins at Jean and Jeremy whimpers, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Jean’s.

Jean reaches down, not moving his lips from Jeremy’s and Jeremy clutches him in anticipation as Jean presses his cock into Jeremy’s hole, alongside Kevin’s.

“F- _fuck!”_ Jeremy screams, falling back against Kevin, panting as Jean fills him up, two cocks spreading him apart. “Fuck, it’s so much – it's so good,” he whimpers, his body trembling.

“Show us how much you want it,” Kevin grunts, and Jeremy sobs as their cocks spear him, rubbing against his sensitive prostate. He rocks onto them desperately, clenching around them as he rides both of their cocks.

“Fuck,” Jeremy pants, whimpering as Kevin fucks up into him, sliding against Jean’s cocks. “It’s so much,” Jeremy cries out, but his cock is hard again, dragging along Jean’s abdomen as they rock into him.

Jean and Kevin set a hard pace, driving into Jeremy and making him scream. Jean reaches up, tugging Jeremy’s nipples, extracting beautiful sobs out of Jeremy. Jeremy whines, fucking himself hard onto the two cocks in him.

Kevin can already feel his orgasm building up, his cock rubbing maddeningly against Jean’s and being gripped by Jeremy’s warm hole. He bites down onto Jeremy’s neck, burying his whimpers as he grips Jeremy’s hips, rutting into him.

Jean looks as fucked out as Kevin feels, entire body flushed and looking up at Jeremy with wonder in his eyes, breathless.

“Touch me,” Jeremy begs Jean, grinding back against them desperately. “Touch me, babe, please!”

Jean complies, wrapping his hand around Jeremy’s dripping cock, letting Jeremy fucking his fist as he rides their cocks.

“Fuck, I'm so close,” Jean pants, tightening his fist around Jeremy’s cock and making him cry out.

Kevin drags his teeth along the curve of Jeremy’s shoulder, making him shudder. “Come,” he orders Jeremy, who cries out, body trembling as cum dribbles out of his cock, and he falls forward limply, clutching Jean as he sobs.

His body is trembling as they continue to fuck his sensitive sweet spot, and he shudders with every drag of their cocks in him.

Jean comes first, kissing Jeremy hard as he fucks up into Jeremy’s hole once, twice, before Kevin can feel the slickness of his cum against his cock, and he groans, leaning over Jeremy to kiss Jean.

Their lips slide together as he continues fucking Jeremy, his orgasm coiling and overflowing. He grips Jeremy’s hair, pulling him up to kiss him as he comes, moaning as he comes in Jeremy, his and Jean’s cocks sliding slickly against one another.

“Fuck,” Jeremy whimpers into Kevin’s mouth, reaching back as their cocks slip out of him. Kevin deftly unties Jeremy's hands, and Jeremy pushes two fingers into himself, feeling his cum-stained passage. He takes his fingers, licking them as he moans.

Kevin bites his lip, staring at Jeremy with lidded eyes before surging forward and kissing him again.

“That was hot,” Jean murmurs, looking at the both of them, and Jeremy giggles breathlessly, leaning down to kiss Jean as well.

Wymack cuts the scene and Kevin exhales, body feeling sluggish and tired after that intense sex scene. He flops over onto the bed, and Jeremy giggles as he looks over at him.

“Jean and I are going to the mall after. Wanna come with?” he asks Kevin who yawns, nodding. “Great! Thanks for always being an awesome fuck, Kev,” Jeremy chirps, leaning down and kissing Kevin’s cheek. Jeremy turns back to Jean smiling widely. “And you, big boy, are the best.”

Jean bites his bottom lip, grinning as he brings Jeremy down to kiss him, reaching back to rub his hole. Jeremy moans, whacking Jean’s hand away. “Stop it! Let’s go shower. Coming, Kev?”

Kevin snorts, nodding as he drags himself off the bed and follows them to the showers.

__

“I’m going to the Exy store,” Kevin says as soon as they step into the mall.

“Ooh, me too! I’m coming with,” Jeremy perks up and Jean laughs good-naturedly, waving them off.

“Don’t buy out the entire store,” Jean warns, grinning. “I’m going to get a smoothie.”

“Get me one?” Jeremy asks, tiptoeing to press their lips together. Jean wraps his arm around Jeremy’s waist, deepening the kiss momentarily.

When they part, Kevin’s grinning at them. “Do I get one too?” He asks cheekily, puckering his lips and Jean snorts.

“If you mean a smoothie, then sure. I’ll choose the unhealthiest one,” he promises, and Kevin rolls his eyes.

“I’ll just give it to Andrew,” he replies and Jean laughs, waving them off as they walk excitedly toward the store, chatting with each other.

Jean orders the smoothies - Chai for himself, Triple Berry for Jeremy and Vietnamese Coffee for Kevin, the fucker. When he gets them, he sips his, putting Jeremy’s and Kevin’s drinks in a cardboard drinks holder as he waits for them outside the store, leaning against a post.

The scene they’d just shot was so much fun, and Jean’s glad he’s finally been able to enjoy sex. It was something he never thought he’d get, especially with Riko’s claws in his contract.

But Ichirou had mercy on Jean, and although Jean knew that he did it more for his business than he did it for Jean, Jean was still ultimately grateful.

“Kevin was always a better fuck than you,” a thoughtful voice comes from behind him and Jean’s entire body freezes in terror, muscles failing to hold up the drinks and they all go crashing to the ground. They splatter against Jean’s pants, staining the blue, but Jean can’t care, the terror a live snake in his veins.

“Don’t be scared,” Riko croons, and Jean can’t _breathe._ He can’t move, he’s too scared to breathe, he needs to run and he _can’t._ He can't even turn around to face Riko.

Riko tuts, brushing Jean’s arm and Jean fights the urge to puke as he closes his eyes, squeezing them shut. _This can’t be happening. Not here. Not now._

“Did you miss me, my little bitch?” Riko murmurs sweetly and Jean wills himself not to cry. He’s trying his hardest to move but he can’t. He fucking can’t. “I miss that ass of yours,” Riko chuckles lowly, and his hand reaches down, sliding into Jean's back pocket, groping Jean’s ass.

“Please stop touching me,” Jean chokes out, trying not to remember every fucked up thing Riko did to him. Riko's touch burns, even through the layers of denim and cotton. He wants Jeremy. He _needs_ Jeremy. “Riko. Please stop.”

“You always did beg prettily,” Riko murmurs, squeezing his hand around Jean's ass and a tear escapes. Jean can’t even bring himself to wipe it away. Riko had the power now - if Riko dragged him off, he wouldn't be able to fight. “Beg me some more. I’ve missed it.”

“Riko-,” Jean’s voice cuts off in a wave of fear as Riko presses closer. He can feel Riko’s breath on the back of his neck and it brings back so many memories, of Riko panting behind him that Jean struggles to hold on to sanity. _Jeremy_. _Remember Jeremy. Remember his smile and his touch._ “Ichirou said-“

“That bag of dicks isn’t here, is he?” Riko says sweetly and holy fuck Jeremy’s leaving the Exy store, talking animatedly with Kevin. Kevin's smiling and when he glances up, his eyes widen with terror, and Jean swallows hard, and he can tell Kevin can read the situation. Kevin turns white, horrified as he stares at Jean and Riko.

“Oh this just gets better and better,” Riko laughs lowly, but his hand leaves Jean’s ass and Jean takes a deep shaky breath.

“Don’t you dare touch Kevin,” he tries to sound firm but his voice cracks. No matter what Riko did to him, what he did to Kevin was worse. 

“Hey, did that ever work for you before?” Riko asks amusedly. “I take what I want, _mon_   _jolie petite fille.”_

Jean flushes in anger. _Mon_ _j_ _olie petite fille_ was Riko’s name for Jean, knowing how the French affected him. He'd come up with it when after Kevin had first denied Riko's contract.  _My pretty little girl_.

The fear on Kevin’s face is palpable and Jean understands. Kevin’s frozen on the spot as well, his hands clenching the bags in his hand until his knuckles turn white. Jeremy turns to ask Kevin something and maybe Kevin answers, but then Jeremy’s face is contorted with rage.

He storms toward Jean, and Jean’s breath hitches. Jeremy pushes past Jean, wedging himself between Jean and Riko.

“Fuck you! Get the fuck away from him!” Jeremy growls in Riko’s face, body pushing Jean away.

It feels like whatever hold Riko had on Jean is broken, and he turns, taking a trembling step backwards as he faces Riko for the first time in months. He stumbles back under Riko's hard eyes, falling against a hard body.

“It’s okay,” Kevin whispers in Jean's ear, wrapping his arms around Jean’s waist. He’s shaking just as much as Jean is, but Jean just sinks into the embrace. “It’s okay,” he repeats as Jeremy snarls at Riko. 

“Don’t you fucking dare come near them again!” Jeremy’s yelling at Riko, unafraid and angry as hell. Riko’s ignoring him, eyes past Jeremy, staring at Kevin. Kevin’s arms around Jean tightens. Jean takes a deep breath, heart lightening as Jeremy defends him angrily.

“Don’t even  _look_ at them, asshole!” Jeremy is full on shouting now, drawing the attention of others. He raises his right hand, his punch catching unaware Riko across his nose and Riko stumbles back, cursing as he glares at Jeremy, blood staining his face.

“What the fuck?” Riko snarls, attention finally on Jeremy. Jeremy shoves him back and Riko looks like he's about to retaliate, but Jeremy’s done with him, just as the mall's security comes to intervene. Jeremy swivels on his heel and storms over to Jean and Kevin, grabbing their hands and yanking them out of the mall.

He doesn’t say a word, his ears red with fury as he gets behind the drivers’ seat. “Get in,” he bites out, and Jean nods, getting into the backseat with Kevin, understanding that Jeremy wanted to get them out of there as quickly as possible.

“Are you okay?” Kevin asks Jean quietly, squeezing his hand as Jeremy speeds out of the carpark.

“He groped me,” Jean whispers in French, not wanting Jeremy to hear yet, but it clearly doesn’t work when Jeremy swears and presses down on the accelerator. “Mon chou, calm down. He’s not here anymore.”

“No,” Jeremy growls. “I’m not calming down. Not when he can show up anytime he feels and terrorise you and Kev, Jean.”

Jean’s eyes widen when he sees where Jeremy is going. “Jer,” he breathes, seeing the same expression on Kevin’s face.

“This fucking ends now,” Jeremy growls, parking roughly and slamming out of the car. He strides purposefully toward Evermore and Jean doesn’t even have to think before he’s stumbling out of the car behind him, Kevin following close.

Jeremy pushes through the front door, ignoring the secretary as he rushes past her, storming into Ichirou’s office. Jean follows him, heart pounding as he walks into Evermore for the first time in months. Kevin sticks close to him, hand wrapped around Jean’s wrist as if Jean would run off and leave him.

“We had a deal,” Jeremy snarls at Ichirou who stares at him in confusion, clearly in the middle of a call. “The next time your fucking brother comes anywhere near Jean or Kevin, I’m calling the police and terminating our contract with Evermore. Which court do you think is going to let you keep Jean after they find out what Riko's fucking done to him and _why_ I had to intervene? I was quiet about it until now, but I'm not fucking joking, Moriyama.”

Ichirou blinks, his face quickly smoothing out into his emotionless mask as he quickly ends the call. “Sit down, Knox,” Ichirou says calmly. “Sit down, take a deep breath and let’s talk.”

Jeremy takes a deep, shuddering breath, rubbing his face. “No. Riko assaulted Jean in the mall,” Jeremy says, not bothering to sit. Jean and Kevin hover awkwardly in the doorway.

Ichirou’s jaw clenches for a split second as he glances over at Jeremy and Jean. “I thought you had him under control,” Jeremy bites out. “I don’t want him anywhere near either of them anymore! You see what he’s done to them! You see how he’s fucked up their lives! If this happens again, I’m not even bothering to call you. I’m going straight to the police and you can thank me for letting Riko ruin your company’s reputation.”

“That fucker,” Ichirou mutters, shaking his head as he stands. “Kengo died last week. That’s why he thinks he can get away with anything. He thinks what Kengo said about staying away from them wouldn't hold up anymore.”

“What?” Kevin asks in horror, stepping forward. Ichirou spares him a quick glance, before looking back at Jeremy.

“I’m washing my hands of Riko,” Ichirou says firmly. “I know what he did to them and I didn’t agree with it, but I couldn’t do anything about it then. That’s changed and I’m done with him. I’m not his father. I don’t give a fuck what happens to him now.”

“Oh,” Jeremy says in surprise as if he didn’t expect to get his way. “Well, that’s good. How are we supposed to keep him away from them now?”

Ichirou’s lips press together into a thin line. “As long as Riko’s out there, he’ll always be a face of Evermore. I’ll handle him.”

Jeremy nods firmly. “Thank you,” he says strongly. “Sorry for barging in. We’ll be in contact.”

Ichirou nods as they leave, Jean keeping his eyes down as his heart races in his chest, Kevin's hand still holding his. Jeremy fought for him. He was a blazing star and Jean loved him so fucking much.

As soon as they’re outside, Jeremy visibly deflates, turning and throwing his arms around Jean’s neck. “Baby, I was so scared,” he whimpers against Jean’s skin. “I saw him and I wanted to kill him but I didn’t know what to do.”

“You were perfect,” Jean says honestly because seeing Jeremy not being scared of Riko and Ichirou had given him strength as well. “I love you so much, you were amazing.”

“Are you okay?” Jeremy whispers pulling back and holding Jean’s face with both of his hands. There are tears gathering at the bottom of his eyes. “Baby, I’m so sorry I wasn’t there.”

“You can’t blame yourself,” Kevin says softly. Jeremy looks at Kevin. “Just be happy you _were_ there. If Andrew and Neil weren’t there when Riko was at the club, I don’t know what I would’ve done.”

Jeremy nods, chewing his bottom lip as he looks at Jean. “I’m good,” Jean promises because it's true. Despite the terror from facing Riko again, Jeremy had faced him and made everything better. “You saved me from him and I love you so much for it.”

Jeremy kisses him deeply, clutching Jean tightly, and their lips slide together, as Jean clutches Jeremy, his love for him overflowing like a waterfall.

When they part, they’re both panting and Jean wants nothing more than hug Jeremy. He glances around for Kevin, finding him leaning against the car, his phone against his ear and a loving smile on his face as he talks softly.

Jean thinks they’re going to be okay. He wraps his hand sound Jeremy's shoulders, pulling him close and pressing a kiss to the side of Jeremy’s head.

“Let’s go home, mon amour,” Jean whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon on Tumblr: can I get a scene with Jeremy and two other people - I don't really mind who - with double penetration, overstimulation and bondage
> 
> I _was_ going to write a weird-ass pairing but then egglorru asked for Kev/Jer/Jean :P
> 
> Also requested by Nikotheamazingspoonklepto: can you use Riko to fuck up Jean's life and then get rid of him (I paraphrased, but that's the gist of it)
> 
> This is the chapter in which I realised I've been spelling Ichirou's name wrong for the past ~2 years :)


	10. The Sunshine (Jeremy/Jean | Neil/Andrew/Kevin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin tells his boyfriends what happened with Riko; Jeremy and Jean have fun in the shower and also film a sex scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Jeremy/Jean & Kevin/Andrew/Neil  
> Tags: dp =)
> 
> JereJean porn scene inspired by [this](https://cockyboys.com/scenes/boomer-banks-calvin-banks-flip-fuck.html?type=vids) scene.
> 
> Hi, I don't really feel like rereading 5k+ words so sorry for any mistakes :D

“Where did he touch you?” Jeremy growls, hands roaming Jean’s wet body as they stand under the warm shower together.  

Jean smiles as he pulls Jeremy close, all remnants of terror that was left back from his encounter with Riko finally gone. He catches Jeremy’s wrists from where they’re pressing into the hollow of his back, pushing them down to cup his ass, their wet torsos sliding together.  

Jeremy glowers, and Jean just gives him a soft smile, cupping his face as he leans in and kisses him chastely. “That’s where he touched me,” he whispers against Jeremy’s lips and Jeremy’s fingers knead into Jean’s muscular ass. “But he stopped as soon as he saw Kevin.”  

Jeremy frowns but doesn’t move his hands from where Jean placed them, looking up at Jean and blinking water out of his eyes. “Why? Why’s he so obsessed with Kev?”  

Jean gives Jeremy a wry smile, taking the shampoo and massaging it through Jeremy’s soft hair. “I think he’s in love with Kev in his own twisted way.”  

Jeremy wrinkles his nose. “Well he’s a fucking idiot,” Jeremy mutters, and Jean snorts, grinning delightedly at Jeremy as he washes the shampoo out Jeremy’s hair.   

“He is,” Jean says, and Jeremy’s gaze softens, hands on Jean’s ass pulling their groins together, their soft cocks rubbing each other as the water cascades over them. “I’m so proud of you for standing up to him,” Jean whispers, pressing their brows together. “Sometimes I wish I could be as strong as you are.”  

“Hey,” Jeremy murmurs, catching Jean’s eyes. “Hey, don’t say that. You’re the one who survived him for so long. You’re the one who said yes to me when I told you to leave Evermore. I love you, Jean.”  

“I love you too,” Jean responds softly, before making up his mind, pulling back slightly. “I want to do a scene with you,” he says, voice determined, and Jeremy raises a curious eyebrow.  

“Sure,” Jeremy nods, fingers still clutching Jean’s ass as he purses his lips thoughtfully. “We’re booked out for the next three days, but I can stick a scene in for the both of us after that.” He cocks his head, eyes searching. “Why?”  

“I want to bottom,” Jean says firmly. “I’m not scared anymore.”  

Jeremy’s honey eyes widen. “Yes,” he breathes, and Jean laughs lightly as their cocks rub erotically against each other. “Baby,  _yes_ , _”_ He finally moves his hands from gripping Jean’s ass, throwing them around Jean’s neck and plastering their wet bodies together as he kisses Jean deeply, their cocks hardening from the wet friction.  

“Fuck,” Jeremy breathes into Jean’s mouth, kissing him desperately, their wet lips sliding against each other. Jean grips Jeremy’s ass, hoisting him up and Jeremy wraps his legs around Jean’s waist, holding on as Jean grinds against him. “I can’t wait to be inside of you,” Jeremy whimpers as Jean presses kisses down Jeremy’s neck, nipping at the moist skin. “Fuck, baby, you’ll feel so good, I just _know_ it.”  

Jean’s hard cock is rubbing at Jeremy’s taint and Jeremy grinds down on it. Jean lets out a breathless laugh. “Be careful, mon chou,” he whispers against Jeremy’s skin. “You’re gonna fuck yourself raw on my cock.”  

“Can you blame me? I’m really fucking horny now,” Jeremy breathes, gripping Jean’s neck tightly and rocking his hips, rubbing his cock against Jean’s abs. Jean’s cock catches on Jeremy’s hole and Jeremy whines. “Just thinking of opening you up and making you feel really fucking good,” Jeremy whispers. “God, Jean, I love you so fucking much.”  

“We need to take a shower one day without it turning into fucking,” Jean muses, even as his fingers are fumbling with the almost empty bottle of lube that was always in their shower, squeezing out some onto two fingers and sinking them into Jeremy’s hole.  

Jeremy chokes as Jean opens him up efficiently. “Never gonna happen,” he promises before glancing over at the shower, eyes lidded as he reaches over and turns it off. “But we might as well save water while we do it,” he grins at Jean. His grin morphs quickly into a moan, his lips parting as Jean spreads and curls his fingers. 

“Fast or slow?” Jean asks softly, mouthing at Jeremy’s shoulders, and Jeremy shudders as Jean’s fingers stroke his sweet spot.  

“Fast,” Jeremy begs, fingers digging into the back of Jean’s neck, holding on as Jean smiles, pressing a kiss to the corner of Jeremy’s lips, before removing his fingers and pushing his cock into Jeremy with one swift move. “Fuck!” Jeremy screams and Jean gasps as Jeremy’s tight heat envelops him.   

He sets a quick pace, balls slapping against Jean’s ass, gripping Jeremy’s ass and driving into him hard. Their cooling bodies rub against each other, and Jeremy sobs as his cock is caught between his and Jean’s hard body.

“Kiss me,” Jeremy begs and Jean complies, slamming their lips together as he ruts into Jeremy ruthlessly. Jean angles his cock to stroke against Jeremy prostate and Jeremy comes, with a strangled cry, cum spilling between him and Jean.

Jeremy’s asshole tightens dizzyingly around Jean’s throbbing cock and Jean groans as he pushes in deep and comes in Jeremy, teeth sinking into the curve of Jeremy’s neck.

“Fuck, I love fast sex,” Jeremy giggles, caressing Jean’s hair and nuzzling his cheek. “It’s like we’re two horny teenagers all over again.”

Jean smiles, pressing their lips together. “Now we have to bathe _again_ ,” Jean huffs, and Jeremy just smiles proudly, kissing Jean another time.

__ 

As soon as Kevin pushes open the door to the house in Columbia, Neil surges into his arms, wrapping around him tightly. Something in Kevin loosens, and he returns the hug, holding Neil tightly and burying his nose in Neil’s auburn curls.  

“Baby,” Kevin whispers, holding Neil’s lithe body to his. Neil exhales loudly as if he’s finally relieved to see Kevin. At least Kevin thinks so, before Neil’s pulling out of his arms and punching him in the shoulder. Hard. “Ow! Fuck. What was that for?!”  

“Well you took your merry fucking time getting home,” Neil growls, but Kevin could see the relief in his eyes and how his fingers are clutching Kevin’s shirt after punching him. “After you called Andrew and told him Riko assaulted Jean in the mall, don’t you think it would’ve been better if you found your ass home sooner?!”  

“He didn’t touch me,” Kevin promises softly, and Neil visibly deflates, launching himself back into Kevin’s arms.  

“Oh, thank fuck,” Neil whimpers, clutching the back of Kevin’s shirt. “What happened? After you told Andrew you’d talk to him when you got home, he told me not to do anything stupid and took the cat and hid in the bedroom.”  

“Jeremy happened,” Kevin says thankfully, knowing that if it were only Jean and him at the mall when Riko made his appearance, the evening would’ve gone much differently. “Is he still in the bedroom?” Kevin whispers and Neil nods against Kevin’s chest.  

“Please go show him you’re alive,” Neil whispers, hand running down Kevin’s back, and Kevin nods, linking his fingers with Neil’s, dragging him into the bedroom. Andrew’s under the blankets, a large lump, and King is sitting on top of him, staring at them with contempt. Neil grabs King and carries him out to the kitchen as Kevin crawls under the blanket, gazing at Andrew.  

Andrew’s golden eyes are looking at him blankly as he moves to his back, pushing off the covers. Kevin bites his lip, exhaling slowly. “Yes?” he whispers, and Andrew’s yes is soft but audible and Kevin immediately rests his head on Andrew’s abdomen, wrapping his arms around Andrew’s strong body.  

Andrew’s hand cards in Kevin’s hair, stroking it softly, scratching Kevin’s scalp and sending chills down Kevin’s spine. “He didn’t touch me,” Kevin whispers and Andrew’s fingers still for a split second before he continues massaging Kevin’s scalp.  

Neil comes back into the room, locking the door and climbing on the other side of Andrew, resting his head on the pillow and watching Kevin. “What happened, Kev?” he asks, reaching down to link his hand with Kevin’s.  

“Riko cornered Jean in the mall while Jer and I were in the Exy store,” Kevin says softly, relaxing as Andrew’s breathing calms him. “When we came out, I saw him standing behind Jean. Fuck, I froze. I forgot how to breathe. I was so _stupid_ and _naïve_ to think I’d never see him again. I mean, he didn’t come near me since he assaulted me outside of Eden’s and Neil broke his wrist.”  

Kevin takes a deep breath, glancing up at his two boyfriends. Andrew looks normal but Neil looks shifty, and Kevin narrows his eyes, trying to sit up, but Andrew’s firm hand keeps him planted on his stomach. “What?” he asks in confusion, and Andrew glances at Neil, giving him a small nod.   

Neil sighs, biting his lower lip. “Remember when... I gave you that lap dance at Eden’s?”  

Kevin frowns, wondering where Neil was going with this. “After you dragged me from the dance floor? Uh, how could I forget?”  

Neil blushes, and Andrew sighs, tugging Kevin’s hair lightly. “We didn’t drag you home because Neil was jealous.”  

Neil clears his throat. “Well. That’s not the only reason. I _was_ jealous. I wanted to be the only person you were grinding on in the club.”  

Kevin huffs out laughter, glancing at Andrew, who sighs. “Riko was there. Neil’s brilliant idea of distracting you from not seeing him, was dragging you home and getting you to fuck him.”  

“I have a lot of good ideas, I'm told,” Neil says proudly, and Kevin smiles before biting his lip thoughtfully.  

“That was the best night of my life,” he confesses, remembering how ridiculously happy and hopeful he’d felt when Neil and Andrew had both shown interest in sleeping with him, knowing that even if it was just for one night, he would remember it forever. “And honestly, Riko being there doesn’t change shit. I’m so fucking done with him. I love you two so much,” Kevin murmurs, pushing up Andrew’s jersey and snuggling against Andrew’s bare stomach. “If I'd known he was there at that time, I would’ve fucking freaked out.”  

Kevin presses a soft kiss to Andrew’s stomach and a small shiver wracks through Andrew’s frame. “Thank you,” he says softly, rubbing his lips against Andrew’s hard body.  

“So, what happened after with Jean and Jer?” Neil asks, pressing closer to Andrew’s side.  

“Well, Jer punched Riko in the face,” Kevin snorts and Neil lets out a delighted laugh. “Told him to stay the fuck away from the both of us.”  

“I need to kiss Jer next time I see him,” Neil says, laughing, and Kevin rolls his eyes.  

“That’s not the best part,” Kevin tells Neil. “He dragged us both to the car and fucking floored it to Evermore. Stormed right into Ichirou’s office and told his ass off. Told him to get Riko under control or Trojan Court will stop paying Evermore for Jean _and_ he’ll call the police on Riko.”  

Neil gasps delightedly. “Oh, that little fiery twink. I love him!”  

Andrew frowns, glancing at Neil. “I thought you were the fiery twink,” he says and Kevin chuckles.  

“They’re both fiery twinks,” he compromises, and Neil grins, nodding. “Ichirou said he’ll take care of Riko, then I called Drew when we were outside. I made sure they got home safely before coming here.”  

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Andrew’s voice is quiet, and Kevin’s heart thumps, knowing how much that statement meant coming from Andrew.  

Kevin doesn’t respond, just turns his head slightly and sucks a hickey right onto Andrew’s hipbone. Andrew hisses, hips jerking slightly and Kevin can feel Andrew’s half hard cock nudging against his chin.   

Andrew’s fingers are gripping Kevin’s hair tightly, but he isn’t pulling away as Kevin drags his lips along the side of Andrew’s V, sucking the skin below his navel. “Kevin,” Andrew grunts, but Kevin doesn’t listen to him, doesn’t care what Andrew says, once it’s not a no.  

Kevin drags his teeth through Andrew’s dark blonde happy trail, sucking another bruise right above the band of Andrew’s sweatpants, which are riding low on his hips, tented by his half-erection. Kevin glances up at Neil, who’s staring at him with lidded eyes, seeming content to watch.  

“Andrew,” Kevin murmurs against Andrew’s skin, shuffling so he’s nestled between Andrew’s hard thighs. He continues pressing kisses along Andrew’s hot skin, not moving below the band of his sweatpants.   

“Yes,” Andrew responds softly to Kevin’s unasked question and Kevin smiles, sticking his tongue in Andrew’s navel and Andrew jerks, tugging lightly at Kevin’s hair. “Fuck.”  

Kevin kneels up, yanking off Andrew’s sweatpants and tossing it to the side, before settling back down between Andrew’s firm thighs, pressing his lips to the base of Andrew’s cock, mouthing at the skin there.  

Andrew grunts, his fingernails lightly scratching Kevin’s head as Kevin sucks Andrew’s balls in his mouth, rolling them around with his tongue. Kevin wonders if Andrew’s eyes are on their mirror ceiling, but he doesn’t really care, his mind heady as he feels Andrew’s cock harden when his lips wrap around the head, sucking lightly.   

Neil’s looking at them with darkened eyes, and Kevin only brings his mouth off Andrew’s delicious cock long enough to whisper, “prep me”, and Neil’s lips curve into a glorious smile, pushing himself up from the bed and coming behind Kevin. Kevin lifts his hips to allow Neil to take off his pants, and the redhead’s fingers curl around the band, shimmying it down Kevin’s thighs.

Kevin swallows Andrew’s cock down to the root, and Andrew’ hips jerk, his fingers tugging at Kevin’s hair. Kevin’s hand wrap around Andrew’s balls tugging lightly, a moan escaping him when Neil’s tongue presses against his hole after parting his cheeks.

Almost immediately, two of Neil’s slicked fingers are finding their way into Kevin’s hole, pushing and probing, and Kevin grips Andrew’s cock, dragging his lips up the length and whimpering as Neil’s fingers crook, finding his sweet spot immediately.

“Shit,” Kevin whispers, pressing his lips against Andrew’s groin as he gasps for air, hips canting up as Neil preps. He continues twisting his hand around Andrew’s spit-slick cock, Andrew’s fingers still scratching at his scalp. “I’m ready,” Kevin gasps out, his hard cock digging into the mattress. “Fuck, I’m ready.”

Neil presses a kiss to Kevin’s hole before he’s pushing Kevin’s hips up and Kevin shuffles to straddle Andrew’s hips. Andrew’s hand falls from Kevin’s hair, both of his hands gripping Kevin’s thighs, fingers digging in as Kevin positions himself over Andrew’s cock.

Neil holds Andrew’s erection in place as Kevin sinks down onto it, moaning at the feeling of Andrew’s member spearing him open.  

“Fuck,” Kevin groans as he sits fully on Andrew’s member, feeling so full and so good. He rocks on Andrew’s member, and Neil plasters his body behind Kevin, wrapping a hand around Kevin’s member and giving him something to fuck into as he grinds on Andrew’s cock. “Neil,” Kevin moans as Neil’s lips land on his neck, nipping at Kevin’s hot flesh.

He can feel Neil’s erection pressing into his back and although it seems as if Neil doesn’t really care to do anything with his cock, Kevin can think of many places Neil could put his erection.

“Baby,” Kevin moans and Neil rewards him with a bite. “Baby, I want you to fuck me too.”

Neil freezes just as Andrew’s fingers dig into Kevin’s muscles so hard that there would be bruises left after. They’d been together for so fucking long and it’s the first time Kevin’s asked to be double penetrated – that was usually Neil’s job.

“Are you sure?” Neil breathes, pressing his cock harder into the base of Kevin’s back, and Kevin could just imagine Neil slipping into him with Andrew already there, and filling him up so much.

“Yes,” Kevin whispers. “Yes, fuck.”

“Neil,” Andrew finally speaks, and when he does his voice is throaty and sends chills racing down Kevin’s spine. “Neil, get the illegally obtained dildo.”

Neil giggles, before disappearing. Kevin huffs, leaning down and gazing at Andrew, who stares back at him with the most gorgeous honey eyes. He presses their lips together and Andrew responds almost immediately, opening up and letting Kevin’s tongue slip inside. Kevin moans as he kisses Andrew thoroughly, loving how Andrew’s fingernails scrape along his skin, his cock flexing where it’s buried deep inside of Kevin’s hole.

The bed dips behind them as Neil climbs back on, and Kevin extracts himself from Andrew’s embrace, leaning up as he glances back at Neil. Neil’s brandishing the glass dildo like a sword, making Kevin snort. He’d stolen that from Foxy after one of his and Andrew’s scenes, before they were all together and before Kevin even dared to face his feelings for Andrew.  

“This dildo is so useful,” Neil grins, winking at Kevin, remembering when Kevin had tried Domming for a week, making good use of that glass dildo.

“Open him up,” Andrew orders and Neil’s grin widens. “Get that dildo in him.”

“Yes, Sir,” Neil smirks, giving Andrew a salute with the dildo, before pushing Kevin to bend over. Rubbing his fingers around the rim of Kevin’s hole, trying to wiggle one finger in. “Fuck, you’re tight,” Neil moans, bending forward and pressing his tongue where Andrew’s cock was buried in Kevin. Kevin moans and Neil bites his ass playfully. “Relax, baby. This is gonna blow your fucking mind.”

“I can’t wait,” Kevin whispers as Neil pushes two fingers into him, alongside Andrew’s cock. Andrew’s hand wraps around Kevin’s cock, stroking him slowly, keeping his cock hard. Kevin grunts, rocking back slightly on Neil’s probing fingers, gently stretching him and making Andrew’s cock rub against his prostate.  

Kevin doesn’t know how long it takes, lost in the haze of pleasure until he feels the blunt head of the dildo nudging at his hole and he grimaces. Neil immediately gives him a sharp smack and Kevin huffs out laughter.

“Relax,” Neil orders. “You do this with me all the time. It’s going to be fine, Kev,” Neil promises, pressing kisses along the expanse of Kevin’s shoulder, making Kevin’s clenched muscles relax.

Kevin smiles, which immediately turns into a choked groan as Andrew twists his hand and squeezes Kevin’s aching cock, just as the entire glass dildo slips into Kevin’s hole, filling him up so much.

“Fuck,” Kevin chokes out, fingers curling in the sheets because he feels so full and stretched open. The glass dildo is firm and unmoving inside of him as Andrew’s cock pushes against his prostate.

“That’s so fucking hot,” Neil groans, moving the glass dildo out of Kevin, the ridges tugging lightly at Kevin’s rim. “Fuck, babe, can I take a picture?”

Kevin laughs breathlessly as Andrew rolls his eyes. “Neil, we’re pornstars,” Kevin reminds him, wiggling as he takes in the dildo and Andrew deeper.

“Oh yeah,” Neil giggles, before reaching over and grabbing his phone and Kevin grins at Andrew when he hears the camera clicking. “So why haven’t we been taking more sex pics?” Neil whines and Kevin can just imagine him pouting. Neil takes some more pics, before tossing the phone aside.

“We’ll take more pics from now on,” Kevin promises, gasping as Neil drives the dildo into him hard. “Can we get back to fucking now?”

“Already on it, babe,” Neil promises, twisting the dildo and Andrew makes a soft sound as the ridges rub against his cock. “Drew?” Neil peeks over Andrew’s shoulder and Kevin shudders as Andrew shifts, his cock moving in Kevin.

“I’m close,” Andrew grits out, and Kevin clenches experimentally around Andrew’s cock and the dildo, and Andrew groans.  

“Get in me,” Kevin pants, his cock giving a throb at Andrew’s reactions and Neil doesn’t hesitate, pulling out the dildo and sliding right into Kevin and _oh_ , that’s so much fucking better, having two hot, throbbing cocks fucking him open. Kevin whimpers at the fullness, body trembling as his hips move, making Andrew’s cock drag hard against his prostate.

“Fuck,” Neil whispers, wrapping his hands around Kevin’s waist, holding him tightly as he drives into him, his forehead pressing against Kevin’s shoulder as he rocks his cock into Kevin’s tight channel.

“Fuck,” Kevin agrees breathlessly, meeting Neil’s thrusts while Andrew jerks his cock hard, twisting his hand and cupping his balls with his next hand.  

Andrew’s hand falls from Kevin’s cock, and Kevin loses himself, grinding on his boyfriends’ cocks hard, the pressure against his prostate driving him mad. His cock is leaking onto Andrew’s abdomen. Neil’s fucking into him hard, and Kevin sobs, dropping forward and clenching the bedsheets.

Andrew’s cock is grazing against his sweet spot every single time Neil thrusts, and Kevin’s _dying_ , soft whimpers escaping from his mouth as both Andrew and Neil thrust into him and he pushes back to meet them, riding them hard.  

“Shit, I’m going to come,” Kevin gasps out as his boyfriends’ cocks make him fall apart, shuddering. He grinds back desperately onto them as Andrew’s fingers dig into his hips, urging him to move faster.  

His orgasm snaps through him like lightning, his cock exploding from the abuse on his prostate, and he comes untouched for the second time in his life, his mind exploding from pleasure. He’s barely aware of Neil cursing or Andrew’s grunts as they come inside of Kevin, filling him up and rubbing against his sensitive prostate.  

He sobs, burying his head in Andrew’s neck as he rocks against them, gasping for air because his orgasm seems to last forever, rushing through him. His entire body is shuddering, tears in eyes because everywhere feels oversensitive as they continue rocking into him.

“Holy shit,” is Neil’s voice barely filtering into Kevin’s fuzzy brain. “Holy shit Kev.”

Kevin’s breathing shakily, and Andrew’s hand slides into hair turning his head and kissing him deeply. Kevin feels like a big pool of jello as if all his bones were fucked out of him.

Neil and Andrew slide slickly out of Kevin, and he drops onto his back, a pleasurable ache in his lower back and he feels empty and open.

“Fuck,” Neil whispers, sliding two fingers into Kevin’s slick hole and kissing him deeply. Kevin shivers as Neil’s fingers stroke his oversensitive spot, whimpering softly into Neil’s mouth. “You came untouched,” Neil says in awe, and Kevin flushes. Neil’s fingers are still buried in him, and he pulls them out, sucking his fingers as he moves to sit on top of Kevin’s hips.

“You do it all the time,” Kevin murmurs and Neil giggles, his ass resting against Kevin’s spent cock.

“I know, but it’s so awesome _seeing_ it happen,” Neil smiles broadly, leaning down and pressing their lips together chastely. “I _wuv_ you,” Neil coos, and Kevin rolls his eyes. Neil smiles at him before glancing over at Andrew, who’s already halfway to the bathroom.

“Wait for us,” Neil pouts and Andrew glances over his shoulder.

“I’m locking the bathroom door in thirty seconds,” he warns and Neil gasps in horror, rolling off the bed and yanking Kevin’s limp body along with him.

__

Jean bites his lip as he looks at Jeremy standing in front of him, gloriously shirtless and all skin and muscles. He pushes Jeremy down onto the bed, running his hand through his hair, gripping a handful and yanking it back as he leans down to kiss Jeremy firmly.

Jeremy moans into the kiss, arching up to meet Jean as their lips slide together, kissing deeply. When they part, Jean immediately drops to his knees in front of Jeremy, looking up at him with lidded eyes. Jeremy bites his lip, inhaling sharply as Jean tugs down his pants, his cock laying half-hard on his thigh.

“Fuck,” Jeremy moans, leaning back on his palms as Jean slides his hands up Jeremy’s thighs, gripping his cock and swallowing it hotly, stroking it with every suck. He sucks Jeremy to full hardness, humming around his boyfriend’s cock as Jeremy’s head falls back and he groans loudly.

Jeremy’s soft sounds spur him on, and Jean slurps on Jeremy’s erection, sucking him fast and hard, fingers reaching down and rubbing against Jeremy’s hole.

Jeremy spreads his legs, inviting Jean in and Jean immediately dives down and pushes his tongue against Jean’s hole. Jeremy cries out, laying back on the bed and canting his hips toward Jean’s mouth, rocking against Jean’s invading tongue.

“Fuck, baby,” Jeremy murmurs, and Jean glances up, a smirk gracing his face.

“You like that?” he smirks, and Jeremy nods breathlessly as Jean presses two fingers in him, pulling Jeremy’s cock back and sucking him down effortlessly, driving him crazy.  

“Fuck, yeah,” Jeremy gasps, looking down at Jean with wide, lust-filled eyes. Jean tastes the tang of precum, groaning and sucking Jeremy harder. He’s three fingers deep in Jeremy, curling his fingers and stroking Jeremy’s sweet spot and Jeremy shivers, before pushing Jean back, standing and wrapping his arms around Jean’s neck, curving his body into Jean as he kisses him again.

Jeremy’s hard cock is pressing against Jean’s, and Jeremy kisses down his neck, dragging his lips along Jean’s collarbone, pushing his tongue in the hollow of Jean’s neck.

Jean moans, fingers entangling in Jeremy’s hair, gripping him but not pushing him as Jeremy makes his way down Jean’s chest, lips brushing against Jean’s nipples and making a soft moan escape Jean. He continues pressing kisses on Jean’s abdomen, rubbing his lips against Jean’s abs and hipbones, before dropping to his knees, grabbing Jean’s cock and kissing the head of it.

Jean decides he’s had enough teasing, hand tightening in Jeremy’s hair, holding him firm and pushing his cock past Jeremy’s lips. Jeremy groans around Jean’s member, fingers clutching Jean’s hips as Jean fucks his mouth hard, holding Jeremy in place.

“Fuck,” Jean groans, hardly aware that it’s in French as he stares at Jeremy, looking up at him as he swallows Jean’s cock. Jeremy smirks at Jean around a mouthful of cock, fingernails scratching Jean’s skin, sending sparks through his body.

Jean’s cock throbs painfully and he uses the fingers gripping Jeremy’s hair to drag Jeremy up, before yanking him over to the armchair in the corner of the room. He drops his body into the chair and pulling Jeremy up to kiss him slowly.

He maps Jeremy’s mouth out, fingers digging into his head as he kisses him fiercely. Jeremy grins at him when he pulls away, kissing a path down Jean’s chest again, going to his favourite part of Jean. He sucks Jean again, sucking him deep.

He pulls one of Jean’s thick thighs over his shoulder, rubbing his tight hole, eyes locked on Jean’s. He takes his hot mouth off Jean long enough to remind Jean throatily, “keep your eyes on me, mon amour,” and Jean nods breathlessly as Jeremy slips one finger into Jean’s tight hole.

Jean exhales slowly, relaxing as he lets Jeremy’s finger enter him, and Jeremy strokes his sweet spot so gently and Jean moans, head falling back to thump against the back of the armchair, eyes still locked onto Jeremy’s.

Jeremy spreads Jean wider, bypassing his cock and pressing his tongue against Jean’s hole, adding another finger and opening Jean up. Jean moans loudly, hand wrapping around his own cock, stroking himself slowly as Jeremy eats him out.

Jean’s hand twists around his cock gently, keeping his arousal at bay as Jeremy gets three fingers into him, a tight squeeze, efficiently opening him up. It’s the first time in his entire life that Jean’s not afraid, looking at Jeremy with wide, trusting eyes and a gentle smile as Jeremy leans up and kisses him, fingers still working in Jean’s hole.

“I’m ready,” Jean whispers breathlessly, stroking his cock and running his hand through Jeremy’s hair.

“I love you,” Jeremy murmurs against Jean’s lips and Jean smiles softly as the blunt head of Jeremy’s cock nudges at his hole. He takes a deep breath, keeping his eyes on Jeremy as he pushes into Jean, filling him up.

When he bottoms out, Jeremy pauses, his eyes searching Jean’s, and Jean gives him an encouraging smile, wrapping his arms around Jeremy’s neck. “Fuck me,” Jean begs softly, fingers stroking Jeremy’s neck and Jeremy smiles down at him.

He kisses Jean softly, pulling out and pushing in roughly and Jean moans, a spark of pleasure shooting to his cock. Jeremy buries his head in Jean’s neck, fucking Jean hard as Jean wraps his limbs around Jeremy’s body, holding him tightly as Jeremy’s cock drives into him.

“You’re so tight,” Jeremy whispers against Jean’s neck, gasping as he fucks Jean.

Jean moans wantonly as Jeremy fucks him hard, fingers sliding into Jeremy’s hair and tugging him up for a hard kiss, pressing their lips together until it’s almost bruising. Jeremy’s fingers wrap around Jean’s cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

“Fuck,” Jean whimpers against Jeremy’s lips. “Slow, slow,” he gasps, unable to keep up with the wave of arousal that rushes through him. Jeremy laughs softly, slowing down his fucking into long, hard thrusts, pushing into Jean slowly, deliberately.

 Jean’s eyes roll back as Jeremy tags his prostate on every long thrust, his cock throbbing hard with precum beaded at the tip. “Fuck, you feel so good,” Jean groans, his words almost unintelligible with his accent. Jeremy understands him anyway, smiling as he kisses Jean again.

“Turn over, baby,” Jeremy murmurs, and Jean’s teeth sink into his lower lip as Jeremy slides out of him, and Jean pushes himself up from the chair, turning over and kneeling on the seat. Jeremy’s hands are gentle caresses as his cock slides back into Jean’s opened hole and Jean can’t do anything but grip the back of the chair and groan loudly at the pure pleasure spreading through him.

He hangs his head as Jeremy plasters himself along his back, murmuring sweet nothings, his voice reminding Jean of where he was and who he was with. Jeremy’s still fucking Jean slow, so slow that Jean’s barely able to take a breath, his fingers clutching the leather of the armchair desperately.

“I love you,” Jeremy whispers against Jean’s skin, lips brushing lightly against Jean’s heated flesh and Jean trembles as Jeremy takes him apart, his cock driving deep into Jean.

“I need to fuck you,” Jean’s voice trembles, wanting to hold Jeremy close, and Jeremy kisses his shoulders.

“Hell yeah,” Jeremy breathes, and Jean turns around, kissing Jeremy hard as he pushes him back toward the bed.

Jeremy falls willingly on his back and Jean leans over, pressing their lips together desperately, his cockhead nudging at Jeremy’s hole, sliding into him easily.

Jeremy’s guttural moan sends shivers down Jean’s spine and he leans back, putting his hands behind Jeremy’s knees and spreading him wide, loving how Jeremy feels around him. Jeremy’s hands clutch the bedsheets by his head as Jean practically folds him in half and drives his cock hard into Jeremy, making him scream.

“Fuck,” Jean moans, watching Jeremy’s flushed, gorgeous body folded beneath him, his chest heaving and cock dribbling precum onto his abdomen. “Fuck, Jer, you feel so good.”

“Not as good as you felt,” Jeremy promises and Jean laughs breathlessly, fucking Jeremy harder so he can’t even _talk_.

Soft moans and curses are escaping from Jeremy’s pink lips, and Jean grins down at him. “Wanna ride me?”

Jeremy lights up, returning an even wider grin. “Oh fuck yeah, I wanna ride you,” he grins, and Jean grips Jeremy’s hips, turning them over so that Jeremy’s straddling his waist, Jean’s cock still buried deep in him.

“Fuck,” Jeremy breathes, hands on Jean’s pecs as he rolls his hips. “Fuck, baby,” Jeremy grinds down on Jean’s cock, setting a fast pace, and Jean grips his hips, staring up at the gorgeous American riding him hard.

His fingers dig into Jeremy’s waist and he fucks up hard to meet Jeremy’s thrusts and almost immediately Jeremy taps out, hand slapping Jean’s pec. “Wait, wait, hold on, I almost came,” Jeremy gasps, gripping the base of his cock as he staves off his orgasm.

Jean lets out a low laugh, pulling Jeremy down to kiss him softly. “Isn’t that the point?” he grins at Jeremy, and Jeremy just rolls his eyes, rolling his hips on Jean’s cock.

Jean holds his ass tightly, moving Jeremy faster, already feeling his orgasm coiling in the base of his groin, Jeremy’s asshole clenching around Jean’s cock. Jeremy’s fingers are digging into Jean’s shoulders as he rides Jean hard, cock slapping wetly against Jean’s abdomen.

“Fuck,” Jeremy sobs as he sits upright, moving his hips faster on Jean’s cock. “Fuck, baby I’m so close,” he whimpers, and Jean wraps his fingers around Jeremy’s cock, stroking him hard.

Jeremy shudders and bites his lip, riding Jean hard. “Fuck,” Jeremy whimpers and Jean raises his hips to push deeper into Jeremy and Jeremy cries out, cum shooting out of his cock, and Jean opens his mouth, catching whatever cum he could. Jeremy moans as he watches Jean’s cum-streaked face, still rocking on Jean’s cock.

“Fuck that’s hot,” Jeremy murmurs, leaning down and licking the cum off Jean’s face, kissing him and tasting the tanginess of the cum. He smiles down at Jean, before raising himself off Jean’s cock, shimmying down Jean’s body to lay between his legs.

He presses two fingers into Jean as he jerks Jean off. Jean groans as Jeremy assaults his sweet spot, crooking his fingers and rubbing insistently. “Shit,” Jean swears, head falling back as he feels his orgasm surge through him.

“I’m coming,” Jean gasps, and Jeremy strokes him harder, fingers fucking him relentlessly. “Fuck, Jer!” he groans as he comes hard, moaning as his cum streaks his chest and almost immediately Jeremy darts forward, wrapping his lips around Jean’s cock head and sucking him through his orgasm.

“Fuck,” Jean shudders as Jeremy continues sucking him, before sliding his hand into Jeremy’s hair and yanking him upwards, pressing his lips to Jeremy’s cum-stained ones, kissing him deeply.

“I love you,” Jean whispers against Jeremy’s lips and Jeremy smiles brightly, kissing him again as the scene is cut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by laserquesting: can you write more JereJean? I'm their #1 stan and there are not enough fics about them 
> 
> Requested by an anon on Tumblr: PLs, bless us with some kandreil


	11. The Raven (Ichirou/Neil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichirou comes out of retirement & his first scene is with Neil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Neil/Ichirou

Neil groans when he hears the phone ringing, rolling over Kevin, who grunts, hand grasping Neil’s waist. Neil slaps the nightstand, squinting as he picks up each of their phones one after the other, looking for the annoying ringing one.   

It’s his, and he manages to swipe to answer it after a few tries, putting the phone by his ear. “Hello?” He says as Kevin wraps his arms around Neil’s waist, going back to sleep.   

“Neil,” Dan’s voice is brisk. “I need you to come in as soon as possible.”  

Neil groans, already comfortable on top of Kevin’s warm, firm body. “Goddammit, Dan, it’s-“ he looks at the time on his phone, “-seven in the morning.”  

“You know I wouldn’t call you if it wasn’t important,” Dan’s voice softens. “Neil, don’t bring Kevin.”  

Neil frowns, looking down at his sleeping boyfriend, on top of whom he was currently laying. Kevin’s head was lolled to the side, his long dark hair stark against the white pillowcase.   

“Can Andrew come?” Neil asks quietly, watching Kevin’s chest rise and fall.   

“Yes,” Dan acquiesces. “Please do try to hurry. I need to talk to you before nine.”  

Neil sighs as he hangs up, tossing his phone back onto the nightstand, rolling out of Kevin’s embrace and onto his back between his boyfriends, staring at the three of them in the mirror ceiling.   

“Dan call?” Andrew’s voice is soft, and Neil rolls over to his side to look at Andrew.   

“She wants us to come in. Without Kevin,” Neil says, heart heavy, knowing that the talk would either be about Riko or Evermore.   

Andrew takes a deep breath, nodding. “Let’s go then,” he rubs a hand over his face. “We’ll buy coffee on the way there.”  

Neil nods, getting off the bed and wiggling into underwear and jeans, stealing one of Kevin’s jerseys. He walks over to Kevin’s side of the bed, running his hand through Kevin’s hair and Kevin blinks sleepily, cloudy greens looking softly at Neil under long, dark eyelashes.   

Neil’s breath catches in his throat and he  _knows_  he would kill anyone who tried to hurt Kevin again. He leans forward and kisses Kevin’s nose. “I have to go into my 9 to 5 job,” Neil says and Kevin’s eyebrows furrow in confusion.   

Neil laughs lightly. “Dan called me in and Drew is going with me. We’ll buy breakfast on the way back. Sleep well, baby,” Neil murmurs, kissing Kevin on his lips, and Kevin nods, smiling slightly.   

He turns over to curl up in a ball as Neil stands, walking to meet Andrew at the doorway, not saying anything. He grabs his wallet and keys, both of them leaving the house.   

The drive is quiet. Neither of them says anything until they get their coffee, and Neil murmurs softly, his heart aching, “Do you think it’s Riko again?”  

Andrew’s fingers tighten around the steering wheel until his knuckles turn white. “I almost wish it is, so I have a reason to stab him,” Andrew mutters darkly and Neil huffs.   

“I’ll be right next to you,” Neil promises. “God, I hope that bitch never touches Kev again.”  

Andrew nods sharply, swerving into the Foxy parking lot. They walk into the building, heading straight to Dan’s office. Neil goes in without knocking, walking over to Dan who is sitting behind her desk, looking exhausted. 

He hands her a cup of coffee they’d bought for her and Dan smiles when she sees it, accepting it gratefully. “Hey Neil,” she takes a sip, sighing. “And Andrew.”  

Neil sits in the chair, Andrew taking the one next to him. “Talk to me,” Neil raises his eyebrows, taking a sip of his coffee.   

“Riko’s dead.”   

The words don’t process for a few seconds, and Neil’s eyes widen, coughing up his coffee. “Wait, fuck,  _what_ ,” he wheezes.   

“Ichirou contacted me last night,” Dan says sombrely. “To let me know that his dear half-brother committed suicide.”  

Neil’s shell-shocked. “I’m… fuck.”  

“Ichirou told Jeremy he’d take care of Riko,” Andrew says, voice quiet and that hits Neil like another blow.   

He lets out a delighted laugh. “Holy shit. Holy shit!!” Dan shakes her head in amusement, but Neil’s so fucking happy. “Holy shit, Kevin’s going to  _die._ I want to marry Ichirou.”  

“Well I have the next best thing,” Dan says cautiously. “Ichirou’s coming out of retirement and would like to mend the relationship with Foxy by doing his first scene with us and letting us take all the profit.”  

Neil blinks rapidly as Dan continues. “Neil, you’re my first choice for this scene. If you don’t want to do it, I completely understand.”  

Neil frowns, happy mood shifting slightly. “I don’t even know what he looks like,” Neil frowns and Andrew snorts.   

Dan huffs, tapping on her tablet. “A few years ago, this was him.”  

Dan turns the iPad around and Neil raises his eyebrows when he sees the picture of a Japanese man with long, thick dark hair spilling over his shoulders. There are piercings glinting in his nipples, his strong arms covered in green dragon scales and fire. His sculpted abs are painted with cherry blossoms, the tattoo wrapping around his strong waist.   

The black jeans he’s wearing is unbuttoned and unzipped, revealing coarse hair and a hint of his cock, his thumb hooked in his pocket as he gazes at the camera with dark eyes.   

“He’s hot,” Neil says in confusion and Andrew snorts.   

“You expected him to be ugly?” Andrew asks in amusement, and Neil rolls his eyes.   

“I don’t know,” Neil says in his defence, raising his arms. “I don’t know what I expected!”  

Dan laughs lightly, shaking her head. “Ichirou’s coming over at nine to do negotiations. Will you do it? If not, I have to make a few more calls.”  

Neil chews on his bottom lip. “I want to meet him before I say yes. Alone,” Neil says decidedly. “I’ll do it, but I need to make sure he’s not an asshole like his brother.”  

Dan sighs heavily. “Then you can stay until he comes.”  

__  

Ichirou, unfortunately, is nice. Neil scowls as he folds his arms, slouching in his chair as Ichirou talks to Dan in an even voice, negotiating the contract for the first scene and for future Foxy scenes.   

When they’re finally over, Dan glances meaningfully at Neil, before telling Ichirou, “Neil is your potential scene partner. He’d like to talk to you alone first, if that’s okay.”  

Ichirou inclines his head in acquiescence and Dan takes her leave. Ichirou raises an eyebrow as he looks pointedly at Andrew. “We’re not alone,” he tells Neil in his slightly accented voice.   

It’s so weird, how different Ichirou looks in his business suit and hair in a loose ponytail, from the picture that Dan had shown them.   

“Pretend he’s invisible,” Neil mutters, before leaning forward on the table, face expressionless. “Did you kill Riko?”  

Ichirou stills for just a mere second. Then, “my brother died in unfortunate circumstances, the likes of which I would not like to discuss.”  

“He’s your half-brother,” Neil corrects. “And  _I’d_  like to discuss them.”  

“Is this for Kevin?” Ichirou asks, tilting his head up in a challenge.   

“Kevin’s not going to believe an egotistical maniac like Riko Moriyama killed himself,” Neil says harshly. “I can easily tell Dan to fuck this contract between you and Foxy. You’re the one that came to us, not the other way around. You’re trying to rebuild the Empire that Riko singlehandedly destroyed.”  

Ichirou’s jaw tightens for just a second. “I told Jeremy Knox I would take care of it,” he tells Neil in a low voice. “Anyone who poses a threat to Evermore will be dealt with accordingly. Is that the answer you’re looking for?”  

Neil searches Ichirou’s face, seeing the truth in his eyes, but needing to know for sure. “I need proof,” Neil says calmly. “Riko fucked with Kevin and Jean’s heads. They’re not going to believe their demon went away so easily. For all we know, Riko’s alive and hiding somewhere while you make tons of cash.”  

Ichirou’s nostrils flare at the distrust, but he leans back in his seat. “I did not approve of Riko’s methods,” Ichirou says lowly. “But Father did not care. He’s gone now, and I am in charge.” Ichirou slides his hand into his jacket and Neil tenses. He feels Andrew freeze next to him as well.   

Ichirou slides over a white rectangular piece of paper, resting his fingers gently on it. “I had a feeling you would need proof. I’m giving you this. If I see this anywhere in the public, you will suffer the same wrath.”  

Neil turns over the piece of paper, forcing himself not to recoil when he sees the picture of a dead, bloody corpse of Riko.   

“Fucking hell,” Neil mutters, before taking the picture and standing, stretching out a hand to Ichirou, who stands as well, gripping Neil’s hand a little warily.   

“Can’t wait to be fucked by you,” Neil says brightly and Ichirou just stares at him as Neil walks out of the room.   

__  

Neil calls Jeremy and Jean and orders them out of bed for an impromptu party but doesn’t tell them the reason. He and Andrew go to their apartment and get them out of their bed, hazy-eyed and yawning as they stumble into the car.   

“What’s happening?” Jeremy moans, leaning against Jean in the backseat, blinking tiredly.   

“We’re having a party,” Neil says excitedly. “I’ll tell you all about when we get back. We just have to stop for breakfast.”  

“The fact that we’re stopping for breakfast should tell you why I want to go back to sleep,” Jeremy mutters. “Jean and I came back late last night.”  

“Not my problem!” Neil says happily, going to a fast food restaurant of Andrew’s choice and buying a fuck-ton of food.   

When they get back to the apartment, Kevin’s lounging in front of the television in his underwear, frowning when he sees Neil and Andrew accompanied by Jean and Jeremy.   

“What’s going on?” He asks in confusion, barely moving as he tracks the bags of food hungrily.   

Neil puts the food in the kitchen and Jeremy drags Jean to go hunting for coffee. Neil clambers onto Kevin’s lap, wrapping his arms around Kevin’s neck and kissing him.   

Kevin’s hands land on Neil’s waist, kissing him back eagerly, and Neil rubs his lips along Kevin’s jawline to whisper in his ear, “Riko’s dead.”  

Kevin jolts, pulling back from Neil with wide eyes. “What?” Kevin says hoarsely, staring at Neil. He glances back as Andrew walks behind the couch, looking at Andrew. “Is it true?”  

Andrew slides his hands into Kevin’s hair and grips it firmly, pulling his head back and pressing their lips together. “Yes,” he murmurs against Kevin’s lips.   

“Is this an orgy party?” Jeremy asks brightly as he walks into the room, sitting next to Neil and Kevin. “I’m not too opposed to that.” He giggles at the mock glare Jean sends him.   

Kevin’s still lost, blinking rapidly when Andrew releases him, staring at Neil. Neil smiles, standing and sitting on the coffee table, gesturing for Jean to take a seat. Kevin shuffles over and Jean sits between his boyfriend and Kevin.   

Neil takes a deep breath, looking at the three of them. Andrew sits on the armchair to the right of Neil. “Riko’s dead,” Neil says and Jean pales almost immediately.   

“Neil,” Kevin says warily. “Where did you hear that?”  

“Ichirou,” Neil explains, seeing the disbelieving frown on Jean’s face. He glances at Andrew, who slides the picture over to him and Neil hands it to Jean.   

Jean recoils when he sees it, the picture fluttering to the ground as he stares at Neil with wide eyes. “Holy shit,” he whispers. “Holy shit, I don’t believe it.”  

Kevin reaches down and grabs the picture, staring at it as if analysing it. “Ichirou gave you this?”  

“He’s trying to amend what his brother ruined,” Neil says softly. “And he gave me that as a show of faith. He’s coming out of retirement, and he’s going a scene with Foxy and letting us have all of the profits.”  

Jeremy’s eyes widen, clasping onto Jean, who’s still speechless. Kevin frowns, staring down at the picture. “So, who’s the scene with?”  

“That’s not important,” Andrew says strongly, distracting Kevin who glances up at Andrew. “What’s important is that you’re  _free_.”  

Kevin swallows hard, glancing over at Jean. He grins widely, launching over and grabbing Jean in a warm hug and Jean buries his head in Kevin’s neck as they embrace.   

Jeremy stands, gesturing with his head to Neil, and Neil stands, following Jeremy to the kitchen. “It’s with you, isn’t it?” Jeremy asks softly, and Neil nods. “Don’t be worried,” Jeremy tells him gently. “I’ve done a scene with him before, he’s very clinical about it, but he’s still a giving sexual partner.”  

Neil chews on his lip. “Do you think Kevin will get mad if I tell him?” he whispers, and Jeremy laughs lightly, shaking his head.  

“I think Ichirou was the only person in Evermore that Jean and Kevin appreciated,” Jeremy replies, glancing over at Kevin and Jean who are talking lowly to one another, small smiles on their faces. “He’s the one who gave them a chance by helping them escape Riko. And now he’s the one who freed them from that asshole forever.”  

Neil smiles, giving Jeremy a tight hug before walking back into the room and crashing onto Andrew’s lap. “So,” he says brightly, looking at Kevin and Jean’s tear-stained faces. “About that orgy…”  

__  

“Ichirou’s scene is with you, isn’t it?” Kevin asks Neil softly, later that night when Jeremy and Jean have left after partying for the entire day. Andrew’s on the other side of Kevin, who’s in the middle.  

They’d just finished fucking, and they were laying in their post-orgasm haze and Kevin’s holding Neil close. Neil sighs heavily, and that’s enough for Kevin.  

“It’s okay, I don’t mind,” Kevin tells him gently. “I don’t hate him. He was always nice to me at Evermore, whenever I got the chance to talk to him. I could tell he hated what Riko did to me and Jean, but he never had the power to do anything about it at the time.”  

“I want you to be there,” Neil murmurs, glancing up at Kevin and then at Andrew so they’ll know he’s addressing the both of them. “I’ve never scened with him before and I don’t know if it’ll be a problem for me to, you know.”  

“To get hard?” Kevin asks and Neil nods against his chest, flushing slightly. “It’ll be weird, but I’ll definitely be there for you, baby.”  

Andrew leans over and kisses Neil’s forehead. “We’ll be right there,” he promises and Neil sighs happily, snuggling close to his boyfriends.  

__  

“So,” Neil says, leaning forward in his chair as Ichirou walks into the dressing room, totally decked out in his business attire. “When was the last time you had sex?”  

Ichirou glances at Neil, fingers deftly unbuttoning his jacket and sliding it off his broad shoulders. “The last time I filmed a scene, about two years ago.”  

Neil blinks. “Do you remember how to have sex?” He asks, genuinely curious and Ichirou sends him a dark look. He doesn’t answer as he takes off his shirt and Neil stares at his hard, muscular body.  

Neil wasn’t particularly sexually attracted to anyone besides his boyfriends, but damn, Ichirou’s body was nicely sculpted. He has a few more tattoos than the picture Dan had shown Neil, but the nipple rings were in place.   

“Did those hurt?” Neil asks, and Ichirou turns to face the mirror, glancing at Neil in the reflection.   

“Not really,” Ichirou responds dryly, and Neil rolls his eyes as Katelyn comes to fuss over his hair. Ichirou ties his hair up, muscles flexing, and Neil realises that he should appreciate his boyfriends’ muscles more often. They had  _amazing_  muscles.   

Ichirou ties his hair in a loose bun at the top of his head, a few strands escaping, and he leans forward as he puts studs in his ears.   

“So what’s your favourite position?” Neil asks casually, trying not to sneeze as Katelyn brushes powder over his nose. “Will I have to do all the work? It’s okay, I’m a power bottom.”  

Ichirou sighs heavily. “I appreciate the harp,” he says evenly and Neil stares at him in confusion. “It allows for deep penetration. Unfortunately, that's not in our scene today.”  

“He’s referring to a Kamasutra position,” Katelyn whispers to Neil and Neil just nods, still not knowing what the hell they’re talking about.   

Ichirou is pushing off his pants, standing in black underwear, and Neil gets a bright idea. “Wait, you don’t have sex outside of scenes because you have a small dick?”  

Ichirou sends him a withering look. “Are you going to be talking the entire time?”  

Neil laughs. “I’m told that I’m a delight.”  

“They lied to you,” Ichirou deadpans, and for the first time, his shoulders lose the tension that was pulling them taut. Neil hides his smile.   

“So, small dick or what?” Neil asks teasingly, and he gets a smouldering smirk from Ichirou as he pulls on fitted jeans.   

“I guess you’ll be the judge of that,” Ichirou says mysteriously, before gliding out of the room. “I’ll be waiting, Nathaniel.”  

__  

Neil sits between nestled between his boyfriends on the couch while Ichirou does a short interview before the porn video. He frowns, studying Ichirou’s face, hoping that the video shoot would go fine. 

“Want me to get you hard?” Kevin murmurs in Neil’s ear, and Neil giggles softly, concentration breaking as he turns to Kevin. 

“Yes please,” he whispers in Kevin’s ear, teeth catching Kevin’s earlobe and tugging slightly. Kevin grins, unceremoniously shoving his hand down Neil’s underwear, groping his cock. Neil sighs happily as Kevin fondles his cock. His cock gives an excited jerk, hardening under Kevin’s ministrations.

He throws his legs over both of his boyfriend’s laps, and Andrew’s fingers trail up the inside of Neil’s thigh, sending a shiver up his spine. Neil moans softly as Kevin’s fingers work his cock, making him harden, and then Andrew’s fingers are sneaking into his underwear as well, trailing down his taint.

Andrew presses two fingers into Neil, and Neil swears, whimpering and dropping his head on Kevin’s shoulder as his boyfriends take him apart. Andrew moves his fingers in Neil, stroking him gently, as Kevin tugs his cock hard.

“Fuck,” Neil breathes, shivering as arousal storms through him, and he rolls his hips against his boyfriends’ hands, trying to get more friction.

Andrew finds his sweet spot, and Neil whimpers, biting his lip, not wanting to disturb the interview. Ichirou’s already seen them, but he just looks disinterested, focusing on the camera.

Neil doesn’t even know when the interview ends, he’s rushing fast toward orgasm before Wymack’s dry voice cuts into his haze of arousal. “Neil. Can you at least save something for the scene?”

Neil flushes, hiding his face against Kevin’s neck as his boyfriends withdraw their hands from his underwear, making Neil shiver.

“Fine,” Neil huffs, pushing himself up from where he’s sitting, ambling over to where Ichirou is waiting.

__

Neil moans softly, hugging the pillow as Ichirou rubs his hard cock between his cheeks, pressing their bodies together. Wisps of his hair tickle Neil’s cheek as he continues grinding against Neil’s hole, his lips pressing softly against Neil’s neck.

He grips Neil’s hair, pulling him back to kiss him roughly and Neil groans at the manhandling as Ichirou continues rubbing his erection against Neil’s hole. Neil realises delightedly that Ichirou did  _not_ have a small dick, given from the thick length pressing between his cheeks.

Ichirou pushes Neil down, fingers gripping Neil’s hips as he lifts his hips, lips pressing against Neil’s asshole and sucking hard. Neil groans loudly, gripping the pillow beneath him as Ichirou probes him with his tongue, spreading his ass cheeks and dipping in.

Neil whimpers, pushing back against Ichirou, rubbing his cock against the bed for friction. “Fuck,” Neil gasps out, breath itching as Ichirou fucks Neil’s hole with his tongue, and he pushes backwards looking for more. “Fuck, you’re so good at this.”

He buries his flushed face in the pillow as he whimpers, focusing on the arousal burning brightly in his veins as Ichirou sucks on his sensitive rim. Ichirou drags his tongue along Neil’s taint, sucking his balls, before moving back up to dip his tongue into Neil.

Ichirou laughs lowly, the sound vibrating against Neil’s hole, before he drags his tongue up Neil’s spine, pressing kisses along Neil’s shoulders, gripping his hair to yanking him back for a kiss. 

He presses their bodies together, grinding his cock between Neil’s cheeks, moaning softly. “Ready?” he asks gently and Neil nods, burying his face in the pillow.

He hears the rip of a condom wrapper and then two of Ichirou’s fingers are probing him gently before they’re replaced with the blunt head of his cock.

Neil relaxes as Ichirou presses his cock into him, groaning gutturally as he’s filled with Ichirou's cock, whimpering as Ichirou's member drives into his prostate with every movement.

He grips the pillow as Ichirou grabs his hair and yanks him up. Neil’s back arches, his hard cock brushing against the bed as Ichirou fucks him hard, hands wrapping around Neil’s throat to keep him in place.

Ichirou knocks Neil’s knees apart to make him spread his legs, driving his cock deeper and making Neil cry out. Neil’s held in place as Ichirou continues thrusting into him hard, cock pressing against Neil’s prostate at every slide.

“Shit, you feel so good,” Neil whispers, blinking rapidly as Ichirou’s hips smack against his ass, the sound echoing throughout the room. Ichirou slows his thrusts, grinding aginst Neil's prostate and making him whimper. 

Ichirou grips Neil’s hips, flipping them over and Neil moans at the change of pressure in him. Neil rolls his hips down on Ichirou’s cock, his own cock slapping wetly against his abdomen.

Neil grins when he sees his boyfriends across the room, Kevin pretending to look unaffected with a boner between his thighs and Andrew just staring at them with dark eyes.

Ichirou reaches up, shoving two fingers into Neil’s mouth and Neil’s lips wrap around the appendages, sucking desperately. Ichirou’s free hand grasps Neil’s hip, keeping him in place as he fucks up hard into Neil.

Neil moans around Ichirou’s fingers, Ichirou slamming his cock into Neil. Neil groans and Ichirou leans up, turning his head and kissing him hotly, making Neil whimper into the kiss as he grinds down on Ichirou’s cock. He sobs quietly, rocking his hips in time with Ichirou's upward thrusts, leaning forward and resting his palms on Ichirou's knees before fucking his cock hard.  

Ichirou holds him in place, fucking up into Neil and Neil can barely keep himself upright as Ichirou slams into him, thick cock driving into him hard. Ichirou drags his nails down Neil’s back, and Neil cries out, hole tightening around Ichirou's cock at the sharp pain.

Ichirou's fingernails dig into Neil’s hips, holding him in place before fucking upwards roughly. Neil chokes at the sudden assault on his prostate, almost losing his balance, but Ichirou holds onto him hard and fucks into him brutally.

Neil shudders hard after a particularly rough thrust against his prostate and Ichirou yanks Neil toward him, kissing him firmly as he continues rocking on Ichirou's cock.

Ichirou pushes Neil down, flipping him over. His knees press Neil’s thighs down to the bed, his hands holding Neil’s wrists down as he swallows Neil’s cock. Neil’s back arches off the bed as he sobs, Ichirou’s mouth hot over his cock, swallowing him over and over.

Ichirou’s holding him down so all Neil could do is moan and sob as Ichirou sucks his cock, taking him down to the base of his cock and humming lightly around him. He sucks Neil hard, slurping on Neil's cock while holding him down effectively.

Neil groans, feeling his orgasm buzzing at the base of his cock. “Fuck me,” he breathes, glancing down at Ichirou, who looks up at him with dark eyes.

Ichirou complies, kneeling up and keeping Neil’s legs spread obscenely, before pushing his cock back into him slowly. Neil moans as he’s filled again, wrapping a hand around his cock and jerking himself off.

Ichirou sets a rough pace, fucking hard into Neil and Neil cries out as his orgasm surges through him. He strips his cock faster, moaning loudly as he spills onto his abdomen, rocking back against Ichirou’s cock and driving him into his sweet spot.

Ichirou grunts softly, before pulling out of Neil, stripping off the condom. He moves to kneel at Neil’s head, jerking his cock off. His groan is almost inaudible as he comes, stripping Neil’s face and Neil grins, leaning forward and sucking Ichirou’s cock through his orgasm.

Ichirou jerks slightly at the sensitivity, hand carding through Neil’s hair as he pulls him up, kissing him hard.

__

Wymack cuts the scene and Ichirou immediately gets off the bed, looking unaffected as he graciously accepts a towel and a bottle of water from Nicky.

“We should do this again,” Neil grins at Ichirou, who just blinks at him. “You did all the work, you’re such a power top.”

“I’m vers,” Ichirou replies, frowning slightly and Neil just smirks wider.

“Ooh, then you should do a scene with Kevin,” Neil says excitedly turning over and grinning at his boyfriend who’s walking over with him.

“We already did a scene together,” Kevin tells Neil, smiling lightly at Ichirou before pulling his boyfriend up and wiping him off. Neil sags bonelessly against Kevin, sighing happily.

“Thanks for fucking me,” Neil grins at Ichirou, who huffs, untying his hair and letting it cascade down his back. “You did a great job.”

Ichirou just stares at him, before wrapping himself in a towel and walking out without another word.

“That was so hot,” Kevin says dreamily, kissing Neil. “Ichirou’s really hot.”

Neil stares at Kevin, mock-offended, and Kevin rushes to fix it. “I mean, you were obviously hotter than him, because you’re the one I’m dating but –“

“Shh,” Neil puts a finger on Kevin’s mouth, stopping him effectively. “I know I’m hot, it’s okay.”

Kevin huffs, wrapping his arms around Neil’s arms and kissing him deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nikothespoonklepto: Can I pretty please request an Ichirou x Neil scene for Foxy?


	12. The Power Bottom (Kevin/Ichirou | Neil/Andrew)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichirou pays Kevin an overdue visit while Andrew and Neil make an amateur video for their boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Kevin/Ichirou & Neil/Andrew  
> Tags: cum retention, mirror sex
> 
> :}

“Are your boyfriends home?” 

Kevin frowns when he sees Ichirou in front of the door, dressed up in a nice suit, his hair tied in a neat, low ponytail.  

“Uh… no,” Kevin says, and Ichirou nods, before launching forward and smashing their lips together. Kevin makes a surprised sound, but then he responds, slamming the door shut and pushing Ichirou up against it, kissing him hard.  

Their lips slide together as Kevin kisses him hungrily, pushing his fingers into Ichirou’s hair, tugging the hair tie out of his hair. Ichirou’s hair cascades down, and Kevin tugs the loose strands, using it to tilt Ichirou's head and kiss him deeper.  

Ichirou presses Kevin against the door, rocking their hips together, before tugging Kevin's head to the side and sinking his teeth in Kevin’s neck.  

Kevin moans, feeling Ichirou’s cock pressing against his. “Fuck,” Kevin gasps out, sliding his fingers in Ichirou’s silky locks. “They’ll be home soon, let’s fucking get this over with.” 

Ichirou laughs against Kevin’s skin, the sound making Kevin shiver. “Get us in the bedroom then.” 

Kevin slides his hands down Ichirou’s back, cupping his trim waist as they stumble backwards, teeth clashing as they kiss each other roughly. Kevin tries to push Ichirou’s jacket off as Ichirou pushes him toward the bedroom, and Ichirou shrugs it off, his fingers deftly undoing his shirt buttons. 

“Oh fuck,” Kevin groans as they crash into a wall, their bodies colliding and their cocks pushing together hard. Ichirou lets out a small groan as he slides his fingers under Kevin’s jersey, pushing it off roughly, hands roaming Kevin’s warm chest.  

“Bedroom,” Ichirou pants, and Kevin grabs his wrist, dragging him. Their lips meet again near the bed, and then Ichirou’s hands are bracing against Kevin’s chest and pushing him backwards to fall onto the mattress. 

He leans over Kevin, his long hair brushing against Kevin’s abs as he pushes down Kevin’s pants, his hard, aching cock springing out. 

“Shit,” Kevin gasps as Ichirou swallows his cock hotly. He bundles up Ichirou’s hair in his hand, gripping it roughly as Ichirou easily deepthroats his cock, sucking him deep and hard. Ichirou slurps on his cock, sucking hard on the head. “Fuck, Ichi,” Kevin whimpers, before tugging Ichirou upward to kiss him.  

He scoots up the bed as Ichirou finishes undressing, his hard cock thick and curving upward between his legs. “C’mere,” Kevin murmurs, and Ichirou climbs onto the bed, straddling Kevin, their erections brushing and sending thrills up Kevin’s spine. 

Ichirou’s hair cascades around Kevin, the locks smelling sweetly of jasmine as he rolls their hips together. 

Ichirou lowers his upper body, kissing Kevin as Kevin slaps blindly at the nightstand, getting the half-empty bottle of lube.  

“You don’t need that,” Ichirou pants breathlessly, still rocking against Kevin. At Kevin’s frown, he moves Kevin’s hand to his ass and Kevin gasps when he feels the flat base of the plug. “Prepped myself just for you,” Ichirou murmurs. 

“That’s so fucking hot,” Kevin whispers, tugging the plug out and fucking Ichirou slightly with it. Ichirou groans, head dropping to Kevin’s neck. Kevin pulls the plug out fully, moving his cock to rub against Ichirou’s crack and Ichirou lets out a shuddered moan. 

“So you walked around whole day like this?” Kevin raises an eyebrow and Ichirou doesn’t move his head from Kevin’s neck, nodding wordlessly. His hips continue rocking against Kevin and Kevin swallows his gasp when his cock head catches against Ichirou’s opened hole. 

“Went to all of your meetings, plugged and thinking of when I fuck you?” Kevin growls and Ichirou groans, before deciding to take matters into his own hands, leaning over to grab the condom, ripping it open. 

In no time, he’s sinking down onto Kevin’s cock, his hair a mess as he slides his hand through it to get the strands out of his face. He’s flushed by the time he’s fully seated on Kevin’s cock and Kevin groans, feeling Ichirou’s tight hole constrict around his member. 

“I missed this,” Kevin gasps out as Ichirou’s hips gyrate on his cock, and Ichirou at him. 

“How much time do I have?” Ichirou murmurs as he fucks Kevin hard, not even giving Kevin a chance to think. Kevin glances at the time, trying to focus as Ichirou’s ass slams onto his hips bruisingly. 

“Ah- ten-  _fuck_ \- minutes,” Kevin moans, and Ichirou smirks, leaning down to kiss Kevin hard as he rides Kevin. 

Kevin groans, gripping Ichirou’s hair. Ichirou pants into his mouth as he sets a fast pace, his cock sliding wetly against Kevin’s abdomen as his hips move. 

Kevin looks up at the mirrored ceiling, watching Ichirou ride his cock hard, his hair swishing behind him. Ichirou's thick thighs frame Kevin's hips as he wraps a hand around his cock, stroking himself.

"Fuck," Ichirou groans as he glances up to see his reflection as well, and then Kevin's reaching up, grabbing his hair and yanking him down for a hard kiss.

He tries to fuck up into Ichirou, but Ichirou's weight presses down on him, keeping him in place as he controls the fucking.

“Such-  _ah-_ such a fucking power bottom,” Kevin grunts, and Ichirou huffs. Kevin pushes his hips up, throwing Ichirou off-balance as he turns them over, slamming Ichirou into the mattress and fucking him hard. 

Ichirou cries out, and Kevin looks down at him. The Japanese man looks gorgeous splayed out, his hair spread out across the mattress as Kevin thrusts into him hard. 

Kevin wraps a hand around Ichirou’s cock, jerking him off, and Ichirou groans. He tightens painfully around Kevin before he comes, his entire body jerking to a stop as his cum streaks his abdomen. 

“Fuck,” Ichirou moans out lowly and Kevin can’t help it, pulling out of Ichirou and yanking off the condom, stripping his cock hard. Ichirou blinks wetly down at Kevin, teeth sinking into his lower lip. “In me,” he croaks out and Kevin freezes, staring down at Ichirou. He almost comes at the thought, wrapping a hand around the base of his cock and squeezing hard. 

“Fuck, Ichi,” he gasps out and Ichirou’s nodding, tilting his hips up and gripping Kevin’s cock, sliding Kevin’s bare member back into him. “Fuck, yes,” he whispers, the feeling assaulting his senses and making lust roar in his veins. 

“Come in me,” Ichirou whispers, and Kevin nods, sliding his hand into Ichirou’s hair and kissing him as he snaps his hips against Ichirou’s ass. Ichirou groans into the kiss and Kevin fucks him hard, feeling his orgasm rush through him as he spills into Ichirou. 

“Fuck,” Kevin groans, fucking him through his orgasm, gasping for air as he blinks spots out of his eyes. 

He pulls out of Ichirou, panting as he sees his cum dripping out of Ichirou’s ass. He pushes it back in with his fingers, spying the plug and grabbing it, pushing it back into Ichirou. 

“Fuck, Kev,” Ichirou mutters, eyes blown and Kevin grins, leaning down to kiss him.  

“You need to go,” Kevin murmurs, stroking Ichirou’s hair, and Ichirou nods, kissing him again before standing, wiping himself off and getting dressed. Kevin lays on the bed, fucked out, smiling as Ichirou slowly morphs back into the stoic businessman he always was. 

He fixes his hair neatly, clearing his throat as he turns around to look at Kevin. Kevin grins back at him, standing, naked as the day he was born, kissing Ichirou again softly. 

“This was fun, Ichi,” he murmurs, hand sliding down to pat Ichirou’s ass, feeling the plug still there. Ichirou glares at him.  

“Goodbye, Day,” he says, and Kevin grins, waving him off as he walks away. 

__

“Fuck,” Neil gasps out, trying to keep his grip on his phone as Andrew fucks him with his fingers, looking at the screen as he records Andrew sucking his cock deep.

The phone almost slips out of his hand as Andrew crooks his fingers, rubbing against his prostate, making Neil cry out.

“Oh fuck, Kevin’s gonna love this,” Neil pants out, trying to get a good angle of Andrew sucking him hard. “You need to invest in a PopSocket,” Neil moans as the phone almost slips out of his hand again.

Andrew glances up at him through his eyelashes, his pink lips wrapped around Neil’s cock, and Neil almost comes at the sight. “Fuck me,” Neil moans, and Andrew sits up, fisting his cock as Neil moves the phone closer.

“Wish you were here, Kev,” Neil whimpers, biting his lip as he zooms in on Andrew’s cock. “I know how much you like sucking him when he’s hard and ready to fuck.” Andrew’s eyes darken with lust and Neil spreads his legs, canting his hips.

“Fuck me,” Neil commands Andrew and Andrew complies, pushing his blunt head at Neil’s hole and Neil chokes. “Fuck, Kev, it feels so good,” he whispers as Andrew fills him up. Neil drops the phone and has to scramble to grab it, keeping it up as Andrew presses all the way in.

Neil cries out, his cock throbbing and Andrew wraps a loose hand around it, stroking slowly. “Kev, he fills me up so much,” Neil whimpers. “It feels like his cock is pressing so deep I can hardly breathe.”

“You talk too much,” Andrew growls, hands holding the backs of Neil’s knees, holding him spread open. He drives into Neil hard and Neil cries out, struggling to keep the camera steady as Andrew fucks him into the mattress.

Neil’s reduced to cries and moans as Andrew angles his cock, thrusting against Neil’s prostate and making his head dizzy with pleasure. Neil’s hand shakes as he hold the phone because it feels so fucking good.

Andrew slams into him hard and Neil sobs, unable to keep the phone up as he goes weak with pleasure, the phone slipping out of his hands Andrew grabs it up, angling the phone for where his cock is sliding slickly in and out of Neil’s exposed hole.

“Oh fuck,” Neil whimpers as Andrew grips Neil’s hips, slamming into him.

“Think I could make you come untouched?” Andrew grunts and Neil pants as Andrew angles the camera toward Neil’s flushed, sweaty face.

“Fuck,” Neil groans, hips rolling to meet Andrew’s thrusts. “Fuck, yeah, come on,” he whispers and Andrew smirks, moving the phone back to show Neil’s wet, hard cock.

He fondles Neil’s balls gently and Neil whimpers, rocking his hips on Andrew’s cock desperately. He’s so close, with Andrew’s cock stabbing his prostate on every thrust.

“He’s so close,” Andrew croons for the camera, and Neil blinks wetly, clenching hard around Andrew’s cock. Andrew leans forward, sliding two fingers into Neil’s mouth and Neil sucks them hard, eyes rolling back.

Andrew makes sure the camera’s picking up Neil’s entire body, from his lips sucking Andrew’s fingers desperately, to his hard, red cock.

Neil sobs around Andrew’s fingers, and Andrew adds two fingers, filling his mouth as he sucks his fingers.

“He misses you in his mouth, Kevin,” Andrew growls, and Neil nods, tongue rubbing Andrew’s fingers. “Look how slutty he looks, sucking on my fingers, wishing it was a cock.”

Neil flushes as Andrew shoves his cock hard into him, and then his cry is muffled as his cock jerks, cum spilling out of it onto his abdomen. Andrew pulls his slicked fingers out of Neil’s mouth, wrapping them around Neil’s aching cock, stroking him through the orgasm.

Neil cries out as Andrew strips his sensitive cock, and then he’s blinking wetly up at Andrew. “Come in me,” he gasps out, and Andrew complies, keeping the phone’s camera trained on his cock driving into Neil, groaning as his orgasm surges through him.

“Fuck yes,” Neil moans as Andrew pulls out, his cum leaking out of Neil’s hole.

“Fuck, Kev, if you were here, you’d be licking it out of him,” Andrew murmurs, rubbing his thumb over Neil’s cum-slicked hole.

“Do it for him,” Neil pants out, and Andrew can’t really say no to that, so he drops the phone on the bed, camera facing up as spreads Neil’s ass, pushing his tongue inside. “Yes, fuck!” Neil cries out as Andrew laps at his sensitive hole, making him shudder.

He pulls away, grabbing the phone as he moves up to kiss Neil with his wet, cum-stained mouth and Neil kisses him hungrily, sliding his arms around Andrew’s neck and kissing him deeply.

“Kevin’s gonna masturbate to that until his dick gets raw,” Neil grins, nosing at Andrew’s cheek and Andrew huffs.

He pulls back, stopping the recording and making sure it’s saved before grinning at Neil, leaning down to kiss him again.

“Cut,” Wymack calls, and Andrew ignores him, continuing to kiss Neil. Neil smiles against his lips, his fingers carding through Andrew’s hair.

“Send it to him,” Neil grins, and Andrew sits up on Neil’s thighs, forwarding the video to Kevin. “He should be here soon, anyway.”

Andrew nods, getting off the bed and accepting a towel to wipe himself off before tossing it to Neil. He sits on the edge of the bed, guzzling an energy drink when Kevin makes an appearance.

“Hey, Kev,” Neil grins widely, stretching his arms out and almost immediately Kevin’s in between them, kissing Neil hard.

Neil wraps his legs around Kevin’s thighs, holding him close as he kisses Kevin deeply. Kevin pulls back, grinning widely as he glances at Andrew, leaning over and kissing him as well.

“How was your scene, Kev?” Neil asks eagerly as Kevin nestles himself between his boyfriends and Neil practically drapes himself over him.

“It was awesome,” Kevin murmurs, rubbing Neil’s thigh. “Ichirou’s an awesome power bottom.”

“Mmm,” Neil leans against Kevin, grinning. “I can’t wait to see that scene.”

“We filmed this scene on our phone,” Andrew smirks. “We sent it to you.”

“Oh hell yes,” Kevin grins. “I’m going to find a quiet place and masturbate to that for the rest of the day.”

Neil blushes, kissing Kevin’s cheek. “I think you’re gonna like it, baby.”

“I know I’m gonna like it,” Kevin responds, smirking at them. “Did you know Studio 9 has mirrored ceilings now?”

“Ooh,” Neil perks up. “Dan stole our idea.”

“That's because you tell Matt everything,” Andrew huffs and Neil grins. “Let’s go wash off,” he offers and Neil nods.

“Carry me?” he asks Kevin sweetly, and Kevin grins, pulling Neil onto his lap, grabbing his ass and standing. “Oh fuck, you’re so strong, baby,” he grins, petting Kevin’s hair. “Drew,” Neil wiggles his hand toward Andrew, who slides their fingers together as he follows them to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by:  
> Andrw_Jstn: I’d pay you like two exy racquets to read the Kevin Ichirou scene  
> anon on tumblr: can u do a "amateur filming" andreil scene 
> 
> My nickname for Ichirou is Itchy Roo and I'm not ashamed of it :D


	13. The Unexpected (Matt/Neil | Kevin/Aaron)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin films with an unexpected person and Neil finds an unexpected (but temporary) kink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Aaron/Kevin & Neil/Matt  
> Tags: Daddy kink, light bondage, choking
> 
> Gasp, I wrote an Aaron porn for the first time in my life. I deserve a standing ovation :D #progress

IMatt’s waking up from a (very) explicit dream where he’s in between Neil and his wife when he hears his favourite redhead’s voice blazing through the house.  

“Matty!” Neil calls happily as he stampedes up the stairs, and Matt scrambles to sit on the bed, hands covering his erection. Dan’s side of the bed is empty, and Matt’s eyes widen when Neil enters the room just as Dan exits the shower, dark skin still moist. 

“Hey Neil,” Dan grins at him as she towels herself off, uncaring as their favourite redhead rushes through the room.  

“Hi, Dan!” Neil smiles widely, waving at her.  

This was way too close to the start of his dream. Matt sighs as Neil jumps on the bed, rolling over to grin at Matt. 

“I just had the best dream about you and Dan,” Matt tells Neil, who grins. Dan just huffs, stripping off her towel to get dressed – which totally does not help Matt’s boner. “Dan,” Matt whines and Dan just rolls her eyes at him.  

“Are you hard?” Neil asks excitedly, and Matt sighs, keeping his hands over his boner as Neil tries to pry his fingers off.  

“Just give me a moment,” Matt groans, closing his eyes and trying to will his boner away.  

“Were we all fucking? Was I in the middle of the sandwich? I _love_ being in the middle,” Neil asks innocently, giggling when he sees Matt’s glare, knowing he isn’t helping the situation. “Dan, come take care of your man,” Neil tells her as she gets dressed.  

Dan raises an eyebrow at Neil. “Nope, he has a scene today with you so he’s got to store up all those little Matty’s in there until then.” 

Neil snickers, grinning apologetically at Matt as he lays on the bed, nestling into Dan’s pillows. “What’s it about?” He asks, referring to the scene.  

“It’s one of our kinky series,” Dan says as she buttons her skinny jeans, slipping into a fitted brown turtleneck that looks so good on her that Matt just wants to eat her up. “It’s Daddy kink.” 

Neil screws his face up. “Ew. Really?” 

“You’ll get into it,” Matt promises, laughing at Neil. “Dan, your boobs look great in that top.” 

“They really do,” Neil backs him up, nodding seriously.  

Dan snorts, walking over to Matt and kissing him deeply. Matt’s hands slide around her waist, yanking her closer. Dan groans as she falls into him, and Matt’s cock throbs.  

Then Dan’s pulling away, whacking Matt on his arm. “We’re not making your dream come true,” Dan scolds, glancing at Neil, who’s smiling innocently at her, head propped up on his palm.  

“Aw,” Matt and Neil say at the same time, and Dan laughs, shaking her head fondly.  

“Bye baby,” she tells Matt, kissing his forehead. “Bye Neil. I’ll see you two later.” 

“Yes you will,” Neil promises, and when she leaves, he turns back to Matt, looking scandalised. “ _Daddy_  kink? Really?” He says in horror and Matt just laughs.  

__ 

“Hey Kev,” Dan greets him, gesturing for him to have a seat.  

“Hey Dan, what’s up?” Kevin smiles, settling into the offered seat and crossing his legs.  

“So,” Dan clears her throat, leaning back in her seat. “Aaron’s decided to do a gay for pay scene. He’s cleaning his act up and moving in with Katelyn, so he asked for more scenes and agreed to one gay scene for now. And he doesn’t want his first one to be with Neil.” 

Kevin raises his eyebrows, trying to hide his shock and failing. “Uh. Wow. Seriously?” 

Dan shrugs. “That’s what he says. So, you’re his friend and he said he doesn’t mind doing it with you.” 

“I have to talk to Andrew first,” Kevin frowns, trying to figure out whether he could have sex with his boyfriend’s twin. “Uh. Who’s topping?” 

“That’s for you to take up with him,” Dan snorts, raising her hands in defence. “I’m simply just a messenger.” 

Kevin snorts. “I’m gonna talk to Andrew. He’s in the lounge.” 

“You do that,” Dan nods at Kevin before he’s making his way out of the office toward the lounge.  

Andrew’s on the couch, watching National Geographic, and Kevin lays on the cushions, his legs hanging over the side and his head in Andrew’s lap.  

Andrew’s hand slides into Kevin’s hair, scratching his scalp lightly and Kevin shivers. “Hey Drew,” Kevin says softly, gazing up at his handsome boyfriend. Andrew hums, continuing to play with Kevin’s hair. “Aaron wants to do a scene with me,” he says, deciding to cut straight to the chase.  

Andrew’s fingers still in Kevin’s hair, and he glances down at Kevin. Kevin stares back at him. “He’s trying to clean up his act, according to Dan. He wants more scenes and agreed to do a gay one.” 

Andrew’s fingers slowly restart massaging Kevin’s head. “Do you want to do it?” 

Kevin frowns, thinking about it. “I mean, I don’t mind,” Kevin smiles. “It’s just weird that he looks exactly like you. Do you mind if I do it?” 

Andrew thinks for a moment, before shaking his head. “You can, if you want to. But you and Neil aren’t allowed to jack off to it at home.” 

Kevin snorts. Neil loves rewatching all of his boyfriends’ videos after filming, and Kevin just goes along for the ride because one, Neil almost always sits on his dick right after or during, and two, watching Andrew fuck on screen is always really fucking hot.  

“We won’t,” he promises.  

“Who’s topping?” Andrew asks, attention going back to the show, fingers in full massaging mode again.  

“Dunno,” Kevin hums. “Maybe we could flip.” 

Andrew grimaces. “Okay, let’s not talk about this,” he mutters. “I don’t like thinking of my brother getting fucked in the ass by my boyfriend.” 

Kevin grins, turning his head and giving Andrew’s covered, soft bulge a little kiss. Andrew glances down at him, eyebrow raised. Kevin just gives him an innocent smile, before sitting up and pressing their lips together.  

“Let me tell Dan the good news,” he smiles, ambling back to the office.  

__ 

Matt raises his eyebrows when he walks into the room and sees Neil on his knees, head down, back perfectly arched and thighs spread. His cock is hanging half hard between his legs, his hands stretched out in front of him.   

“Have you been good for Daddy?” Matt growls and Neil whimpers softly, wiggling his butt as he arches his back further.   

“Yes, Daddy,” he whispers. “I’m so hard but I haven’t touched my cock, I promise.”  

Matt hums, rubbing his thumb over Neil’s hole and Neil moans. “You’re so good, kitten,” Matt growls.   

“Fuck, Daddy,” Neil sobs as Matt parts his cheeks, dipping his tongue into Neil’s hole and making him cry out. “I want your cock, Daddy,” Neil begs, pushing back against Matt’s probing tongue. “Daddy, please.”  

Matt hums against Neil’s hole and Neil shivers, keeping his hands above his head, clutching the sheets tightly. Matt sits up, massaging Neil’s wet hole.  

“You’re still so tight, kitten,” Matt murmurs and Neil whines, arching his back more.  

“Daddy,” he pants as Matt slides his thumb into his hole. “Daddy, fuck me, please.” 

“How badly do you want Daddy’s cock, kitten?” Matt murmurs, and Neil groans into the mattress as Matt twists his thumb, massaging Neil’s sweet spot. 

“Really fucking badly,” Neil cries out as Matt plunges two of his fingers into Neil’s hole, fucking him slowly as Neil begs. 

Matt hums, leaning down and kissing Neil’s ass cheek gently. Matt unbuckles his pants, sliding the belt out of his loops, wrapping the leather around Neil’s wrists and buckling it firmly. He moves to sit against the headboard, his thighs framing Neil’s face, unbuckling his zip and pulling out his cock, stroking it as he regards Neil.  

Neil whimpers softly, and Matt slides his hand into Neil’s hair, tugging his curls up. 

“Come sit on my lap, kitten,” Matt murmurs and Neil shuffles up the bed eagerly, almost off-balanced but he manages, straddling Matt’s jean-covered thighs. 

Matt pulls him down for a heated kiss, and Neil arches against him, rubbing his cock against the rough material of Matt’s jersey. Matt smacks his thigh and Neil whines into the kiss, pausing his rocking as Matt reaches for the condom on the bedside table. 

Matt tears the packet, rolling it down onto his cock and Neil watches the motion hungrily, and then Matt growls, “sit on my cock, kitten.” 

Neil bites his lip, raising his hips and Matt angles his cock. Neil’s head falls back in an aborted moan as he sits on Matt’s thick cock, whimpering. 

“Fuck, Daddy,” Neil sobs. “It feels so good!”  

Matt smirks, leaning back, his hands resting lightly on Neil’s thighs. “Show me how much you want it, baby boy,” Matt raises an eyebrow and Neil flushes lightly, grinding his hips down as he tries to find balance without the use of his hands. 

He settles for hard grinding, rocking his hips hard on Matt’s cock, soft moans escaping his mouth as he loses himself. Neil’s hips flex as Matt’s cock fill him up, and he pants from physical exertion and pure pleasure. 

“Daddy,” Neil begs, body dropping forward to lean on Matt as he flexes his hips on Matt’s erection. “Daddy, please.” 

Matt huffs lightly, hands resting on Neil’s hips to still him, fingers caressing his hot skin. “On your knees, baby boy.” Neil obliges, flipping over and presenting himself. 

Matt doesn’t hesitate before sliding his cock back into Neil and fucking him into the mattress. Neil’s screams are muffled by the mattress as Matt drives hard into him, holding Neil’s hips and slamming his cock into Neil’s hole.  

“Fuck, Daddy!” Neil cries out at the rough fucking, unable to do anything as Matt drives into him. 

Matt reaches out and grips Neil’s hair, pulling him up and forcing him to arch his back, and Neil sobs as Matt uses the leverage to fuck him harder. “Daddy, I’m so close, can I come?” Neil begs, clenching tightly around Matt. 

Matt brings him all the way up, wrapping a hand around Neil’s waist and grinding forcefully into him as Neil groans. He tilts Neil’s head, teeth sinking down into the juncture of Neil’s neck and Neil cries out. 

“Daddy, please,” he pleads and Matt glances over Neil’s shoulder, seeing Neil’s hard, red cock curving out from between his legs. 

“Come, baby boy,” Matt growls lowly, continuing to fuck Neil hard and Neil sobs as cum is fucked out of his cock, his cock jerking as cum spills out of it. Matt wraps a hand around him, milking him and Neil whimpers, body shivering. 

“Daddy,” Neil whimpers softly and then Matt’s pushing Neil down, pulling his cock out and stripping off his condom as he comes, striping Neil’s ass with his cum. “Fuck Daddy,” Neil moans as he feels the cum on his heated skin, and then Matt’s turning him over and kissing him tenderly. 

__ 

“Nicky said that you have a scene with Aaron,” Katelyn says softly as she styles Kevin’s hair. Kevin meets her eyes in the mirror.  

“I do,” he says warily, and she laughs gently.  

“Don’t worry about it,” she assures him. “I knew about it already. I hope he enjoys it.” 

“I hope it isn’t too awkward,” Kevin confesses, flushing lightly. “Considering, you know…” 

“That he looks just like your boyfriend?” Katelyn fills in the blanks, laughing. “I can imagine. Be gentle with him, would you?” 

“Am I his  _first_  first?” Kevin asks her, eyebrows raised. Katelyn chuckles lightly, nodding. 

“You are. But, between you and me, Aaron’s always had a little bit of a crush on Matt,” she whispers and Kevin laughs delightedly. “You didn’t hear that from me though,” she winks meaningfully and Kevin snorts. 

“Of course I didn’t,” he promises. “I’ll be gentle with him. He didn’t want to do a flip fuck, I think that would be too much for the first time.” 

“You say that as if there’ll be more times,” Katelyn raises an eyebrow, smirking at Kevin. 

“My dick’s magical,” Kevin winks at her and she bursts out laughing. “It scored me two men.” 

“Well, don’t work too much of your magic on him,” Katelyn chides him good-naturedly, wagging her finger at him.  

“I won’t,” Kevin raises his hands in surrender, hopping down from his seat. “But you never know what could happen…” 

He giggles, escaping as Katelyn tosses a hairbrush at him, followed by her laughter.  

__ 

Kevin’s distracted from watching his Exy game as the door bangs open and he blinks when he sees Aaron standing there.  

“Hey,” Kevin says uncaringly, shifting slightly on his seat as Aaron approaches him warily.  

“I wanna talk to you,” Aaron clears his throat, approaching Kevin slowly and Kevin turns off the television, giving Aaron his full attention. “I’ve- I think I have feelings for you.” 

Kevin’s eyebrows raise, and he shifts slightly to face Aaron. Aaron flushes lightly. “And I just wanted to let you know that.” 

"I thought you were straight?" Kevin asks, cocking his head, and Aaron bites his lip, shrugging slightly. "C'mere," Kevin says softly, patting the couch next to him and Aaron approaches him warily as he takes a seat. "I've been waiting for you for forever," Kevin confesses with a soft laugh.

"Really?" Aaron asks, his voice tiny, hopeful, and Kevin shifts until he’s straddling Aaron’s legs. Aaron stares up at him with wide eyes, his hands resting tentatively on Kevin’s thighs.

“Hey,” Kevin says softly, stroking Aaron’s hair, and Aaron blinks up at him. “Relax,” Kevin chuckles, noting how stiffly Aaron’s sitting. “I’ll take my time with you, I promise.” 

Aaron exhales slowly, and Kevin captures his lips mid-exhale. Aaron gasps into the kiss as Kevin slots their lips together, his fingers curling in Aaron’s hair. Aaron’s fingers dig into Kevin’s thighs, and Kevin slides up Aaron’s lap until their crotches are pressing against each other. 

Aaron relaxes after a few seconds, before responding to Kevin’s kiss, their lips sliding together wetly. Aaron moans softly, arching up to meet Kevin’s lips when he pulls away. 

Their bodies press hard together, and Kevin smirks into the kiss when he feels Aaron’s hard thick length pushing against his ass. 

“Someone seems eager,” Kevin murmurs against Aaron’s lips, and Aaron flushes. Kevin nips at his bottom lip, tugging Aaron’s head until it’s tilted backwards. “Wanna fuck?” 

Aaron blushes so brightly, it makes Kevin giggle. Aaron huffs, hands sliding from Kevin’s thighs to cup Kevin’s ass, pulling Kevin closer to him. Kevin groans as he rocks their erections together. 

“Yeah, let’s fuck,” Aaron breathes against Kevin’s lips and Kevin moans softly, pulling Aaron’s head to the side and sucking on his neck. Aaron gasps, hips rolling up against Kevin’s, and they grind against each other until Kevin’s decided he has enough. 

“Your cock, in me, now,” Kevin pants out, climbing off Aaron and pushing his pants off. Aaron follows suit, lifting his hips and sliding off his pants, his hard cock bobbing out. “Condom,” Kevin reminds him, fisting his cock and reaching back to slide two fingers into his hole. He straddles Aaron, moaning as he continues to stretch himself.   

Aaron digs his fingers into Kevin’s hips, pulling him forward. Kevin moans when he feels the blunt head of Aaron’s cock nudging at his hole.   

“Fuck,” Aaron gasps out, and Kevin grins, spreading his cheeks and impaling himself on Aaron’s thick erection. It's a long slide until Kevin’s ass is pressed against Aaron’s hips, and Aaron’s staring up at him with wide eyes. “Holy shit,” Aaron chokes out, his fingernails digging into Kevin’s cheeks. “Holy shit, you’re so tight.”  

“Aw, thank you,” Kevin grins, and Aaron urges him to move. Kevin relishes in the slick slide as he lifts his hips to rock on Aaron’s erection, moaning softly. 

He leans down to press their lips together, and Aaron gasps softly into Kevin’s mouth as he rides Aaron hard. Aaron’s staring at him wordlessly, and Kevin smirks, hips flexing as he braces himself on the back of the couch, rocking hard on Aaron’s cock. 

“H-How does it feel?” Kevin pants out, choking as Aaron pulls his hips forward, angling his cock to stroke against Kevin’s sweet spot. 

“Fucking tight,” Aaron gasps out, looking as if he’s falling apart way too quickly. “Fuck.” 

Kevin huffs, hooking his arms around Aaron’s neck and kissing him hotly. Aaron wraps a tentative hand around Kevin’s cock, stroking lightly, and the motion makes Kevin shudder. 

“It feels so good,” Kevin whispers, grinding down on Aaron’s cock and Aaron’s teeth sinks down into his lower lip, looking down at their joined bodies. His fingers tighten around Kevin’s erection, squeezing as he strokes slowly. 

Aaron pushes himself up to slot their lips together again. “Fuck me,” Kevin whimpers against Aaron’s lips, arching into Aaron’s touch.  

Aaron pushes his hips up to bury deep into Kevin and Kevin chokes as his fingers scape the back of Aaron’s neck, whimpering softly. Aaron pushes Kevin to the side and Kevin goes willingly, laying on his back with his legs spread obscenely, and Aaron dives right back in without hesitation. 

Kevin moans as Aaron’s cock slides easily into him, slamming his hips against Kevin’s ass, fucking him in long, hard thrusts. 

“Choke me, Aaron,” Kevin gasps out, somewhere between the moans being torn out of his throat. Aaron’s panting, harsh breaths mixing with soft groans and his strong hand wraps firmly around Kevin’s neck, thumb digging in slightly. 

Kevin gaps, his cock hardening, and Aaron leans down, kissing him hotly as he squeezes Kevin’s neck, his other hand wrapped firmly around Kevin’s cock. 

Kevin comes, soundlessly, body bowing against Aaron as cum shoots out of his cock and smears the both of their abdomens.  

“Fuck,” Kevin whimpers, clenching hard around Aaron, and Aaron’s forehead drops against Kevin’s shoulder as he groans softly. “Come on me,” Kevin begs, and Aaron nods, panting as he pulls out of Kevin, tearing off the condom and spilling almost immediately, cum mixing with Kevin’s on his abdomen. 

Aaron groans, kissing Kevin hotly and Kevin slides his fingers in Aaron’s hair, tilting his head and deepening the kiss. When the part, Kevin huffs softly against Aaron’s lips. 

“How was your first time with a guy?” Kevin smirks, nuzzling their noses, and Aaron smiles slightly. 

 “It was better than I expected,” Aaron confesses and Kevin grins widely. 

“I’m glad,” he whispers, pulling Aaron back down for another kiss. 

__ 

When they cut, Aaron sits up, sighing heavily as he accepts a towel from Renee, giving it to Kevin to wipe off. Kevin sits up worriedly, frowning when he sees Aaron’s expression change. 

“Hey,” Kevin says softly. “It was good, right?” he asks gently and Aaron turns slightly, offering Kevin a promising smile. 

“It was,” Aaron says. “Thanks for not calling me Andrew.” 

“I would never,” Kevin says offendedly. “I didn’t even think about that.” 

“Oh,” Aaron says, surprised, blinking rapidly. “Thanks.” 

“Kev!” Neil grins, storming toward them and pouncing on Kevin’s lap. Kevin groans when Neil lands on his exposed dick. 

“Are you trying to break my dick,” Kevin bites out and Neil grins, leaning to kiss Kevin’s cheek. 

“Of course not, I can’t break one of my favouritest things in the world,” Neil winks at him. “Hey Aaron, how was your scene?” 

“It was really good,” Aaron offers Neil a smile and Neil beams back. “How was your scene?” 

“It was… better than I expected,” Neil laughs. “Kevin, I’m probably gonna call you Daddy a few times to get it out of my system, okay?” he warns and Kevin snorts, rubbing Neil’s waist. 

“Whatever you want, baby,” Kevin nips at Neil’s neck and Neil giggles. 

“Hey, Aaron, we’re going Colombia later, wanna come with? You can invite Katelyn along,” Neil grins at Aaron, whose eyebrows raise. “Andrew’s orders.” 

Aaron’s smile widens and he ducks his head. “Yeah, I’d like that.” 

“Awesome!” Neil cheers, stands, gripping Kevin’s hand. “Well, let’s get ready, or Andrew will leave us,” he giggles, hurrying them over to the showers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by  
> artemis_west: matt/neil scene with daddy!matt  
> icecream-is-an-ok-fruit: Do you think you could ever do kevaaron any in the future?  
> anon on tumblr: What about a scene for The Nights where Matt has a dream that Neil and Dan fuck and he wakes up hard
> 
> HAPPY HALLOWEEN


	14. The Whore (Neil/Kevin | Neil/Kevin/Matt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil is horny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Neil/Kevin & Neil/Kevin/Matt  
> Tags: Dirty talk, Daddy kink, crossdressing, orgasm denial

“Hi Daddy.” 

Kevin freezes in his tracks when he sees Neil’s lithe body posed against the doorframe of their bedroom, dressed in the cheerleader outfit he’d tried on when Kevin and Andrew had fucked him in the dressing room after Neil had dragged them shopping. 

“Fuck,” Kevin bites his lip to stifle his gasp. He’d just awoken and was lounging in bed, scrolling through his phone. Andrew had gone to have breakfast with his brother, and Kevin hadn’t gotten up to go looking for Neil yet. 

“Do you like it, Daddy?” Neil purrs, blinking prettily. Neil had filmed a Daddy kink scene with Matt the day before, but Kevin wasn’t expecting... this. 

“Neil,” Kevin groans, shoving off the covers and dropping his phone to the side. 

Neil drops the act for a second, pouting. “Call me by a cute nickname,” Neil orders and Kevin snorts. 

“Okay, baby,” Kevin smiles and Neil flushes, preening. He’s wearing a short crop top, his hard, sculpted abdomen showing. The lines of his V are leading into the _tiny_ skirt he’s wearing, which is barely covering his muscular thighs. “You look amazing,” he breathes, and Neil blushes. “C’mere, baby boy.” 

“I’m glad you like it, Daddy,” Neil bites his lip, slinking toward Kevin, getting onto the bed on his knees as he crawls toward his boyfriend.  

Neil straddles Kevin’s thighs, the skirt spreading obscenely. “You look so fucking cute,” Kevin pants, sliding his hands up Neil’s legs, gripping his thighs firmly.  

“Thank you, Daddy,” Neil whimpers, grinding his bulge against Kevin’s, and Kevin is glad, not for the first time, that he sleeps naked. 

“Fuck, baby boy,” Kevin groans, slipping his hand under the skirt gripping Neil’s supple ass. “Oh… fuck, baby boy, are you wearing lingerie?” 

“Your favourite, Daddy,” Neil bites his lip shyly, tips of his ears turning red, as he raises the hem of his little skirt. Kevin groans, his cock twitching when he sees Neil’s cock wrapped up in a tiny white lacy panty, the head of his hard cock peeking out from the band of the underwear.  

Kevin reaches up, rubbing the tip of Neil’s cock, and Neil’s whimpers, hips rolling up as his head falls back. His hard abdomen flexes as he gasps for air. Kevin teases the tip of Neil’s cock, eyes locked onto his panting, gorgeous boyfriend. 

“Kiss me, baby,” Kevin groans, and Neil bites his lip, leaning down to press their lips together warmly, the roughness of the lace underwear dragging against Kevin’s cock and making him shiver. 

Neil moans into the kiss, fingers pushing into Kevin’s hair and tugging at the strands as he writhes his body, pushing their hard cocks together. 

“Oh fuck,” Neil gasps and Kevin groans as the head of his cock catches against Neil’s hole. Neil grinds down on Kevin’s cock, panting heavily. “Fuck me, Daddy,” he begs, and Kevin’s cock twitches excitedly and he knows it’ll be so easy to grab the lube (which is always available on their nightstand; there are different flavours and sensations for them to choose from), but he grips Neil’s ass (his favourite body part, right next to Andrew’s cock), stilling him. 

“We have a scene in a few hours, baby boy,” Kevin whimpers, although his cock is aching to be in Neil’s warm hole where it belongs.  

“Just the tip,” Neil begs, lips nipping at Kevin’s neck, hips pushing against Kevin’s cock, trying desperately to get Kevin’s cock in him. “Please, _Daddy_ , I’m so horny.” 

“Oh god,” Kevin whispers, _aching_ with need as his boyfriend’s lithe body flexes above him. Whom was he kidding; he was gone from the second he’d seen Neil in the tiny skirt. “Fuck, baby, come on,” he groans, feeling the unlubed head of his cock push at Neil’s hole.  

“Yes,” Neil pants, grabbing the lube (strawberry), and slicking Kevin’s cock quickly.  

“Just the tip,” Kevin reminds him breathlessly, and Neil nods, positioning Kevin’s cock and pushing down on it. Kevin groans as the head slips into Neil’s hole, the warmth almost dizzying around the most sensitive part of his cock.  

“Fuck, baby,” Kevin groans, keeping Neil’s hips up. “We can’t go any further, you have a scene-“ 

“I need more Daddy, please,” Neil begs, his hard cock escaping from his tiny underwear and bobbing out under the hem of his skirt. Kevin bites his lip, looking at his gorgeous boyfriend wearing the sexiest outfit ever. “Just a little more, Daddy?” Neil groans as he wiggles down on Kevin’s cock, making Kevin choke. 

“Fuck,” Kevin gasps as Neil’s hand disappears under his skirt, stripping his cock hard and fast. “You’re insatiable, baby boy.” 

“Yes, Daddy,” Neil whimpers, making small movements on Kevin’s cock, his chest flushed. 

“Don’t touch your cock,” Kevin growls, lust fogging his mind and Neil gasps, looking up at Kevin with wide eyes. “If you’re going to come, you come from my cock and nothing else.” 

With that, he snaps his hips up and Neil cries out, clutching Kevin’s shoulders as Kevin’s cock impales him fully. He cries out _yes_ over and over as Kevin fucks up into him hard and rough. Kevin’s hands roam Neil’s body, slipping under the top of his cheerleader outfit, thumbing his nipples and Neil sobs, grinding down to meet Kevin’s thrusts. 

“Oh fuck, Daddy,” Neil moans, and Kevin looks up at the glass ceiling, watching Neil bounce on his cock in his adorable cheerleader outfit. Kevin slides his hands into Neil’s curls, bringing him down for a hot, heavy kiss as Neil rocks his cock against the ridges of Kevin’s abs, searching for his orgasm. 

Neil's grinding hard on Kevin, and Kevin doesn’t even warn him when he comes, just slams up hard into Neil and holds his hips down when he comes hard, teeth sinking down in the joint of Neil’s neck and sucking.  

Neil cries out when he feels Kevin coming in him, rolling on Kevin’s spent cock as he comes, his cock spilling onto Kevin’s abdomen as he shivers from his orgasm. Kevin ruts into Neil, sucking on his neck, panting as Neil’s body stills, laying heavily on top of Kevin. 

“That was awesome, Kev,” Neil whimpers as Kevin grips his ass possessively, holding him. 

When Neil finally raises up, Kevin’s eyes widen when he sees the huge hickey on the side of his boyfriend’s neck. 

“Fuck,” Kevin groans. “Dan’s going to fucking _murder_ us.” 

__ 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Dan growls when Neil sheepishly tries to tiptoe past her. “Are you a vampire, Kevin?” 

Kevin snorts, pulling Neil to his side. “We got a bit carried away. It was Neil’s fault. He was calling me Daddy and he was wearing next to nothing. I didn’t have a choice, Dan.” 

Neil gasps, pushing away from Kevin. “You snitch!” 

Kevin grins, but his smirk is quickly wiped away when Dan whacks his arm. “Don’t think you're getting away so easily, Day,” she reprimands, wagging her finger at him. “I’m not even going to bother to ask Kate to fix this. I don’t think you’d appreciate sucking makeup off Neil’s neck if you get into it in the scene.” 

“So...” Neil trails off, looking hopefully at Dan, who sighs.  

“We’ll work with it. I'll change the beginning of the scene, just go with it. Kev, next time this happens, for two months I’ll only be scheduling Neil and Andrew for scenes and you with girls.” 

“You say that as if it’s a threat,” Kevin frowns, cocking his head and Dan smirks as Neil whacks Kevin’s arm. Kevin stares at his horrified boyfriend. 

“What else will we watch at home?” Neil gasps out. “There’s no point just watching me and Andrew! I won’t get to see you fuck for _two_  months!” 

Kevin chuckles at his overreacting boyfriend, pulling Neil in for a hug and Neil melts into his arms. “Fine,” he huffs, kissing Neil’s curls. “I won’t do it again, Dan.” 

Dan grins victoriously. “Awesome. Now, come on,” she orders, walking toward the studio in which they’d be shooting. 

__ 

“Oh fuck,” Neil gasps out as he writhes against Matt’s body, pressed between Matt and the cold shower wall. Matt’s latched onto his neck, sucking his wet skin as the shower pounds behind them. 

Neil tightens his legs around Matt’s strong waist, his arms latched around Matt’s neck, and Matt’s hands are cupping his ass as Neil grinds his cock against Matt’s abs. Matt presses kisses up Neil’s neck until he’s captured Neil’s lips in a deep kiss. 

Neil whimpers, feeling Matt’s cock pushing at the cleft of his ass. Neil pushes down against it, wanting to feel Matt’s cock slide into him. 

“Fuck,” Matt sighs into the kiss. “I wanna fuck you so badly,” he confesses, his shaft sliding against Neil’s hole and Neil whimpers wantonly. 

“Do it,” Neil begs, rocking against Matt, and Matt nips Neil’s bottom lip.  

“I don’t have a condom,” Matt groans, burying his lips in Neil’s neck again, licking and sucking. “I didn’t expect you to corner me in the bathroom again.” 

“Fuck it,” Neil pushes his fingers into Matt’s hair, yanking his head up for a hard kiss. “Fuck me, Matt,” he orders against Matt’s lips.  

Matt chuckles against Neil’s lips, kissing him again, and Neil moans loudly when he feels the head of Matt’s cock pushing against his hole. 

“Hold on,” Matt orders, one hand releasing Neil as he reaches back for the bottle of lube, slicking up his cock. 

“Yes,” Neil moans, long and drawn out, relaxing as Matt pushes his cock all the way in, filling him up until his balls press against Neil’s ass. “Oh, fuck _yes_ , Matty. You feel so good.” 

The door bangs open, and Neil’s barely hears Kevin’s voice over the lust fogging his mind. “Nathaniel? What the fuck?” 

Neil’s head falls back against the wall as Matt stills. “No,” Neil moans. “Fuck me, Matty.” Neil whimpers as Matt continues reluctantly, pushing into Neil, thick cock invading Neil perfectly.  

“Neil,” Kevin snaps, and Neil blinks away the haze as he watches Kevin standing at the door of the shower. “What are you doing?” 

“C’mere,” Neil whimpers, stretching his hand out to Kevin, smiling when he sees the uncertainty in Kevin’s face. 

“He feels so good, Kev,” Neil groans as Matt continues driving into him. Kevin falters, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he watches the scene in front of him. “He’s so big, Kev, it’s so good.” 

Kevin walks slowly over, looking conflicted. Neil reaches out to him, sliding his hand into Kevin’s hair and pulling him into a deep kiss. Kevin pulls away, glancing over at Matt, who grins unapologetically at him. Matt reaches forward, stilling in Neil as he captures Kevin in a hard kiss. 

“That’s so hot,” Neil groans, and Kevin tears away from the kiss, looking at Neil with hard, lust-filled eyes. 

“Let’s move this to the bedroom,” Kevin suggests lowly, reaching over to turn off the shower. “I wanna fuck this whore’s mouth.” 

Neil groans, his cock throbbing as Matt holds him up, easily carrying him out of the shower into the bedroom. Neil’s tossed onto the bed, gasping as he sees Kevin undressing, hard body being revealed inch by inch. 

He’s barely given time to breathe before Matt’s yanking him to the edge of the bed by his hips, pushing back into him in a swift thrust, making him cry out. 

Kevin fists his cock as he walks toward the bed, making Neil’s mouth water, his own hand go to his cock, wrapping around his painful erection. 

“Oh, no,” Kevin laughs darkly. “Sluts don’t get to touch their cock.” 

Neil’s eyes widen as Kevin rummages in the drawer next to the bed, producing a rubber cock ring and a thin band of silk, kneeling onto the bed. 

“Fuck, Kev,” Neil whines, glancing at Matt for mercy, but Matt just looks more turned on by the prospect. 

After the cock ring is firmly situated around the base of Neil’s cock, Neil’s manhandled onto his knees, his hands tied behind his back. Neil’s cock dripping precum as Kevin slides into his mouth, fucking him hard and fast. 

Neil glances up, whimpering when he sees Matt and Kevin locked in a hard kiss, both of them fucking him on either end. Kevin’s cock is sliding in and out of his mouth at a quick pace, making his entire body throb with arousal. 

Matt’s cock drags against his prostate with every stroke, his fingers digging into Neil’s hips firmly, and Neil can’t do anything but just let them use him, his hands tied behind his back and his cock weeping as his entire body is set afire. 

He moans around Kevin’s cock, feeling Matt fuck into him at a rapid pace, grunting into the kiss he’s sharing with Kevin.  

It takes a few thrusts before Matt slams into him for the last time, before pulling out and coming on Neil’s ass, stroking his cock and grunting. Neil moans, and then Kevin’s pulling out of him, stroking his cock hard as he comes on Neil’s face. Neil gasps, licking his lips and sucking Kevin’s cockhead hard. 

Kevin’s cock jerks from sensitivity and Kevin slides a hand into Neil’s hair, stroking him gently.  

“Should we let the whore come?” he asks Matt, and Neil gives him the best puppy dog look that he could muster with cum streaked across his face. 

“Hmm,” Matt hums, fingers dipping into Neil’s hole and twisting, making Neil cry out. “Maybe we should.” 

Kevin grins at Neil, pushing him over onto his back. Matt yanks off the cock ring and Neil cries out at the sudden rush of blood to his cock. 

“Fuck, I’m so close,” he gasps out, his balls feeling swollen and ready to burst, and Matt wraps a hand around Neil’s cock, stroking lightly. 

It's just what Neil needs, and with Kevin tugging his nipples, he comes with a loud cry, back bowing off the bed as his orgasm spills out of his cock. 

“Fuck,” Neil sobs as he comes down from his intense orgasm. Kevin leans down to press their lips together before he’s replaced by Matt. 

Neil kisses Matt hungrily, moaning into the kiss and then the scene is cut. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by addicted2reading16: NeilxKevinxMatt with bondage?? And a cockring?? I know Andrew wouldn't go for it, or I'd ask for him... ooh, and maybe have Neil getting fucked from both ends
> 
> Requested by Oliver:  
> A concept.  
> Neil  
> This outfit  
> Kevin  
> Daddy kink


	15. The Newbie (Matt/Roland)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt's tasked with the honour of introducing the newbie to porn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Matt/Roland
> 
> If you're interested, this chapter is inspired by this [scene](https://cockyboys.com/scenes/taylor-reign-troy-accola.html?type=vids)

“Hey baby,” Dan greets her husband as she walks into her office, and Matt grins, leaning down to kiss her warmly.  

“Mm, hey yourself, you look sexy as fuck,” Matt nips her bottom lip, hands sliding down Dan’s back to cup her ass, eyebrows wiggling suggestively.  

Dan giggles, pulling away and whacking Matt. “Stop flirting with me.” 

“Who else am I gonna do it with?” Matt laughs, eyes checking Dan out from head to toe. “You look too sexy, baby. You can’t walk in here with a crop top and booty shorts and expect me to keep my hands to myself. You know your legs are my weakness.” 

Dan rolls her eyes, bracing her hands on Matt’s chest, leaning up and kissing him again. Then she steps away, leaving Matt pouting. “Down boy,” she laughs. “Have a seat, I wanna talk.” 

Matt sighs, folding his lanky body into the armchair. “What can I do for you, Mrs Boyd?” Dan’s skin darkens with a blush, huffing at Matt, who looks smug as hell.  

“So, I got a few newbies after cancelling those two assholes’ contracts,” Dan says, grabbing a folder from her desk. “There’s this guy, he’s adorable as hell and like a fucking rabbit. It’s his first time doing porn, and he honestly looks terrified but excited. He’s a bartender,”

Dan opens the folder, handing it to Matt. “Here are some of his headshots. He’s Italian, single and bi. You know I only use the oldest members to introduce newbies. I don’t want him with Neil because Neil will scare the living daylights outta him. Neil’s great but he’s too much for this scene. Kevin and Andrew are too intimidating, so that’s why I want you to do it.” 

Matt stares at the pictures. “You’re right, he’s cute as hell,” he says, looking at the dimples that made him look even more adorable. “But he’s single, Dan.” 

“I know we have an agreement for you to only do scenes with only people in relationships,” Dan tells him. “But I’ve never had a problem with it. I really like him, Matt. I think he’ll be a great addition to our family.” 

“You’re right.” Matt flips through the pictures. “But I’ll do it only on one condition.” 

“You’ll do it anyway,” Dan laughs, and Matt shrugs, not disputing that. Still, he stands, grabbing Dan and hoisting her up.  

She squeals, startled, legs wrapping around Matt’s waist. “Matthew Boyd,” she starts and Matt just laughs, kissing her.  

“I’m going to fuck you into your desk,” Matt promises darkly, expecting Dan to object. Instead, she wiggles, rubbing against Matt’s growing erection.  

“Make it quick,” she smirks at Matt’s surprised expression. “You’re meeting the newbie in half an hour.” 

__ 

“Matty!” Neil grins excitedly as Matt walks into the lounge, freshly fucked out and happy. “C’mere.” Neil gestures wildly to Matt from where he’s sitting on the couch. “Kev and Drew are off fucking in one of the rooms and I need a pillow.”  

Matt snorts, sitting next to Neil, and almost immediately Neil curls up, his head on Matt’s lap. Matt strokes his hair gently as Neil yawns. 

“Kev kept me up all night,” Neil whines, although Matt knows Neil most likely did it willingly. “Dan gave him a new sex toy to try out.” 

“Mm, is it the flesh jack with the wall mount?” 

Neil huffs, flopping onto his back. “Yeah. My dick’s sore now. He fucked me into that flesh jack until I came  _four_  times, Matthew. Four. Times. I don’t know what’s his obsession and making me come until I’m crying.” 

“You usually cry from the first orgasm, though,” Matt snorts as Neil whacks him. “There’s a newbie starting today. Little Italian bartender.” 

“Ooh, new meat!” Neil gasps, excited, then bursts out laughing. “Literally.” 

As if on cue, there’s a soft knock on the door, and Neil flips onto his stomach, chin resting on Matt’s thigh. The door opens and the newbie pokes their head in.  

“Matt?” he asks, voice soft, and Matt doesn’t even get to answer over Neil’s squeal. 

“Roland?!” he says excitedly, kneeling up and grinning. Roland flushes, walking into the room, obviously shy as hell. “I can’t believe you’re our newbie. Are you a sole bottom? What’s your favourite position? Who’s your first scene with?” 

Matt’s beginning to see why Dan said Neil might be ‘too much’. Matt drags Neil onto his lap, covering his mouth as he gives Roland a gentle smile. 

“His first scene is with me, Neil,” Matt says softly. “Welcome to Foxy, Roland. Sorry about your welcoming committee.” 

“It’s okay,” Roland laughs, although his cheeks are still dark with a blush. “Hey, Neil.” 

Neil waves at him from where Matt is holding him down. “Go see if Andrew and Kevin are finished,” Matt orders Neil, and Neil rolls his eyes before sliding off Matt’s lap. He says goodbye to Roland before disappearing through the door. 

“Have a seat,” Matt offers Roland, who accepts it gratefully, sinking into the single armchair. “Are you nervous about your scene?” 

Roland chews on his bottom lip, dimples making their appearance. “A little bit? It’s my first time doing anything on camera. I think if I do it once, I’ll get used to it.” 

“Just so you know,” Matt says, levelling Roland with a serious look. “Although it’s a scene doesn’t mean that consent doesn’t exist. If you’re uncomfortable with anything, let me know. Wymack and Renee won’t mind if you stop the scene because you need to take a minute. Your safety comes first.” 

Roland nods thoughtfully. “That was one of the things I was scared about, actually. So, thank you.” 

Matt grins, leaning forward, elbows on his knees. “Are you ready to go now? I need to shower, and you can freshen up before Kevin and Andrew’s scene is done. There’s no rush, they haven’t scheduled anything for the rest of the day.” 

“Okay,” Roland smiles at Matt as the taller man stands, leading him out of the room. 

__ 

“Neil!” Neil glances around as Dan comes up to him, grinning widely.  

“Hey, mom,” Neil smirks, ignoring Dan’s huff. “What can I do for you?” 

“Don’t kill me,” Dan says slowly and Neil narrows his eyes at her. “Aaron agreed to two more gay scenes, so that means you’ll have to scene with him. His first scene did really well, so he agreed to more.” 

"Aaron?" Neil wrinkles his nose without thinking. “He agreed to that?” 

Dan huffs. “Yes, Neil. I wouldn’t have told you without asking him first. Do you need to talk to Andrew?” 

“It’s fine,” Neil waves her off. “Andrew and he have been getting along better. I don’t think Andrew’ll have a problem with it.” 

“Hm, okay. Matt’s in a scene with the new guy now,” Dan informs him and Neil nods. “Have Kevin and Andrew finished?” 

Neil shakes his head. “Can you tell Matty to find me afterwards?” he asks, and Dan smiles, nodding. Neil returns her smile, before spotting his boyfriends behind Dan. “Bye, Dan!” he says, immediately distracted as he bounds across the room into Kevin’s arms. 

“I missed you,” Neil sighs, hugging his boyfriend, not caring if he was being too clingy. Kevin obviously doesn’t mind, wrapping his arms around Neil.  

“Wanna fuck in one of the free rooms?” Kevin asks, grinning audaciously when he sees Neil’s smirk. “We’re fucked out, but we can take care of you,” he drops a wink and Neil giggles. 

“Drew?” Neil asks, glancing back at his other boyfriend, whose eyes are dark. “Wanna guess what colour my panties are today?” 

That does it, and Neil laughs delightedly as his boyfriends drag him out the room.  

__ 

“Don’t be nervous,” Matt whispers to Roland, and Roland beams at him, giving him a thankful smile. They’d gotten through the little interview they’d had to do, and now they were getting ready for the scene. 

Roland’s laying with his head on Matt’s chest as the camera crew sets up. Matt’s stroking Roland’s hair in a calming gesture.  

“Just be open with your expressions and sounds,” Matt tells Roland softly. “But don’t overdo it. Try to be as natural as possible, show them you’re loving it. Don’t be afraid to let us know if you’re not enjoying a position. I want you to have as much fun as possible. Oh, and be very vocal when you’re coming.” 

Roland snorts, nodding. “I can do that.” 

“Are you two ready?” Wymack asks and Matt nods, pulling Roland closer until their bodies are plastered against each other. “Roland?” 

“I’m ready,” Roland says confidently, although Matt can feel his heart hammering against his side. 

“Okay, good. Roland, you make the first move and we’ll go from there.” Wymack nods, moving back behind the lights and blending into the shadows.  

Roland takes a deep breath, turning his face up to Matt’s. His fingers brush Matt’s chin as he leans toward him, pressing their lips together gently. Matt snakes a hand around his waist, holding him tightly as he opens up his mouth, allowing Roland access to a deeper kiss. 

Roland moans softly, and Matt pulls him across his body, feeling Roland’s soft bulge press against his. Roland’s thighs frame Matt’s hips as Matt grips his ass, urging Roland to rut against him. Roland’s breath escapes in a harsh breath as he rolls his cock against Matt’s. Matt can feel Roland’s cock hardening against his, slipping on hand into Roland’s hair to tilt his head in order to have access to his neck, sinking his teeth down in the juncture. 

Roland reaches down, gripping Matt’s cock, stroking it through his underwear. Matt shivers as Roland’s tentative hand caresses his shaft, moaning softly as he meets Roland’s lips for another kiss, pressing kisses down his jawline and the length of his neck.  

Roland groans as Matt laves at his skin, sucking bruises into his shoulder. Matt slips his other hand into Roland’s underwear, gripping his bare skin tightly. He slides a finger between Roland’s cheeks, index rubbing at his hole, and Roland sighs, breath tickling Matt’s ear. 

“Fuck,” Roland moans softly, spreading his legs wider to give Matt better access. Matt pulls Roland’s brief to the side, toying with Roland’s hole and Roland pushes back against him, trying to get him inside. 

A finger slips into him easily, and Roland moans, head dropping onto Matt’s shoulder. Matt holds his waist firmly with his other hand, fucking Roland gently with two fingers. Roland wraps his arms around Matt’s neck, kissing him hard as he presses back against Matt’s fingers, rubbing their cocks together. 

Matt curls his fingers in Roland, and Roland cries out softly into the kiss, grinding harder against Matt. Matt smiles at his reaction, gently pushing Roland up as he moves to kneel behind him. He keeps the briefs pushed aside as he leans forward and laps on Roland’s sensitive rim, causing Roland to cry out as he grips the sheets.  

“Fuck, Matt!” Roland cries out, fingers curling tightly into the bedsheets as he pushes back against Matt’s probing tongue. Matt eats him out lavishly, spreading his cheeks and wiggling his tongue into Roland’s tight, slick hole. 

“Mm, you taste so fucking good,” Matt growls, sinking his teeth into the fleshiest part of Roland’s ass and Roland chokes on a giggle. 

He reaches back, hand slipping into Matt’s thick hair as he grips Matt’s head, holding him in place and rocking his sensitive rim on Matt’s tongue. Matt slips two fingers into Roland’s ass, adding to his pleasure and making Roland sob into the sheets.  

Pulling back, Matt yanks off Roland’s underwear, before covering the smaller man’s lithe body with his. Roland’s cheeks capture Matt’s clothed erection perfectly, and Roland whimpers as Matt grinds his covered cock into his ass.  

Roland tilts his head back, catching Matt’s lips in a hot kiss, moaning breathily as Matt continues rutting against him.  

“You ready for me?” Matt asks Roland lowly, and a small smile graces Roland face as he leans up, pressing their lips together again. 

He drops himself against the bed, raising his hips tantalisingly. “Fuck me,” he moans, and Matt bites his bottom lip, grinning. 

Reaching over to the nightstand for a condom, he quickly gets rid of his briefs as he slides the rubber onto his cock. He teases Roland’s hole with the tip of his cock, listening to the hitch in the brunet’s breath, before he’s pressing his cock into Roland. 

Roland gasps at the intrusion, quickly relaxing, pushing back against Matt and allowing him to slide in easily. Matt moans softly as he bottoms out, Roland’s hole tight and warm around his cock. Fuck, he felt so good. 

“You’re so big,” Roland moans into the pillow, sounding breathless and gone. “Fuck, Matt. Fuck me.” 

Matt’s all too happy to comply, hands holding Roland’s trim waist against the bed as his hips slam against Roland’s ass, pounding into him and hearing Roland scream. Matt fucks Roland hard, the slap of his hips echoing throughout the room as Roland sobs from pleasure. 

Matt presses in deep, grinding down into Roland, making his eyes widen. “Fuck, you’re so  _deep_ ,” Roland sobs, hole clenching hard around Matt’s cock like a vice.  

“You’re so fucking tight,” Matt breathes, leaning over Roland and peppering kisses along his back as he continues fucking into him.  

For a few minutes, all that fills the room is their harsh pants of breath and loud moans. Roland’s getting used to the harsh fucking, pushing back against Matt and meeting his rough thrusts, and fuck, it feels too good. 

Matt yanks out of Roland, flipping him in a smooth move, pleased to see the tip of his cock wet with precum, hard cock curving between his legs and resting on his abdomen.  

“Come suck me, baby,” Matt growls, yanking off the condom and sitting back against the headboard, and Roland grins audaciously, leaning over and swallowing Matt’s cock.  

He can’t fit all of it in his mouth, but he sure as fuck tries, gagging on Matt’s cock and using his hand to stroke the other. Matt groans, hand stroking Roland’s back, down to his hole, three fingers fitting into his loosened hole easily. 

Matt fucks Roland with three fingers as Roland slurps on his cock eagerly, working on his gag reflex until his lips press against the base of Matt’s cock, and Matt’s eyes widen. 

“Fuck!” he cries out, his free hand gripping Roland’s hair as he feels Roland’s throat work around his cock. He yanks Roland up, and the man’s grinning at him with red, spit-slick lips, and Matt kisses him hard, fingers still working in Roland. 

Roland moans, obviously loving fingers in his ass, before tearing his lips away and wrapping them around Matt’s cock again. He sucks Matt’s cock hungrily, making slick, wet noises as he gets Matt’s cock down his throat again.  

“Oh fuck, baby,” Matt whispers, stroking Roland’s hair, where Roland’s head is buried in his lap, four fingers now buried in Roland’s hungry hole. “C’mere.” 

He pulls Roland up, pushing him to stand on the bed, before sucking Roland’s cock. Roland’s knees almost buckle as he braces against the wall. Matt moves Roland’s hips, encouraging him to move, and Roland fucks his mouth in slow, gentle thrusts.  

Matt moans at the taste of Roland on his tongue, letting Roland’s cock fall out of his mouth as he sucks on Roland’s balls, tongue teasing the perineum, before burying his tongue in Roland’s hole again. 

Roland cries out, body shaking, and Matt strokes his cock leisurely as he eats Roland out, and then Roland’s pulling back and thrusting his cock into Matt’s mouth again.  

“Fuck,” Roland whimpers, cursing relentlessly as he fucks Matt's mouth.  

When Roland pulls out again, panting for air, Matt growls, “come sit on my cock,” and Roland grins, grabbing a new condom and putting it on Matt before sinking down on Matt’s cock, his back to Matt.  

He wraps a hand around his cock, jerking it as he rides Matt hard, and Matt replaces his hand. He makes a circle with his fingers around Roland’s cock, and Roland’s head lolls back as he fucks Matt’s cock and hand at the same time. 

“Holy shit,” Roland gasps out, rutting almost mindlessly, lost in his pleasure and Matt moans at the feeling of Roland clenching tight around him. 

Matt peppers kisses along Roland’s back and shoulders, nipping at his neck and making Roland shiver. He fucks up into Roland, moving his hand from Roland’s cock and rubbing where they’re joined. Roland whimpers as Matt’s finger slips into his hole, joining Matt’s cock. 

“Oh my god!” Roland rocks onto Matt’s finger and cock, moaning loudly. “Fuck, I’m so close,” Roland confesses, and Matt grins. 

He wraps a hand around Roland’s waist, turning them to the side. He hikes Roland’s leg up, fucking into him with long, hard thrusts and Roland reaches back blindly, pulling Matt in for a kiss as he cries out from the harsh fucking.  

Matt holds onto Roland’s sweat-slick body, and Roland jerks his cock furiously to meet Matt’s hard thrusts.  

“I’m coming,” Roland chokes out, and Matt pushes Roland’s thighs together, grinding his cock as deep as he could go. Roland wails as he comes, release streaking his abdomen and the sheets as he strokes his cock roughly through his orgasm. 

Matt continues fucking him lazily, way too close with the way Roland’s hole is gripping him like a vice.  

“That was so fucking hot, baby,” Matt groans, pressing a kiss to Roland’s hair, seeing Roland blush all the way down to his shoulders. 

“Your turn,” Roland says cheekily, letting Matt’s cock slide out of him as he scrambles down the bed, nestling himself between Matt’s legs. He tosses the condom away, stroking Matt’s cock. 

“Eat me out, baby,” Matt orders, and Roland complies keenly, darting forward and lapping at Matt’s hole. Matt moans softly, taking control of jerking his cock as Roland’s tongue wets him, and then he’s wiggling a finger into Matt. 

Matt groans at the intrusion, stroking his cock harder. He’s staving off his orgasm, not wanting it to be over so soon. Roland’s pushing three fingers into Matt, and Matt relishes in the burn as Roland sucks on one of his balls, finger fucking him hard. 

“Yeah, fuck me like that baby,” Matt pants, and Roland fucks him hard with his fingers and Matt comes hard, cum splattering his abs as he moans long and loud.  

Roland’s lips quickly replace his hands sucking Matt and fucking his sensitive prostate, and Matt jerks into Roland’s mouth, blinking away stars. 

“Fuck,” Matt groans, grabbing Roland and pulling him up to kiss him hard. He can taste his release in Roland’s mouth, but he doesn’t mind it. 

Roland grins, nuzzling Matt’s nose. “That was so fucking good,” Roland sighs, and Matt chuckles. 

“It was,” he affirms, and Roland’s smile brightens. After Wymack cuts, Roland rolls off of Matt, stretching. “Was it really good?” he asks, needing to make sure Roland was okay with the scene. 

“Yes, it was,” Roland promises. “I wasn’t as nervous once we started, and you made it really easy. Plus the lights are so bright I kind of forget everyone’s there watching me.” 

“Hey, baby,” Dan grins, walking up to Matt and Roland, bearing gifts in the form of towels and bottles of water. Roland accepts his gratefully, suddenly shy as he wraps himself up in his towel. “I’m glad to see the scene went well, Roland,” Dan says gently. “I think you’re going to be a great addition to our little family.” 

“Thank you, Dan,” Roland smiles, blushing slightly. Dan turns toward Matt, tossing him the towel. 

“It’s good that we fucked before the scene,” Matt tells Dan, wiping himself, groaning. “Or I would’ve come as soon as I fucked him. He’s really fucking tight.” 

Roland gapes at him, blushing furiously. Dan snorts, whacking Matt fondly. “Sorry, Roland, he’s a caveman once he gets his dick wet.” 

“It’s okay, I, uh. I just didn’t expect it,” Roland confesses lowly as Matt checks Dan out. Fuck, her ass looked really yummy in those booty shorts.  

“Because we’re married?” Dan’s asking Roland, who nods hesitantly. “Don’t worry, sweetheart, it’s all good. We’re very open with our sex lives here, and if you’re uncomfortable with it, you can let us know. Matt and I, we’re loyal to each other and I don’t see it as cheating if he’s doing his job.” 

“Sometimes we even extend our personal sex lives to people we trust,” Matt says absently, still ogling Dan’s thighs. Fuck, his wife’s thighs were  _thick_.  

Dan shoots Matt a look, sighing affectionately when she sees what he’s distracted by. She reaches out, covering his eyes and Matt pouts. “Yes, and sometimes we have threesomes. Matt, stop checking me out.” 

Matt pulls Dan’s hands from his eyes, smiling when he sees Roland’s permanently red face. “Uh, it’s okay, I’m not uncomfortable with it. Just… unused to it, I guess,” Roland says softly. “I’m glad your relationship is so strong.” His voice is almost reverent, smiling at them. 

“Mm, can’t give up these sexy thighs,” Matt sighs and Dan groans. Roland chuckles at Matt’s declaration, quickly stopping when Dan shoots him a dirty look. 

“Matt, go shower. Neil needs your moral support,” Dan states, and Matt frowns, cocking his head at his wife. “He has a scene with Aaron,” she clarifies and Matt raises his eyebrows. 

“Aaron’s doing another gay scene?” Matt asks, pleasantly surprised. Aaron was always the outsider of their family, not by their choice, rather by his. It was nice to see that he was slowly being accepted.  

“Two more,” Dan ruffles Matt’s hair gently. “Will you like to do the second one? A little birdy told me that he used to have a teeny crush on you,” Dan winks at him and Matt smiles. 

“Sure, I won’t mind,” Matt agrees readily. Dan leans over and kisses Matt’s forehead. 

“Go shower,” she orders him. “Show Roland where the showers are, and then find Neil.” 

“Yessir!” Matt salutes, grinning and winking at Roland before leading him over to the showers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon on tumblr: was wondering if maybe we could get a Foxy scene with Roland/Matt (...) just because I loved them in spice!!


	16. The Twin (Neil/Aaron)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil and Aaron get it on ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Neil/Aaron  
> Tags: lingerie, cock ring, light bondage
> 
> sorry for any errors, this was hard enough to write :)

Neil hums as he flips the pancakes in the skillet, music emanating softly from the speaker on the counter. He jolts when he feels two hands rest on his bare hips, but then relaxes as the hands slide around him to hug him, and he leans against Kevin’s hard body, sighing happily.

“G’morning, baby,” Kevin murmurs, dropping a kiss to Neil’s head. Neil twists slightly, letting Kevin capture his lips in a warm kiss. “You got up early this morning.”

Neil turns back to the stove, flipping his pancakes. He tilts his head as Kevin kisses his way down his neck, a small sigh escaping him. “I have the scene with Aaron today,” Neil sighs quietly, and Kevin kisses Neil’s shoulder gently.

“You told Andrew?” Kevin asks and Neil nods.

“He said Aaron told him already,” Neil pouts, turning off the heat and flipping in Kevin’s arms, resting his palms on Kevin’s chest. “Where is he?”

“In the shower,” Kevin smirks, kissing Neil’s forehead. “I’m going to have some fun with him. Join us when you finish up here?”

Neil nods, smiling as he tiptoes to kiss Kevin again, before pushing him slightly. Kevin disappears into the bathroom as Neil finishes making breakfast, putting coffee to brew before making his way to the bedroom. He strips off his underwear, pushing open the door to the bathroom, steam rolling out.

He moans softly when he sees his boyfriends in the shower through the glass partition. The shower’s not running, but their skins are soaked and wet. Andrew’s cock is buried in the wall-mounted Fleshjack, with Kevin’s cock fucking slowly into him.

Neil bites his bottom lip, not wanting to disturb them. He closes the door softly, leaning against it as he fists his hardening cock. He knows he can’t come, but that doesn’t mean he can’t enjoy the view.

“Fuck,” Andrew hisses as Kevin grinds in deep, peppering kisses along Andrew’s shoulders. Neil’s cock is leaking in his fist, watching the pure pleasure on Andrew’s face as Kevin fucks him into the silky sleeve of the Fleshjack.

Neil could tell that they were both close, and he watches with a warm heart as his boyfriends go over the edge together, Andrew’s cum filling the sleeve as Kevin comes inside of him. Fuck. He inhales slowly, before stepping into the shower. Neither of them seems too surprised to see him, and Neil gets onto his knees, sucking Andrew’s cum-slick, spent cock, moaning at the taste as Andrew strokes his hair. He moves on to Kevin’s next, and with Andrew’s permission, he laps at Andrew’s cum-filled hole, eating him out.

He grins cheekily when he finally gets to his feet, lips swollen and cum-stained, smiling at both of his boyfriends and ignoring his hard cock bobbing between his legs. “Best. Breakfast. Ever.”

__

“I hope he appreciates my lingerie,” Neil sniffs, watching as Aaron gives a short interview before the video, sitting on Kevin’s lap. Andrew didn’t come for obvious reasons, although Neil would’ve loved to have both his boyfriends there.

Kevin’s arms wrap around Neil’s middle, pulling him close, fingers dancing over his cock, which is wrapped in white lace.

“Even if he doesn’t, I do,” Kevin promises, kissing Neil’s neck, and Neil giggles. “Just ride him into the couch like I did. I’ll be right over here,” Kevin murmurs. “If you have any problems getting hard, I’ll be your fluffer.”

“I don’t think that’ll be a problem,” Neil winks at Kevin. “I’m getting better at staying hard during sex with other people! Especially when I’m on top. I think it’s all the practice at home.”

“Mm, we should definitely practice more, then,” Kevin grins, teeth scraping Neil’s neck, and Neil shivers, cock giving a twitch.

“Neil!” Wymack calls, and Neil sighs, turning and kissing Kevin hard.

“See you when you’re done, baby,” Kevin murmurs, giving Neil a slight push.

__

On his knees between Aaron’s legs, Neil kisses his way up the bare skin of his thighs, looking up at Aaron through his lashes. Aaron slips a hand into Neil’s hair, holding him gently as Neil laps at the sensitive skin, his hands bound behind his back.

“Can I?” Neil whispers softly, nose nudging the soft bulge wrapped in grey cotton, and Aaron gives him a gentle smile.

“Go ahead,” Aaron confirms, and Neil’s teeth grip the band of the cotton briefs, pulling it down, exposing Aaron’s soft cock. Neil wraps his lips around the tip, sucking softly, and Aaron moans, his cock hardening in Neil’s mouth.

Neil sucks Aaron’s cock hard, keeping his eyes locked onto Aaron’s eyes as he swallows the blonde’s cock down to the root. Aaron tugs his hair lightly, and Neil bobs his head, sucking Aaron’s cock, feeling it hardening against his tongue.

Neil’s tongue laves at the head of his cock, moaning softly as he tastes the burst of the precum. Aaron pulls Neil off his cock, pushing him down, and Neil goes eagerly, rolling Aaron’s balls in his mouth, making Aaron groan.

He licks his way up the length of Aaron’s hard cock, lips wrapping around the tip again. Aaron strokes Neil’s curly hair, framing his head with both hands as he holds him in place.

“You look so pretty with your lips around my cock,” Aaron growls, and Neil blushes, shifting closer as he takes Aaron’s cock deep again. He feels the head hit the back of his throat and he pushes it deeper, lips brushing the base of Aaron’s cock.

“Shit,” Aaron swears, fingers tightening in Neil’s hair, keeping him down for a few seconds. When he releases, Neil pulls off with a loud gasp, and Aaron surges down, kissing Neil hard.

Neil moans into the kiss, pushing closer, but Aaron grips Neil’s hair tightly, keeping him in place. Neil whimpers as Aaron kisses his swollen lips, free hand trailing down Neil’s chest to tug at his nipples.

“Fuck me,” Neil pants as Aaron pulls away, a line of spit connecting them. Aaron kisses him again hard, before pulling Neil up hard, and Neil stumbles, knees hitting the soft couch.

Aaron grips Neil’s waist, slipping a hand into Neil’s pretty jockstrap, pulling out Neil’s cock, stroking it. Neil groans as Aaron’s hand twists around his cock, stroking him quickly to hardness as Neil grinds on Aaron’s hard member, almost fucking himself raw onto the erection.

“Fuck,” Aaron hisses, grabbing a cock ring and fastening it firmly around Neil’s hard cock. Neil whines, but Aaron kisses him to shut him up, before grabbing a condom and slipping it onto his engorged member.

Two fingers slip into Neil’s prepped hole, and Neil whimpers, hard cock pressing against Aaron’s hard abdomen. “Please,” Neil begs, biting his lower lip, and the blunt head of Aaron’s cock nudge at his hole, pushing in slowly.

Neil gasps as Aaron’s cock fills him, sinking down onto the member until he’s sitting fully on it, whimpering at how full he feels.

“You’re really tight,” Aaron chokes out, staring at Neil with wide eyes, and Neil grins down at him, clenching his hole and Aaron hisses.

Aaron yanks Neil down for a hard kiss before sitting back, fingers playing with the garter around Neil’s trim waist. “Make me cum, pretty boy,” Aaron murmurs and Neil grins at the order, flexing his hips as he rocks on Aaron’s cock.

He rides Aaron’s cock as well as he could without the use of his hands, and Aaron aids him, hands gripping Neil’s hips. Neil moans as he loses himself, his engorged, bound cock rubbing against Aaron’s abdomen, Aaron’s cock dragging against his sweet spot at every slide.

“Fuck,” Neil whimpers, bouncing on Aaron’s cock, his own erection wetly slapping Aaron’s stomach as his head falls back.

Aaron pulls Neil toward him and Neil falls against his chest, crying out as Aaron grips his cheeks, fucking up into him hard. Neil whimpers as pleasure blossoms in his groin, his hard cock aching.

“It feels so good,” Neil sobs, his bound cock feeling oversensitive and ready to explode. Aaron pushes up, gripping Neil firmly as he stands, keeping the redhead impaled on his cock, before flipping them.

Neil cries out as Aaron’s cock is shoved further deep into him. “Please, I’m so close,” Neil pants and Aaron grins, fucking Neil hard.

Aaron’s hips slam against Neil’s ass and Neil cries out. Aaron deftly removes Neil’s cock ring, fingers wrapping around Neil’s painful, sensitive erection.

“Fuck!” Neil gasps out, and then his orgasm tears through him, spilling onto his abdomen as Aaron strips his cock. Neil blinks tears out of his eyes, and then Aaron’s pulling out of him, leaving him achingly empty.

Aaron yanks off the condom, climbing onto the couch to straddle Neil’s hips. Neil grins as Aaron jerks his cock, leaning forward and lapping at the head of his cock, moaning at the taste.

“I’m going to come,” Aaron groans.

“ _Yes_ ,” Neil moans, sticking his tongue out as he opens his mouth wide. Aaron comes with a loud moan, spilling onto Neil’s tongue.

“Shit,” Aaron breathes, staring down as Neil wraps his cum-stained lips around his cock, sucking him down, his hips jerking from oversensitivity. Neil moans, before pulling off and grinning up at him, blushing, and then Aaron surges forward and kisses him again.  

“That was awesome,” Neil breathes, grinning at Aaron, and Aaron just smiles in response as the scene is cut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Nobody13: You should totally do a Neil/Aaron if you have time please do one<3
> 
> lowkey wanted neil to say 'andrew' during the sex scene but also didn't want y'all to kill me lmfao


	17. The New Bottom (Matt/Aaron)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron gets fucked for the first time in his life.  
> (Spoiler: he loves it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Matt/Aaron  
> Tags: light bondage

"So, I heard you had a crush on me,” Matt says casually, making Aaron sputter and spill his drink as his ears turn red. Matt snickers at his reaction, rubbing Aaron’s back as the shorter tries to catch his breath. “I’m messing with you. Have you thought about our scene?” 

Matt and Dan were throwing an impromptu party for their friends and coworkers in their house. When Matt had seen Aaron standing in the corner, all alone, he'd decided to grace the shorter with his presence. Aaron looks like he was a rabbit cornered by a fox, glancing around the filled house with wide eyes, before looking back at Matt. 

Aaron bites his lip, looking back to the dance floor and keeping his eyes on the dancing bodies. His twin hadn't come, or else Matt was sure Andrew would've been with him, considering how close they'd recently become. Katelyn was somewhere on the dance floor, laughing happily with the girls. 

Aaron clears his throat. “I think I want to bottom,” Aaron says quietly, and Matt raises his eyebrows. He knew Aaron had only recently started filming with guys, but he didn’t think Aaron would want to bottom just yet.

“Are you sure?” Matt leans against the wall as Aaron places his drink down, folding his arms and staring resolutely at the dancing crowd.  

“I got some... tips from Andrew and Kevin, and a lot of people enjoy it and this is going to be my last gay scene, so I want to try it,” Aaron shrugs, trying to be uncaring but Matt sees the tension in his shoulders. 

“Okay,” Matt says, and Aaron glances up at him in surprise at the ease of his agreement. “I’ll let Dan know. Is there anything you don’t want me to do?” 

A frown flits across Aaron’s face. “No? I don’t think so. Do you wanna maybe try something kinky?” Aaron’s face is a shade darker and Matt chuckles, pleased. Just when he thought the blonde was done surprising him. He was glad that Aaron was finally exploring his sexuality while remaining faithful to Katelyn.

“Maybe not too kinky,” Matt acquiesces. “Light bondage?” 

Aaron blushes, nodding. “I’ve tried that with Kate already and I liked it, so yeah.” 

“Hey, guys!” Nicky’s voice breaks into their conversation as the man throws himself at Matt. Matt hugs him, laughing. 

“Hey, Nicky, I haven’t seen you in forever,” Matt smiles, and Nicky huffs.  

“He was in Germany,” Aaron tells Matt. “Visiting Erik. When did you come back, Nicky?” 

“A few days ago,” Nicky shrugs as he finally releases Matt, standing upright, a small pout on his face. “I miss him already.” 

“I don’t know what I’d do if I had to live without Dan,” Matt confesses, exhaling. Nicky sighs, reaching up absently and stroking the black leather collar around his neck. Matt notices the move, but doesn’t say anything as he sees the smile playing on Nicky’s face.  “Aaron and I are doing a scene next week,” Matt tells Nicky, who lights up. 

“Yeah! I heard! I was surprised you agreed to scene with Neil, Aaron,” Nicky grins at his cousin, who huffs.  

“I rather do it with someone I know,” Aaron says, and Nicky nods sagely. 

Matt pushes himself up from the wall as Neil bounds over to them. “Come dance with us, Aaron!” Neil orders, yanking at Aaron’s hand. Matt laughs at the shock on Aaron’s face as he allows himself to be pulled into the dancing crowd.  

__ 

Aaron moans as Matt presses kisses down his spine, tongue dragging down the hollow of Aaron’s back. Aaron whimpers, hands tugging uselessly at the cuffs on his hands that were tying him facedown to the bed. They’re padded and soft, but they hold him firmly as Matt straddles his thighs, thumb caressing Aaron’s hole. 

“Fuck,” Aaron hisses into the pillow, and Matt smiles, leaning down and kissing his neck. A shiver wracks through Aaron’s body as he exhales unevenly. 

“You okay?” Matt asks softly, lips moving close to Aaron’s ear, rubbing his hard cock between Aaron’s cheeks, hearing the soft groan escape Aaron’s lips. 

“Ye-yeah,” Aaron whimpers, lifting his lips. “Yeah, I'm good.” 

“Tell me if you’re not,” Matt murmurs, teeth nipping at Aaron’s ear.  

“I will,” Aaron promises, voice shaking as Matt grinds his hard cock against Aaron’s hole.  “Fuck, Matt.” 

Matt hums, trailing kisses along Aaron’s neck and shoulder. He sits up, reaching over to grab the lube. He slicks his fingers, rubbing Aaron’s hole, wiggling one finger in. 

“Fuck, you’re tight,” Matt murmurs as Aaron moans softly. Matt gently opens Aaron up, using one finger and twisting it, adding another and scissoring his fingers. There’s a soft hiss as Aaron’s opened in a way he’s not used to, and Matt rubs a calming hand on Aaron’s lower back to ease any pain. 

Aaron clutches the pillow as Matt adds another finger, twisting his fingers and stretching him open. Matt crooks his fingers, stroking Aaron’s walls, and Aaron lets out a soft sob into the pillow. Matt uses his free hand to cup Aaron’s balls, tugging the soft spheres slightly and Aaron’s hips arch up, allowing Matt to slip his hand under Aaron’s hips, wrapping around his cock. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Aaron moans, rocking into Matt’s hand as Matt strokes his cock and sweet spot at the same time. 

“Are you ready?” Matt murmurs, and Aaron nods into the pillow, offering his ass up to Matt. Matt rolls on the condom, rubbing the head of his cock against Aaron’s hole. 

He sinks in slowly, hearing Aaron cry out into the pillow, whimpering as Matt fills him up, pushing in until his balls are against Aaron’s perineum. 

“Holy shit,” Aaron sobs as Matt holds his ass cheeks firmly as he grinds into Aaron’s hole. “I’m so full, fuck!” 

“Good?” Matt confirms lowly, nuzzling Aaron’s ear and Aaron pants, nodding. 

“So fucking good,” he moans. “Please move,” he begs, and Matt complies, rolling his hips, cock sliding in and out of Aaron’s hole. 

Aaron cries out into the pillow, held down by the restraints as Matt fucks him slowly, angling his cock down to rub against Aaron’s sweet spot. 

Aaron’s hole grips him tightly and the heat makes Matt moan, fingers sinking into Aaron’s flesh as he holds him tightly. Matt fucks him in long, even strokes, and Aaron writhes and cries out underneath him, rubbing his cock against the bedsheets. 

Matt yanks Aaron’s hips up and Aaron moans at the manhandling as Matt wraps a hand around Aaron’s leaking cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Aaron cries out, sobbing Matt’s name out with every hard, punctuating thrust. 

“Matt,” Aaron whimpers, trying to rock back, but Matt holds him firmly, driving into him hard. Matt bites his lip, groaning when Aaron unintentionally clenches tightly around him. 

“Fuck,” Matt groans, releasing one of Aaron’s hands and flipping him. Aaron’s looking at him with wide, blown eyes, hair sweaty and matted to his forehead. His lips are parted, gasps escaping with every thrust. Matt bends, kissing him hard, and Aaron whines into the kiss, slipping a hand into Matt’s hair and holding him firmly as Matt grinds his hips into Aaron’s hole. 

“Jesus Christ, did you stick your arm up there?” Aaron groans as Matt pushes his legs open, sliding deeper into Aaron. “You’re so fucking _big_.” 

“You say the sweetest things,” Matt giggles, kissing Aaron again before wrapping a hand around Aaron’s cock, twisting his hand and making Aaron cry out. Aaron rocks his hips on Matt's cock, meeting his thrusts and fucking up into Matt's hand. He bites his lip as he loses himself to the sensations, soft whimpers escaping from his mouth. 

Matt slips a thumb to rub Aaron's slit, and Aaron sobs, burying his face in his arm as Matt fucks him at the perfect angle. Precum leaks from his cock, and Matt uses it as lubrication as he strips Aaron's erection. 

“Fuck, I’m close,” Aaron moans, and Matt grins, sitting up and fucking Aaron, stroking his cock at the same time. Aaron’s free hand grips Matt’s, twining their fingers together, and Matt grins, pecking him gently. 

Aaron clenches around Matt’s cock, hips arching as Matt drives into him. He gasps at every thrust as Matt hovers over him, holding Aaron's hand tightly. Aaron whispers a curse and Matt’s name in the same breath as he comes, cum streaking his abs as Matt fucks him through his orgasm. 

“Holy shit,” Aaron gasps out, fingers tightening around Matt’s hand, his hole dizzyingly tight around Matt’s throbbing cock. 

Matt swears, pulling out of Aaron, ripping off the condom. Before he could stroke his aching cock, Aaron’s tentative hand wraps around Matt’s cock. Matt swears, leaning over Aaron and fucking his fist. Aaron bites his lower lip as he tightens his fingers around Matt’s cock. 

Matt’s orgasm comes in a rush, and he groans lowly, kissing Aaron hard as cum spills out of his cock, coating Aaron’s fingers and abdomen. 

Matt pants as he comes down, seeing Aaron blush as he sucks his fingers clean. Matt groans at the sight of Aaron’s red lips wrapped around his cum stained fingers.  

“Fuck,” Matt groans, and rubbing his nose against Aaron's, hissing as their spent cocks press against each other. "Did you like it?" 

Aaron blushes, nodding. "Your cock's fucking huge, Matt," he groans, and Matt laughs delightedly.

"Aww, thank you," he smirks, leaning down and kissing Aaron again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I can't stop thinking about their _ridiculous_ height difference  
>  2\. I regret naming chapters because I'm running out of names :)


	18. The Sweet Death (Neil/Ichirou/Kevin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil and Ichirou get to do whatever they want to Kevin. ;)
> 
> Poor Kevin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Neil/Ichirou/Kevin  
> Tags: bondage, light breathplay, lingerie

Neil groans as he feels the bed shaking, blinking sleepily as he wakes up. Was an earthquake happening right now? If it were, he was too damn lazy to find a desk or go to the corner of his room. Then he remembers that there was a glass ceiling – fuck, was he going to be impaled?

He sighs, opening his eyes to welcome sweet death, only to see that it’s Kevin riding Andrew’s cock as if his life depended on it. Oh… that’s _so_ much better.

Andrew’s gazing up at Kevin with lidded eyes as Kevin fucks himself down onto Andrew’s cock like he’s trying to milk him for all he’s worth. Andrew’s fingers are squeezing Kevin’s hips so tightly that his fingers are almost white.

Neil rolls closer to Andrew, tucking his head in the curve of Andrew’s shoulder, and Kevin grins at him, leaning down to press their lips together.

“Mmm, good morning, baby. Did we wake you up?”

“I thought it was an earthquake,” Neil sniffs petulantly, pouting. “I was expecting the glass to fall and stab me to death.”

“It’s laminated glass,” Andrew states unaffectedly as if Kevin isn't bouncing on his cock. “It wouldn’t shatter. If anything, you’d die from the force of impact if it even separates from the ceiling.”

“Eh, that’s less fun,” Neil sighs, rubbing his plumping cock against Andrew’s side, and Andrew turns to him. “Morning, boo.”

Andrew slips a hand into Neil’s hair, slotting their lips together and kissing him hard. “Are you close?” Neil whisper-asks against Andrew’s lips and Andrew nips at his bottom lip, humming in acquiescence. “Good.”

Neil reaches over to the drawer as Kevin continues rocking on Andrew’s cock, his own erection grazing against Andrew’s abs, hard and red and leaking. When Neil finds what he’s looking for, he kneels up and presses a kiss to Kevin’s shoulder. Kevin slips a hand into Neil’s hair, tilting his head back and kissing the redhead warmly.

“I love you,” Neil promises, before reaching down and locking the cock ring around Kevin’s cock. Kevin gasps at the betrayal, his hard cock red and angry, and Andrew snorts.

“You’re a horrible person,” Kevin moans, and Neil just giggles.

“Come on, ride Andrew like you mean it,” Neil murmurs, smacking his ass. “We have a scene today, you’re not allowed to come. Don’t try to be sneaky.”

Kevin pouts, but he still obeys, hands pressing against Andrew’s pecs as he braces himself, riding Andrew hard, his bound cock slapping against Andrew’s abdomen. Andrew grunts as Kevin’s hole squeezes him, and Neil slicks his fingers. After hearing Andrew’s 'yes', he’s pressing a finger into Andrew, crooking it as he finds Andrew’s sweet spot easily.

“Fuck,” Andrew groans as Neil strokes him, cupping his balls as Kevin fucks himself onto Andrew hard.

Andrew’s muscles tense as he comes, fucking up into Kevin and clenching around Neil’s invading finger. Neil moans as Andrew’s cock slips out of Kevin, cum-slick and half hard, and he wraps his tongue around the head, cleaning Andrew off.

“Shower time,” Neil says excitedly when he’s finished cleaning Andrew off. Kevin looks down forlornly at the cock ring, but Neil ignores him, grabbing Kevin’s hand. “I’ll eat you out in the shower,” he promises Kevin, who follows him a little more eagerly after hearing that.

__

“What am I supposed to do with two power bottoms, Matt?” Kevin groans as he flops onto the couch in the lounge area. Matt snorts from where he’s sipping a cup of coffee, leaning against the counter near the refrigerator.

“Just let them both ride your dick until it falls off,” Matt suggests. “Do you want a coffee?”

“Please,” Kevin groans, and Matt pours him a cup, bringing it over to Kevin before sitting in the single armchair. “Dan said they’re allowed to tie me up and do whatever they want to me and my dick is excited but I hope it still works after.”

“Lucky bastard,” Matt grins, and Kevin sighs, sipping his coffee.

“Now Neil’s gonna complain about my coffee breath,” Kevin pouts, taking another sip nevertheless. “I saw your scene with Aaron, by the way. You turned him so soft, man. It was a great scene.”

“It was,” Matt nods, smiling slightly. “Are you excited for your scene?”

“Of course I am,” Kevin scoffs, just as the door opens and Neil comes sailing in, a wide smile on his face. He comes over and sits in Kevin’s lap as if there aren’t any other seats in the room, settling in.

“Ichi is here,” Neil grins evilly. “We’ve chosen our sex toys and we’re going to drive you crazy, just like you did with me for that entire week you wanted to be a Dom.”

Kevin groans, placing his coffee down and Neil wrinkles his face.

“Brush your teeth, you have coffee breath,” Neil orders, and Matt chuckles. “Hey, Matty! How are you? The party was great. Andrew couldn’t come because he wanted to stay home with our child.”

“Neil, the cat is not our child,” Kevin says calmly and Neil ignores him.

“Andrew spoils him _so_ much,” Neil giggles. “He’s bought so many toys and now the cat literally has its own room with like seven cat trees.”

Kevin stands, picking Neil up easily and depositing him in Matt’s lap. “I’m going to brush my teeth before Ichirou’s ready,” he says and Neil waves him off, excitedly telling Matt more about King Fluffykins.

__

“Should I be scared?” Kevin asks, and Ichirou just smirks at him as he ties Kevin’s wrists firmly to the bedposts while Neil does the same with his ankles.

Ichirou leans over, wisps of his hair falling into Kevin’s face. “You should be,” he promises with a flirty wink, and Kevin groans, head thumping against the pillow. Ichirou and Neil are wearing silk robes; Ichirou’s is black and Neil’s is a deep burgundy.

Neil climbs onto the bed on his knees and hands, the mouth of the robe drooping, and Kevin whimpers when he sees the sexy lingerie hidden underneath. Neil crawls to Kevin like a cat, slinking up to him, and resting his ass on Kevin’s cock.

Ichirou reaches over and slips his hand into Neil’s hair, tilting his head back, his free hand pulling at the band of Neil’s robe, and the silk falls away, baring Neil’s lithe body decorated with sexy lingerie.

Kevin groans as they kiss hotly, Neil slipping Ichirou’s robe off as well, tossing both of them off the bed, and holy shit, Ichirou and Neil are wearing matching sets that are the colour of their robes – tall sheer stockings with lace edges, tiny lace jockstraps with bows on the hips and lace garter belts. Ichirou also has straps crossing his body and decorating this chest, the dark colour stark against his pale skin.

“Holy fuck,” Kevin groans, and Neil pulls off Ichirou’s hair tie, straight, long hair cascading into Neil’s hands.

“Let me get him ready for you,” Neil purrs, and Ichirou smirks at him as Neil leans down and seals his lips around Kevin’s cock. Kevin moans at the wet heat and Neil deepthroats him easily, swallowing Kevin’s cock down until it’s pressing down his throat.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kevin moans, tugging at his restraints, and Neil twists his hands around Kevin’s cock, slicking it up with his spit.

“He’s all yours,” Neil grins at Ichirou, moving away as Ichirou swings his leg over Kevin’s hips, sinking easily down onto his cock.

“Holy shit!” Kevin gasps out as Ichirou’s warmth seals around his bare cock and his hips try to jerk up, but Ichirou’s weight holds him down easily.

“I think he’s talking too much,” Ichirou says sultrily, voice smooth as honey, and Neil nods, grinning at Ichirou.

“Don’t worry,” Neil drops a wink for him, before he’s straddling Kevin’s face, and Kevin whimpers as his tongue darts out, lapping at Neil’s hole hungrily.

Neil moans, and then there are wet sounds of Neil and Ichirou kissing as Ichirou grinds down on Kevin’s cock. Kevin whimpers, his cock being squeezed by Ichirou’s _tight_ hole and Ichirou rides him hard.

Neil’s hands are pressing down onto Kevin’s pecs as he rocks his hole on Kevin’s tongue. Kevin opens him up, and Neil reaches back and slides two fingers into himself so Kevin’s tongue could press deeper.

“Fuck,” Neil moans, pressing his hard cock on Kevin’s chest. “Fuck, open me up, baby.”

Kevin groans as Neil fucks himself on his tongue while Ichirou fucks himself on his cock, both of them making his arousal increase, his cock throbbing in Ichirou’s hole.

“Don’t you dare come, Kevin,” Ichirou’s smooth voice orders, his hand reaching back and tugging Kevin’s balls, slipping down to rub his perineum and tease Kevin’s rim.

Kevin’s moan is muffled by Neil’s ass, and then he’s gasping for air as Neil raises himself up. Ichirou and Neil switch places, except this time, Ichirou’s pulling his lingerie aside and sliding his cock into Kevin’s willing mouth as Neil sinks down onto Kevin’s erection with a long, low moan.

Kevin sucks Ichirou, his tongue rubbing the head of Ichirou’s cock. Ichirou’s hand slips into Kevin’s hair, cupping his head as he slides in and out of Kevin’s mouth, fucking Kevin in short thrusts.

Kevin moans at the taste of precum on his tongue as Neil bounces on his cock, chasing his orgasm. He meets Ichirou’s eyes, the dark orbs shrouded by a curtain of hair, groaning as Ichirou slides his cock in until his balls are nudging Kevin’s chin.

Kevin’s really fucking close, but Neil doesn’t let him as Ichirou swiftly pulls out of Kevin’s mouth, moving away. They’re both fucking gorgeous in lingerie, and Kevin stares hungrily at both of them, unable to move as Ichirou bends Neil over Kevin and fucks him swiftly and roughly, hips slamming against Neil’s ass.

Neil’s eyes are blown, he’s leaning over Kevin, their lips inches apart and their cocks brushing with each of Ichirou’s thrusts, but Neil doesn’t close the distance. A small smirk plays on his face as he rocks back to meet Ichirou’s thrusts into him.

“It feels so good, Kev,” Neil moans, his lips red and slick and parted as he gasps.

“ _Kiss me_ ,” Kevin begs, but Neil just giggles, biting his lower lip. Ichirou pushes Neil down until his cock is rubbing against Kevin’s abs, and Neil whines at the contact.

“Fuck, I’m going to come,” Ichirou hisses, and Neil moans, rolling his hips backwards.

“Fuck yeah,” Neil goads him on and Ichirou pulls out of Neil. Neil immediately scrambles to his knees as Ichirou jerks his cock off over him. Kevin whimpers, tugging at his restraints as Ichirou spills his cum into Neil’s waiting mouth, painting his swollen red lips and cheekbones.

His cock gives a pained pulse at the sight. Neil pushes down the band of his jockstrap and jerks off his own cock hard and fast, gasping as he comes. His release streaks Kevin’s abdomen, hips jerking as his orgasm rushes through him. Ichirou slides a gentle hand through Neil’s hair, and Neil grins, before leaning over Kevin and finally slotting their lips together.

Kevin moans at the taste, sucking Neil’s cum-stained lips and lapping at Neil’s cheeks. He doesn’t realise what Ichirou’s doing until he feels the weight settle on his thighs, and he sees Neil’s cheeky grin.

Kevin’s hips jolt off the bed as Ichirou slicks his cock with Neil's cum, holding the wand vibrator under the head of his cock.

“Fuck!” he gasps for air as Neil pulls away, replacing Ichirou’s hand, taking the wand vibrator and caressing it up and down Kevin's shaft, rubbing it against his balls and perineum.

Kevin groans as honeyed arousal tears through him, it feels _too_ good, holy fuck. Ichirou leans over him, kissing Kevin warmly, a hand wrapping around Kevin’s neck lightly.

“Do you trust me?” Ichirou asks softly, and Kevin meets his eyes, nodding. He’s way too fucking close and he’s about to explode.

Ichirou presses down on his windpipe just enough, and Neil places the vibrator just right, and holy shit, Kevin’s seeing fucking _stars_ as cum shoots out of his cock, along with a sound that comes from his gut that sounds like he’s dying.

Neil giggles, and then his lips are around the head of Kevin’s cock, lapping Kevin’s cum. Thankfully he turns the vibrator off before Kevin could cry from sensitivity. Kevin’s entire body is thrumming with his explosive orgasm, and then Neil and Ichirou are kissing, Ichirou licking out Neil’s mouth and swallowing Kevin’s cum.

Kevin pants as he gazes at them, his cock still twitching. Neil smiles, leaning down to lick a stripe up Kevin’s cock, and Ichirou does the same, both of them grinning at Kevin as they kiss over the sensitive head of his cock.

“Holy fuck,” Kevin pants, jolting from oversensitivity. “Holy fuck, you two will be the death of me.”

“You taste delicious,” Ichirou purrs, and Kevin groans. He’s definitely dying, but it’s going to be a sweet, sweet death.

Neil giggles, kissing Ichirou once more, before the scene finally, _finally_ ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by zebracornsquad: more Ichirou - a threesome with him, Neil and Kevin
> 
> Listen. Ichirou in lingerie? Sign me tf up.


	19. The Surprise (Neil/Kevin/Andrew/Matt/Jeremy/Jean/Roland/Ichirou)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil gets an awesome birthday surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's pretend this isn't late :D
> 
> Pairing: Neil/Kevin/Andrew/Matt/Jeremy/Jean/Roland/Ichirou (jfc this was a pain in the ass to tag so I just put Neil/Everyone in the tags)  
> Tags: gangbang, dirty talk, blindfold

Neil blinks awake to the feeling of kisses being peppered all over his face. He moans happily, biting his lip as he blinks sleepily, meeting Kevin’s pretty green eyes.

“Morning, baby,” Kevin murmurs, and Neil grins as Kevin leans down, kissing him warmly. “Happy birthday, babe.”

Neil groans. “I’m getting so old,” he pouts, and then another hand is sliding into his hair and he turns to see Andrew leaning over him too.

“You’re still a twink,” Andrew promises, and Neil giggles. “Happy birthday, Neil.”

Neil sinks into the kiss, moaning softly. He’s naked, and his cock gives an interested twitch as Andrew devours him. He pulls away, panting, grinning at Andrew.

“I have a surprise for you,” Kevin murmurs, sitting up, his hard cock rubbing against Neil’s lips and Neil smiles broadly.

“I love this surprise already,” Neil breathes, tongue darting out to taste Kevin’s shaft.

“Eyes closed,” Andrew orders, and Neil obeys, breath hitching as a blindfold is slipped over his eyes, plunging him into darkness. “Remember, you can say no at any time,” Andrew reminds him softly in his ear, and Neil nods.

He whimpers when he feels a hand tugging his hair, turning his head. The head of a cock is rubbing against his lips, and he parts his lips willingly, allowing the cock to slide in. He moans at the taste, hand coming up to wrap around the shaft.

It's definitely Kevin’s cock, it feels and tastes like his boyfriend’s. Another cock is being pressed into his free hand, and Neil moans, stroking Andrew’s cock, turning his head to taste Andrew as well, his next hand stroking Kevin’s erection and eliciting soft moans from his boyfriends.

It takes him by surprise when two hands push his legs open, spreading him wide, and Neil gasps as a tongue presses into him, licking him out, lapping at his hole. The surprise and sudden rush of arousal searing through him make Andrew’s cock falls out of his mouth as Neil pants for air, his cock hardening against his abdomen.

“Focus,” Kevin’s deep voice chides, and Neil whimpers, sealing his lips around one of their cocks again. He doesn’t even know – or care - whose cock is in his mouth, because he’s distracted by a slick hand wrapping around his cock, stroking him to full hardness.

Holy shit. Neil can’t concentrate as another hand is trailing up his chest, thumbing his nipples, pinching and tugging at them. Desperate sounds escape Neil as he tries to stroke andsuck Kevin and Andrew’s cocks, but there are so many fingers trailing over his sensitive skin, making him unable to think, his entire body thrumming with need and arousal.

“You’re doing so good, baby,” Kevin promises softly, and Neil whines, sucking Andrew’s cock deeper, other hand jerking Kevin’s cock, thumbing at the slit.

He almost chokes when the invading tongue disappears, and a cock nudges at his wet, open hole. He has to remember to breathe when the member sinks into him in one slick thrust, filling him up all the way.

Neil cries out around Andrew’s cock as he gets fucked in long, rough strokes. Neil can make a vague guess as to who is fucking him, but he doesn’t care enough because another hand wraps around his aching member.

Kevin’s stroking Neil’s hair as he feels his cock being pressed into a tight hole, someone sinking down onto his cock and riding him hard, easily matching the pace of whoever’s fucking him.

Neil’s mind is shot, he’s too hard and turned on, and someone’s lapping at his nipples, tugging the nub between his teeth. Neil can’t even cry out because Andrew takes over, claiming his mouth roughly, gripping his chin and fucking his mouth in deep strokes. Neil can only lay there and let himself be used, his entire body sensitive and his cock aching.

He tries to remember to stroke Kevin, his hand twisting around his boyfriend’s erection. There are so many things happening to him at once, and he can’t keep track, he can’t focus because he can already feel the surge of his orgasm tingling in his toes.  

Andrew removes his cock from Neil’s mouth. Neil lets out a whine, but almost immediately, his mouth is filled with another shaft. He’s already too close, his cock being milked by the enthusiastic bottom, and his prostate being stroked with every rough thrust.

The cock in his mouth is pressed deep, pushing down his throat and holding it there. Neil can feel his breath being cut off, but he doesn’t care, high on arousal and lust and desperation, his throat working around the thick shaft.

It’s pulled out in one slick move, and Neil has to gasp for air, panting as he whimpers, “I’m close,” in a thoroughly wrecked voice.

He hears Kevin tut, not realising when Kevin moved, his lips near Neil’s ear. “We can’t have that, baby. You can’t come yet,” he chides, and Neil whines.

The person riding him comes; Neil can feel it from how tightly his cock is gripped as cum splatters warmly on his abdomen. Neil moans at the feeling, biting his lower lip as he tries to hold back his orgasm.

“Cock ring,” Andrew’s saying, before fingers are placing the rubber around the base of his cock, staving off his orgasm.

“Fuck,” Neil gasps, the person fucking him pulling out, their cum striping Neil’s thigh and rim and perineum. “Holy shit!”

Another cock slides into him almost immediately, not as thick but _longer_ and Neil wails at the feeling. It gets even better when another person’s straddling him, sinking easily onto his aching cock and Neil’s cock gives a pained flex. He wants to come _so_ bad, but he loves this, loves being used -

A rough hand turns his head, and the cock slides into his mouth, fucking his mouth hard and deep. Kevin’s fingers grip Neil’s hair, lips against Neil’s ear once more.

“You have no idea how slutty you look, birthday boy,” Kevin growls, and Neil lets out a choked sob. His entire body is buzzing with pleasure and arousal, and his mouth is aching but in the _good_ way – “Andrew’s filming all of this, by the way,” Kevin tells Neil and an almost painful hot surge of pleasure sears down Neil’s spine. “Can’t wait for you to watch it and see what a _whore_ you are. You love this, don’t you?”

Neil nods around the mouthful of cock. The person fucking his mouth is merciless, cutting off Neil’s air supply and making lights dance on the back of Neil’s eyelids. It’s fucking perfect.

With a cry, the guy riding him is coming, release spilling onto Neil’s heaving abdomen, his hole clenching painfully tight around Neil’s swollen, sensitive cock. The cock in his mouth fucks him without stopping, with deep, long strokes, before pulling out. Neil’s panting as he feels cum striping his lips and cheeks and chin, tongue darting out to taste it.

“Fuck,” Neil whines, thinking about Andrew filming him, thinking about how much of a cumslut he must look like, completely covered in strangers’ releases and _loving_ it. “Kev, my cock hurts,” he whimpers, as his bound member is freed from the tight hole clenching it.

The person fucking him pulls out, coming on Neil’s cock in burning hot stripes, release painting Neil’s hard, aching member. Neil’s so fucked open, his lips are swollen and he can barely think straight because he’s so fucked over that he just needs to _come_.

“Our turn,” Andrew growls and his cock fills Neil so, _so_ good and so fucking perfect. Neil cries out as Andrew fills him up thoroughly, fucking him in deep, powerful thrusts. Kevin leans down to kiss Neil’s cum-slick, swollen lips and Neil sobs into the kiss as Andrew fucks him hard.

“You’re such a perfect slut for us,” Kevin murmurs against Neil’s lips, and Neil moans. “Happy birthday, baby.”

His lips are replaced with his cock, filling Neil’s mouth perfectly. Neil lets his boyfriends use him, Kevin’s cock crying precum and making Neil moans at the taste.

It isn’t long before Andrew’s groaning lowly, pressing deep into him and coming. Kevin almost comes at the same time, his cum spilling down Neil’s throat so far down that Neil doesn’t even need to swallow. He willingly drinks down everything that Kevin’s giving him, sucking Kevin dry. Andrew continues fucking him in the same powerful thrusts until his cock’s going soft.

Neil coughs as Kevin releases him, gasping for air. Kevin rubs his swollen lips with his thumb, and Neil just lays there, panting.

“Make yourself come,” Andrew orders, pulling out of Neil, and Neil whimpers.

He drags his fingers through the cum on his abdomen, scooping up some from his thighs and leaking out of his hole. Yanking off the cock ring with his next hand, he wraps his cum-slick fingers around his aching cock.

Just thinking of everyone watching him jerk off, covered from head to ass in cum, is enough for Neil’s cock to explode. His mind implodes as his orgasm shatters him, searing white-hot and fucking _amazing_ and he wails as he comes so hard, he blacks out for a few seconds.

When he comes to, the blindfold is off, and he’s still panting, his entire body buzzing, already feeling shot as the adrenaline slowly subsides, leaving him feeling sweet and gooey as honey. Kevin’s stroking his hair, gazing lovingly at him.

“That was... _amazing_ ,” Neil breathes and Kevin grins, kissing Neil warmly.

“Happy birthday, baby,” Kevin murmurs and Neil sighs happily.

“Best fucking birthday ever!” he laughs delightedly as he pushes himself to sit up, feeling deliciously fucked out. Everyone's cleaning up already, and Jeremy bounds over to him with a huge smile.

"Happy birthday, Neil!" he leans over and kisses Neil's cheek. "We’re just going to clean up and then we’re going to head over to Dan’s house for your party! That was an awesome scene!"

"It was," Neil giggles. "I'm too fucked out to move. Kev?" He looks up at Kevin with an adorable pout, stretching his hands out. 

Kevin laughs, gathering Neil into his arms, and Neil melts happily into his arms as his boyfriend carry him over to shower, where Andrew's already waiting for him.

Best. Fucking. Birthday. _Ever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Afterwards, Neil watches the video Andrew taped as well as the scene and here's what he discovered:
> 
> Matt fucked him first, with Jeremy riding him. Ichirou fucks his mouth after Andrew. Then, Roland rides him while Jean fucks him.


	20. The Other Twin (Matt/Andrew)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Andrew film a scene together. Neil's delighted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Matt/Andrew

“I can’t believe my best friend and my boyfriend are filming together,” Neil grins, clapping his hands together ecstatically as he wiggles on Andrew’s lap. 

“We’ve filmed together before, Neil,” Matt snorts, eating his yoghurt as he regards Neil with a raised eyebrow.  

“Yeah, but this is the first time I’m getting to see it,” Neil giggles, and Andrew’s hand stills Neil’s excited body. “Poor Kev’s missing out, he’s filming with a girl today,” Neil wrinkles his nose and Matt snorts. 

“Girls aren’t so bad,” Matt grins at Neil, who shrugs, leaning forward to steal Matt’s spoon, licking off the yoghurt. 

“I didn’t say they were,” Neil huffs, taking Matt’s yoghurt cup as well, digging in. “I’m just sad we have to miss out on watching those videos at home. I love seeing Kevin have sex.” 

“And I’m sad I’m missing out on my yoghurt,” Matt teases, and Neil pokes his tongue out at him, returning his cup. 

“And I’m sad I’m missing out on peace and quiet,” Andrew grumbles. Neil snickers; he and Matt had barged into the lounge where Andrew was alone, watching television, before they ruined the quiet. 

Neil leans forward and smooches Andrew lovingly. “I can’t wait to see your scene,” he sighs happily, leaning against Andrew. 

__ 

Andrew shoves Matt onto the bed, and Matt huffs out a laugh as Andrew catches his wrists, holding them gently above his head. He leans down and presses a kiss to Matt’s neck, teeth catching the skin and sucking a bruise into it. 

Matt groans deeply as Andrew grabs a tie, wrapping it around Matt’s wrist and tying it to the headboard in a loose knot. Matt glances up at the restricting material, head falling back with a low laugh. “Fuck, Andrew,” he huffs, and Andrew snorts, sitting up. 

His fingers hook in the band of Matt’s briefs, tugging them down, his hard cock exposed as the underwear is pulled off. Andrew trails a finger up Matt’s cock, rubbing the head of his cock, and Matt hisses, hips jerking into Andrew’s touch. 

Andrew presses Matt’s hips down with his forearm, his free hand twisting around Matt’s hard cock. Straddling Matt’s thighs, he strokes Matt’s cock in slow, torturous motions. Matt’s gasping for air, trying to cant his hips, looking for more, but Andrew’s weight is holding him down.  

“Shit,” Matt gasps, his powerful body restrained by Andrew. Andrew leans down and sucks the head of Matt’s cock hard, making Matt release a string of curse words.  

Andrew moves from straddling Matt to kneeling between his legs, his folded legs under Matt’s thighs.  

“Open up,” Andrew commands, and Matt spreads his legs to accommodate Andrew.  

“You’re still dressed,” Matt complains and Andrew shuts him up by sealing his lips around Matt’s cock once more.  

Andrew hums around Matt’s cock, making him cry out, and the same time he’s pressing two fingers into Matt. Matt moans, cursing loudly. 

Andrew spreads his fingers, fucking Matt in short motions and Matt writhes on the bed as Andrew sucks his cock simultaneously.  

“Fuck,” Matt hisses, glancing down at where Andrew is working him over. He groans as Andrew adds another finger, his free hand rolling Matt’s balls in his palm, his mouth hot on Matt’s cock.  

Matt heaves as Andrew sucks his cock hard, fingers opening Matt up easily, slicking up his hole and opening him up easily.  

Matt widens his legs, arms straining against the bonds, muscular abdomen heaving as he silently begs Andrew to fuck him. Andrew huffs, extracting his fingers and unzipping his pants, allowing his hard cock to bob out. 

He regards Matt, pumping his cock a few times as Matt bites his bottom lip, waiting for Andrew to take charge. Andrew smirks at the impatient look on Matt’s face, reaching over and grabbing a condom. He rips the packet, sliding the sheath on.  

“Fuck yeah,” Matt groans as Andrew puts his hands behind Matt’s knees, holding him spread as he slowly presses his cock into Matt, slowly filling him up. 

“You’re fucking tight,” Andrew murmurs, hovering over Matt as he pumps into Matt with slow, rolling thrusts. 

“You feel so fucking good,” Matt groans, hips canting up to meet Andrew’s thrusts. His eyes are lidded and Andrew angles his hips, fucking Matt harder. He knows he has a good aim when Matt’s entire body stiffens and he lets out a long, slow moan. 

“Right there,” Matt gasps out, and Andrew grins, holding Matt’s legs spread wider, fucking him harder, pushing against the sweet spot. 

Matt loses it, groaning as he pushes his hips to meet Andrew’s thrusts. Andrew continues fucking Matt hard and deep, and Matt’s head is thrown back, moaning loudly as his cock leaks onto his abdomen.  

Matt’s entire body is covered with goosebumps, his abdomen heaving as he rocks his hips, fucking himself on Andrew’s cock. Andrew grips his thighs, holding him firmly as he rolls up into Matt. 

“Fuck, I’m so close,” Matt groans, cock weeping. There’s no warning when Andrew pulls out and Matt huffs exasperatedly. “Fucking tease,” he moans, _so_ close that he could taste it.  

Andrew snorts, flipping Matt over roughly as he lands on his knees. He presses the base of Matt’s spine down until his legs are spread widely, presenting himself to Andrew. Andrew rubs his fingers over Matt’s hole, teasing him. 

“Andrew, _fuck me,_ ” Matt begs because he doesn’t want to come yet without Andrew fucking him. Finally, Andrew listens, moving behind Matt and pushing his cock into him in one swift move. Matt cries out, fingers flexing in their restraints. 

Andrew fucks him hard, groaning as his fingers clutch Matt’s sides. He's at the perfect angle, sliding against Matt’s prostate mercilessly. Matt stands no chance as Andrew leans down and wraps a hand around his cock, pumping him hard. 

Matt’s orgasm tears through him as he cries out, rocking back against Andrew as he spills onto the sheets below him. Andrew curses as Matt clenches around him, fucking into Matt until he can’t hold it anymore.  

He slides out of Matt, ripping off the condom as he reaches over and unties the bottom’s hands. Matt turns immediately gripping Andrew’s cock and sucking him hard.  

Andrew's groan is guttural and cards a hand in Matt’s hair. “Fuck,” he hisses. “I’m coming.” 

Matt pumps the length of his cock, leaning back and opening his mouth as Andrew comes, his entire body shuddering as his cum spills in Matt’s mouth. 

He groans softly at the sight, wiping off some of the cum that lands on the corner of Matt’s mouth with his thumb, gently pushing it back into Matt’s mouth, and Matt sucks it leisurely, hand still stroking Andrew’s cock.  

“Fuck, that was hot,” Matt sighs, dropping down onto the bed and laughing delightedly as the scene ends. 

__ 

“I love to see you fuck,” Neil moans, on the bed almost immediately when it ends, wrapping his arms around Andrew. 

He strokes Andrew’s abdomen, hard with muscles and covered in a layer of fat and Andrew leans back against him as Neil kisses his neck. 

“What about me?” Matt laughs as he stands, wrapping himself in a rope and Neil huffs. 

“You know I do, Matt,” Neil winks and Matt just snorts and waves him away as Neil peppers kisses up Andrew’s neck. 

“How fast can you get it back up?” Neil whispers in Andrew’s ear, and Andrew turns to look at him with dark eyes. “I’m horny.” 

“You’re spoiled,” Andrew huffs, but he’s standing anyway, gripping Neil’s hand and leading him over to the showers where he gives Neil a mind-blowing fuck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Nikotheamazingspoonklepto and an anon on tumblr: "Ok can you write a scene for „the nights“ with Andrew and Matt?"
> 
> 10 points to anyone who can guess which previous Foxy sex scene I regurgitated to write this because writing Matt/Andrew is infinitely harder than I expected... it's the height differences bro


End file.
